The Way Of The Uchiha
by Jus-Chan
Summary: Full sum inside Itachi/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto but I do own the story line ******

**Summery: The uchiha clan raised the new Heir to the clan in a strict and unusual manner, Itachi was raised from a young age to respect his clans wishes and not to ask questions, but thanks to the young girl Katsumi Itachi begins to think of the clans ways as dated and decides he will change this. A story of one clan heir and his silent muse. Itachi and Katsumi rock the uchiha compund and change the caln for what they think is the better. But is it?  
**

**Well here comes another story.**** Also guys I am leaving this one up to the fans to name, so give me the best name you can think of and I will pick which one to use. Thanks for reading guys.**

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Chapter one**

Uchiha Itachi was a smart boy, this had been said since he was a small boy, of course he was still small now but itachi did not like putting himself in the same category as the other children his age. Though he was only five itachi had a great understanding for the world around him, he was keen to learn, keen to try new thing and discover the order of things. He had very rarely found himself confused about things and when he had his Oka-san would explain them in to him, his childish mind would sort through the information and store it away. He was called a prodigy, a genius, itachi saw himself as neither. But in all the times he had gotten confused this was the worst, his Oka-san had been excited all day, his stern Otou-san even seemed mildly happy, poor Itachi was lost. He could not understand why today (which to his young mind was just like every other day) was so special. His Oka-san had made him dress in his formal clothes his hair was smoothed down. He watched as his Oka-san and Otou-san dressed in there formal clothes and soon he found himself being herded out of the door. The family of three (soon to be four, or so Itachi was told) walked down the main road of the Uchiha district, they where walking towards the far side of the district and Itachi knew immediately they where going to see his parent friends, Uchiha Isamu and Uchiha Naoko. Nodding his head to him self at finally knowing where he was going he continued to ponder why his parents where excited. Perhaps it was either Isamu-sans or Naoko-sans birthday? No he didn't think so; Itachi was so consumed in his thinking he didn't notice they had stopped. He found himself being poked by his Oka-san to snap his attention back. He looked up at her and gave her a quizzical look.

"Itachi-Chan when we go inside please be quite, we wouldn't want to scare Katsumi-Chan" said his Oka-san.

Now he was even more confused, who or what was Katsumi? Did his parents forget that Naoko-san and Isamu-san lived here? No that couldn't be it, after all his Oka-san was a good friend with Naoko-san.

"Katsumi-Chan?" he spoke the name as a question

"You will see in a moment" His Otou-san replied

He watched his Otou-san open the door and step back to allow himself and his Oka-san to enter the home. When inside all three of them took there shoes off and placed them by the door, again as soon as he was done he was ushered further into the house. They soon came to a door which Itachi remembered lead to the master bedroom of the house, he frowned at this. Not to long ago when he had been here itachi had gone to explore the house and found himself in the bedroom, later he was found by Isamu-san and taken back to his Oka-san where he had received a 'talk' on other peoples privacy. His Oka-san must have been watching him as she spoke quietly

"Don't worry Itachi; you have permission to come inside this time"

He slowly nodded and watched as his Oka-san opened the door, slowly she stepped inside pulling him with her. When inside the room itachi looked around, everything was as he remembered a chest of draws by the window, a chair in the corner of the room, a wardrobe in the corner opposite the chair. Book shelves lined the wall to the right, and the futon mattress in the centre of the room. His eyes flicked back to the mattress and he frowned, the futon had gone and was now replaced with a full bed, it was large and quite high off the ground. His eyes flicked up again and he saw Naoko-san lying on the bed with what looked to be a bundle of sheets in her arms. His eyes flicked around the room again to see Isamu-san sitting on a chair next to the bed; he vaguely wondered how he had not seen the man in his first look around. Suddenly his Oka-san moved towards the bed and Naoko-san, a big smile was present on her face and she spoke quietly

"How are you feeling Naoko?"

"Tired and sore, but it was all worth it" spoke the other woman.

"Yes, it is" Mikoto stopped then and slowly looked to the bundle in Naoko's arms, and then she asked "May I?"

"Of course" replied Naoko and slowly she handed the bundle of sheets to the clan Matriarch.

Itachi watched his Oka-san move the sheets ever so slightly and smiled at what ever it was that had been revealed. Itachi still felt confused, he had no idea what the fuss was about. He watched as his Oka-san giggled at something, he looked up to his Otou-san and found even he was looking at the small bundle with a soft expression on his face. He looked back to the bundle and was surprised to find his Oka-san looking at him, smile still in place on her face. She quietly walked forward and knelt down to his height.

"Itachi-Chan, would you like to see her?"

He was unsure of what she was speaking about and very slowly, almost cautiously he leaned forward to see. His eyes slowly widened as he saw what all the fuss was about. In the sheets was a small child, big black eyes where looking between himself and his Oka-san, a small tuft of black hair was across the child head. It was very small and looked very fragile. Slowly Itachi brought his eyes back up to his Oka-sans the question must have been in his eyes as she said

"This is Katsumi-Chan; she is Isamu's and Naoko's daughter"

Now Itachi was very confused, he was in this house not three days ago and had not seen a child, though if was this small he could understand it. He might have over looked it as unimportant, he frowned and spoke

"Katsumi, she is small"

"Hai" his Oka-san laughed then, as did everyone else in the room, except his Otou-san "Hai she is small, but she is a baby, you used to be this small"

"Hn" he replied still looking at the small child.

Slowly he lifted his hand and brought it to the sheets; he looked up at his Oka-san and waited. She smiled then nodded giving him permission. He brought his hand down softly next to the child's and waited. The baby turned to look at the hand and soon she was trying to reach out for it, Itachi seeing her trouble moved his hand closer and watched as she took hold of one of his fingers. Itachi just watched the child in wonder, he had seen children before but none as small as this and it fascinated him. Eventually Katsumi was taken from him to be fed and Itachi and his parents left to give Isamu and Naoko time with there daughter, on his way home Itachi couldn't not stop thinking of the young girl. He imagined what she would be like when she grew up. They got home and itachi found himself looking at his Oka-sans stomach, she had said to him he would soon have a younger sibling and he had not questioned where the child would come from, but as he thought back to Naoko-san he remembered her stomach had been as big ad his Oka-sans but was now small again. He frowned at this and turned looked at his Oka-sans face, quietly he asked

"Oka-san, is my new sibling coming soon?"

Mikoto looked quite confused for a second then she smiled softly

"Hai, he will be itachi, why do you ask?"

He racked his young mind trying to think of a way to ask this politely, and then he slowly opened his mouth and asked

"Is my sibling in you're stomach?"

He watched his Oka-sans eyes widen in shock then slowly she steadied herself and replied

"He is, don't worry Itachi soon you will understand why things are like this, but for now you are too young"

He began to protest then changed his mind. If his Oka-san said no then no it was. No matter how much this irritated him. He slowly walked out of the kitchen and headed for the front door, he had a great desire to go and see his older cousin Shisui perhaps he would tell him why his sibling was in his Oka-sans stomach.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**So guys what do you think? Don't forget send me ideas for names for this and I will pick the one that suits the story more ******

**As always thank you**

**Jus-Chan **

**Katsumi means: Victorious beauty  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto yadda yadda yadda.

Ok new chapter, don't forget to send me ideas for a name people 

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter Two

(Five years later)

Itachi stood in the middle of the training field, his eyes closed he listened to his surrounding. He heard the wind blowing through the grass, the chirp of a cricket to his left, a bird flying above his head but in the distance he could hear the unmistakeable sound of his Ototo. He frowned, Sasuke was supposed to be indoors with Katsumi. He smirked at that, he knew this would be down to Katsumi more than Sasuke, she wasn't one for taking orders and was a free spirit, and the girl was only five and already had a reputation for being a bit of a trouble causer. He opened his eyes slowly and looked in the direction that he knew his Ototo and Katsumi would come from. Sure enough they both came from the tree line with smiles on there small faces, Katsumi came first, her little kimono covered in mud and her face spattered too, Sasuke next his clothes where pretty much the same as Katsumi's. As they came closer Itachi could see more and more things wrong with them, both had small cuts and scrapes, there hair had random twigs sticking out and both of them looked as though they had just woken up. He frowned at this, these two where BOTH trouble causers, now instead of training he would have to take both children home. Slowly he began walking towards them to meet them half way and then take them back to his Oka-san and Otou-san. He stopped when he was in front of them and knelt down, both children blinked big black eyes at him and smiled

"Itachi-Nii!" shouted Sasuke, while Katsumi just looked at the sky like she was board.

"Konnichiwah, what are you both doing out here?" he asked

"Katsumi-Chan said she was board and wanted to go for a walk" Said Sasuke

"Snitch" muttered Katsumi, still looking at the sky.

Itachi looked up and back at Katsumi; slowly he reached out and picked the girl up. She looked startled for a moment then asked

"What Itachi-nii?"

"You are not acting like you're self Katsumi, what is wrong?" he asked

She just cocked her head to the side and frowned. Then as if a switch had been hit she suddenly smiled.

"Nothing Itachi-nii, I am good"

He frowned at the girl then placed her back on the floor next to Sasuke, he looked both children over then said

"Come, we must get you two back to the house, Katsumi I am sure you're parents will be here to collect you later"

"No they won't Itachi-nii, my Oka-san and Otou-san are on a mission, I am staying with you and Sasuke-Chan" she was practically bouncing as she said this.

Itachi smirked, the little girl loved being at his home with himself and his Ototo, it was, he assumed boring, in her house and she loved having playmate when she was at his home. He nodded to the girl and said

"Well we must still return, I have no doubt tea will be ready soon"

Both children nodded there heads quickly then both ran to his side, Katsumi taking his right hand while Sasuke took his left, they walked back to the main household like this. Itachi looked between the two children and smirked as he listened to there conversation, it seemed to be about a girl named Sakura and a boy named Naruto.

"Well I think they are both strange"

"So are you, you have chicken butt hair" retaliated Katsumi.

Itachi's smirk widened at this, chicken butt hair? Where had Katsumi come up with that? Sasuke obviously was having trouble thinking of a come back so instead he picked up where he left off

"Well that Sakura has pink hair, who has PINK hair!" he said

"Don't pick on her hair or I will pick on yours" said Katsumi.

Itachi decided he would stop the argument before it got out of hand.

"Katsumi, Sasuke, just because you don't agree does not mean you should argue"

They both looked up to itachi and sighed

"Hai Itachi" said Katsumi

"Hai Aniki" replied Sasuke

Both children stayed quiet up until they entered the house, at which point both ran through the hall and into the kitchen. Itachi followed at a more sedate pace. Once in the kitchen he smirked at the scene in front of him, both Sasuke and Katsumi where looking at the floor, little eyes lowered while they listened to the scolding they where getting off his Oka-san. Eventually he felt his heart strings twinge and he stepped forward while saying

"Forgive me Oka-san but it is my fault the children where out, I took them with me for a while before dinner was ready"

Mikoto looked in to the eyes of her oldest son and said

"Very well Itachi but please let me know next time you do that, I was worried"

"Hai Oka-san, Gomen" then he bowed.

Standing up again he looked at the children then back to his Oka-san, she smiled at him and said

"Well you where just in time, tea is ready, itachi please go and get you're Otou-san then we can eat"

"Hai Oka-san" with that he turned and left the room.

He walked up the hall and towards his Otou-sans office, he stopped out side of the door and as he raised his hand to knock he stop, he could hear voices inside, one of them his Otou-san the other belonging to Isamu-san, Itachi frowned, Isamu was supposed to be on a mission wasn't he? He lowered his hand and listened instead.

"What did Mikoto-Chan say?" he heard Isamu ask

"She agreed, she thinks they will be a good match, despite the age difference" replied Fugaku.

"So what age will it be set for?"

"When she is 18, both Mikoto and I agree any younger would be pushing it, a girl fully matures by 18, or so Mikoto says"

"And how will you're son feel about this?" asked isamu

"Itachi will do right by the clan"

"Hai, he is a good boy, you're itachi"

"He is"

The room went quiet for a moment and Itachi decided he had gotten away with eves dropping long enough, slowly he raised his hand again and knocked once, he waited for an answer. Soon he heard his Otou-san say

"Come in!"

He pushed the handle down and walked in to the room, his eyes landed on Isamu then they flicked to his Otou-san. He bowed once and said

"Otou-san, Oka-san sent me to tell you tea is ready"

"Hai, Arigato Itachi" he replied

Itachi nodded then turned to leave, his mind was working over what he had heard, what girl could they have been talking about? And what would he agree to? Itachi racked his brain but couldn't come up with anything. He returned to the kitchen and looked around, his eyes landed on Katsumi, she seemed to be sneaking up on Sasuke with something red in her hand, upon further inspection it turned out the red thing was a tomato. Itachi leaned against the door frame and watched what the little trouble causer was up to now. Katsumi got right behind Sasuke and raised the tomato above her head, she quickly looked up to see if Mikoto was looking then smirked, quickly she brought her hand down, there was a splat sound and soon a sound of shock. Katsumi had squashed the tomato in to Sasuke's hair and was now laughing. Sasuke on the other hand did not look amused, in fact he looked ready to kill Katsumi, and he turned slowly and glared at her which caused her laughing to get louder. By this point Mikoto had turned round to see what was going on, Itachi watched with a smirk as her eyes grew wide. She looked from Sasuke's head to the laughing Katsumi and frowned.

"Uchiha Katsumi!" his Oka-san spoke

The little girl stopped laughing and looked to the Uchiha matriarch.

"Hai" she said

"Did you do that to Sasuke?" his Oka-san asked

"Hai"

"Why?"

Katsumi seemed to think about it for a minute then said

"I don't know"

"Well apologise at once"

"Gomen Sasuke-Chan" said Katsumi.

Itachi wiped the smirk off his face and walked in, his Oka-san looked at him and asked

"Itachi, could you take Sasuke upstairs and get him cleaned up please?"

"Hai Oka-san, while we are waiting for Otou-san would you like me to dress both Katsumi and Sasuke for bed?"

"Hai that is a good idea, Arigato"

He nodded and held both his hands out, both children jumped up from there seats and ran over to him, they both took a hand and allowed Itachi to walk them out of the room and up the stairs. As he walked up the stairs he kept a close eye on the 'gruesome twosome' as he had taken to calling them, he knew Sasuke would retaliate to Katsumi at some point and he knew it would end in tears. Finally they got to Sasuke's room; he looked down to Katsumi and said

"Stay here, I am just going to clean Sasuke up"

"Hai Itachi" she said as she walked across the room and sat on the bed.

He smiled at her and lead a still sulking Sasuke to the bathroom, when inside he pulled Sasuke over to the wash basin and wet a face cloth, slowly he wiped the tomato out of his hair. While he was doing this Sasuke asked

"Anki, why is Katsumi always here?"

Itachi looked down at his Ototo and replied

"Do you not like her being here a lot Sasuke?"

"It's not that I don't like her being here, she is fun, but she is annoying to, and Kiba told me girls have cooties"

Itachi smirked at that and said

"Sasuke girls do no have cooties, thought I bet Kiba does"

"Ewww" was Sasuke's reply.

Eventually Itachi finished cleaning his brother and slowly he lead him back to the bedroom, walking in to the room Itachi was surprised to see Katsumi already dressed for bed and sitting calmly on the bed. She looked up and smiled then said

"Gomen about you're hair Sasu-Chan"

"Humph!" was Sasuke's reply

Itachi smiled at the exchange and then asked

"Katsumi, when did you learn to dress yourself?"

"A week ago, Oka-san said I was a big girl and had to learn" she replied

"Well done" he said then he turned to Sasuke "Well let's get you ready and go and eat"

Itachi made quick work of undressing then re-dressing Sasuke and soon they where on there way back down the stairs and in to the kitchen. Itachi nodded to his Otou-san and Oka-san, got the children seated then sat down him self.

"Itadakimasu!" everyone said and then they began to eat.

Tea was eaten with out any trouble from either Sasuke or Katsumi, itachi looked at them both once or twice to check they where still there because they where so quiet. They both looked exhausted, he smirked at this and carried on eating. When tea was over and they had all been excused Itachi looked from his Oka-san to the two children and asked

"Oka-san, should I put Katsumi and Sasuke to bed?"

"Hai itachi, Arigato, Katsumi will be sleeping in Sasuke's room with him for now"

"Hai" then he turned to the two children and said "Come on you two time for bed"

They both nodded and slowly followed Itachi up the stairs, when they got in to the room Sasuke climbed in the bed first and slowly Katsumi followed, when both children where in bed itachi turned and walked to the door, looking back over his shoulder he said

"Good night"

Then he slowly closed the door and walked down the hall, He walked into his own room and shut the door behind him. Walking over to his bed he picked his book up and lay down, he opened the book to the page he was on and began to read.

Itachi woke to a knocking on his door, slowly he sat up lifting the book off his face as he went, and he turned over slightly and looked at his clock, 12:30am. He frowned and stood up, walking over to the door he opened it slightly and looked out, stood in her bed clothes was Katsumi, she was looking around the hall and she looked scared. Softly Itachi knelt down and got the girls attention

"Katsumi, what is wrong?"

Her little head snapped back to him so quick he was concerned about whiplash; slowly she inched forward and said

"I had a nightmare"

"I see do you want to talk about it?" he asked

She shook her head then looked at the floor, slowly she spoke but itachi found himself straining to hear her.

"Itachi-nii, can I stay in here with you?"

He looked down at her pitiful face and sighed; slowly he stood up and moved back so the young Uchiha could come inside. She slowly walked in to the room and gave him a small smile; he closed the door behind her and picked her up. He sat her on the bed and said

"I'll be back in a moment" then he walked to his chest of draws and pulled some night clothes out.

He walked in to the bathroom and threw the clothes on, putting his dirty ones in the washing basket he walked back out and over to the bed. He pulled the cover up and said to Katsumi

"You sleep by the wall"

She nodded and quickly got in the bed; itachi let that part of the covers down and slowly slipped into the other side. He lay on his back and closed his eyes. After a few minutes his eyes shot open again, he felt something on his chest and something else almost over it, he looked down and saw Katsumi had moved closer to him in her sleep and now had her head on his chest and her arm next to that. He sat looking at the girl for a while and eventually he decided it wasn't too bad, he relaxed himself again and fell in to a dreamless sleep.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

As always read and review please

Thanks

Jus-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto but I do hate typing this

* * *

Chapter Three

(Eight years later)

Itachi was now 18, he was an ANBU captain and all of his training was finished. He was now on his way back home after reporting in to hokage tower. It had been a long mission three months long to be precise, he was dyeing to get home, to see his Oka-san, Ototo, Otou-san and dare he say Katsumi. Over the years the girl had grown on him and he now saw her as someone precious to him, someone he would die to protect. He walked on to the Uchiha estate and almost immediately heard someone shouting

"Uchiha Katsumi get back here now!" came Isamu's voice

"No!" she shouted

Itachi smirked and wondered what the little Uchiha had done this time.

"Katsumi if you don't get back here you are grounded!"

"How can you ground me if I am already out?"

"Katsumi!"

"Oh put a sock in it" she muttered as she walked past itachi.

Apparently she hadn't seen the Uchiha heir and was obviously shocked when she heard his voice

"What have you done now? Katsumi?"

Her head shot up and a large smile spread over her face, she immediately jumped on him and gave him a large hug

"Itachi! I can't believe you're back! Are you ok? How was the mission?" she asked

He laughed and slowly lowered her back to her feet, he looked her over and she seemed to be ok, no cuts or bruises. He smirked then said

"I think I asked you a question first"

She frowned then said

"Oh nothing, my Otou-san just wants to talk to me but I have to go somewhere"

"Hmm, where do you have to go?"

"Sakura's, we need to finished.... something"

"What is this something?"

"Mind you're own business itachi" she said with a smile

He laughed again then said

"In answer to you're questions, I am fine, not even a scratch and the mission was a success"

"That's great..." she was cut off by another shouted

"Katsumi come here this instant!" that was her Oka-san

Itachi smirked watching Katsumi flinch at the shout, she quickly looked over her shoulder and then back to itachi.

"Well I gotta go, see you later itachi" then she was gone.

Itachi stood for a few moments wondering when the girl had gotten so fast, and then he shook his head and carried on his way home. He got to his house and slowly opened the door, leaning down he took his shoes off and placed them by the door. Then he walked in to the house and through to the living room, he had known for the second he steeped in the house was empty so he had no worries about lying on the sofa for a while. As soon as his head hit the cushion though he was asleep.

Itachi was quite happily dreaming when he found himself being rudely woken up, something large and very heavy had just landed on his chest and knocked the breath out of him. He opened his eyes to find two very happy black eyes looking back at him

"Itachi-nii!" shouted Sasuke

"Konnichiwah, Sasuke" he managed to say.

"How are you itachi? Did you get hurt? Was the mission ok?" he asked

"Yes it was fine, Sasuke get off me!"

"Gomen!" said the boy as he jumped off his Anki.

Itachi sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up; he looked up to his Ototo and asked

"Where is Oka-san and Otou-san?"

Sasuke's face fell and he looked upset, this immediately made itachi think something had happened to his parents but before he could ask Sasuke spoke

"They are with Naoko-san and Isamu-san, Katsumi is missing"

Itachi immediately stood up; he placed one hand on Sasuke's head and said

"Stay here Ototo I will be back soon"

He walked to the door slipped his shoes back on and left the house. Itachi ran all the way to Naoko and isamu's house hoping to speak with them both about there daughter, he stopped outside of the front door, pushing open the door he slipped his shoes off and walked inside. He came to the living room and saw both his Oka-san and Naoko-san there. Naoko was crying on his Oka-sans shoulder. Itachi feeling slightly awkward cleared his throat to get there attention. Both women turned to look at him, His Oka-san offered a small smile and asked

"What is it Itachi?"

"I came to ask Naoko-san about Katsumi"

"We have the whole clan looking for her Itachi, you need to go home and rest" said a tearful Naoko

"I can not rest while Katsumi is missing Naoko-san, I will join in with the search"

Naoko looked at him and smiled softly

"Arigato Itachi"

He nodded to her once then asked

"When was the last time you saw Katsumi?"

She thought about it for a moment then answered

"The same time you came home, she was talking to you"

He cursed himself, if he had stopped her then she wouldn't be missing now, he calculated how many hours she had been gone and frowned, 6 hours, he had came home around noon and it was six now. It was unlike Katsumi to be late for anything. He nodded to Naoko and said

"I will find her Naoko-san, even if I am up all night I will bring her home"

She nodded to him and with a quick bow he was gone.

Running through the streets of Konoha he looked everywhere for Katsumi, he was beginning to get frustrated, he had been looking for five hours now, it was nearing the sixth hour. Soon it would be 12 o'clock and he had been ordered to stop looking for her then. He could not disobey a direct order, he was not allowed to. He pushed himself harder all the while thinking

'Katsumi where are you? Please come to me, don't run from me'

He looked around the shopping district of the village, then around the housing district and then around the forest. She was no where to be found, he checked the time and saw he was 15 minutes later, he should have stopped the search at 12. He growled in frustration and headed back towards the Uchiha estate, all the time thinking to Katsumi

'Please be safe'

He arrived back home and was informed they would begin the search at 6am; Katsumi was a top priority within the clan. Itachi dragged himself up the stairs, between the mission, Katsumi going missing and the emotional worry her was exhausted, he walked into his room and got dressed for bed, slowly he slipped under the covers, his last though was of the black eyes girl with the long hair and feisty nature.

Itachi woke not to long later to a small knocking on the window, he rolled over and attempted to ignore it but shot up in bed when he heard a voice

"Uchiha Itachi if you leave me standing out here in the cold I will not talk to you forever!" Hissed Katsumi.

He jumped out of bed and near ran to the window, throwing back the curtains he was greeted by the sight of a very embarrassed Katsumi. He opened the window and let the girl in, pulling her further into the room he grabbed the bed sheet and threw it on the shivering girl, he then stood in front of her and hissed

"Where have you been? The whole clan has been looking for you!"

"Can you put a top on please!" she hissed in reply.

Itachi frowned and looked down, he didn't have a top on, and he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled one out. Slipping it over his head he turned back to Katsumi and said

"I want an answer"

"Don't you order me around" she growled

"Katsumi Uchiha I really want to strangle you"

"Go ahead"

The two glared at each other, after a few seconds Itachi sighed; looking at his clock he saw it was 2:30am. He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out another shirt and a pair of old shorts, throwing them to Katsumi he said

"Put those on, you can stay here tonight but tomorrow you go home"

She looked shocked for a moment then nodded; slowly she stood up with the clothes held close to her chest she walked out of the room whispering an "Arigato Itachi" as she walked past.

He sighed and closed his eyes, he did not need this. As much as he wanted to look after Katsumi and protect her he did, at times, feel the urge to shake some sense into the girl. He walked back over to his bed and climbed in; closing his eyes he waited for Katsumi to come back in. A few minutes later he heard the door open and close again, he heard a soft sound of feet across the floor then felt the bed dip as Katsumi climbed in to her spot by the wall. When she was settled down he turned around and looked at her, she was awake and looking him in the eyes, he shifted forward and asked

"Where did you go Katsumi?"

"I....I needed to think, I went out side of the village, in to the forest"

He closed his eyes and willed himself not to shout, was she not aware of how dangerous it was outside of the village? He took a few deep breaths then said

"That was stupid Katsumi; you have no idea how dangerous it is out there"

"I know, but I had a lot on my mind, can we just drop this now" she said as she turned her back on him.

He stared at her for a moment then asked

"What was on you're mind Katsumi?"

"It doesn't matter now"

He shrugged his shoulder and lay back down, this girl was infuriating! He hoped to kami she calmed down as she got older. He closed his eyes and soon drifted back to sleep.

Itachi woke the next morning to a pleasant heat across his chest; he slowly opened his eyes and looked down knowing what he would find before he even saw her. Katsumi was in her favourite sleeping position, her head on his chest and one arm across his stomach. He smirked then stopped what would people think if they saw him sleeping a bed with a thirteen year old girl? Even if she was like family to him people would think the worst. Frowning he slowly got out of the bed with out waking her and walked across the room, he looked back to the bed and watched her for a while. This was bad; he needed to put a stop to her doing this. He shook his head and quietly made his way across the room and out of the door; he needed to alert the family that Katsumi was safe. Walking down the stairs he heard a lot of people in the house. No doubt this was the search party for Katsumi. Walking into the living room he stopped as almost every set of eyes turned to him, he ignored them and looked for his Otou-san. Fugaku was sat in the living room chair giving his son a quizzical look, he frowned then asked

"Itachi, why aren't you dressed? We need to continue looking for Katsumi" said his Otou-san

"Katsumi is safe Otou-san, she is up stairs sleeping" he replied

Everyone in the room seemed to let out a breath at the same time, his Otou-san kept looking at him then asked

"Did you disobey me Itachi? Did you go out again last night?"

"No, Katsumi turned up on my balcony early this morning; I thought it better for her to sleep here instead of making her walk home"

He nodded then looked to the clan's men and said

"You are all dismissed, someone please go to Isamu's home and alert him his daughter is safe but sleeping, we will bring her home later"

"Hai" all the men said, and then they turned and left the house.

Fugaku looked back at his son and asked

"Itachi, where did Katsumi sleep last night?"

Itachi sighed and sat himself on the couch, he looked at his Otou-san and said

"She slept in my room, with me"

Fugaku raised an eyebrow and continued looking at his son, Itachi flinched and said

"I know a thirteen year old girl should not be in my room, but I knew I could keep an eye on her, Gomen Otou-san"

Then the most surprising thing happened Fugaku laughed. Itachi stared at the man as though he had gone insane, why was he laughing? Eventually Fugaku calmed down and said

"Itachi, you have nothing to be sorry for, not one person within this clan would have a problem with you and Katsumi sharing a bed"

Itachi was now confused; he frowned at his Otou-san and asked

"Why would they not? I am 18 and she is a child"

"Itachi, since you where 10 and Katsumi 5 you have both been bound in an arranged Marriage, this is why no one would say anything. It is a blessing you both get on as well as you do"

Itachi felt his face pale as he had a flash back of when he was 10

(Flashback)

"_What did Mikoto-Chan say?" he heard Isamu ask_

"_She agreed, she thinks they will be a good match, despite the age difference" replied Fugaku._

"_So what age will it be set for?"_

"_When she is 18, both Mikoto and I agree any younger would be pushing it, a girl fully matures by 18, or so Mikoto says"_

"_And how will you're son feel about this?" asked isamu_

"_Itachi will do right by the clan" _

"_Hai, he is a good boy, you're itachi"_

"_He is" _

(End of flash back)

That whole conversation was regarding himself and Katsumi? The girl he saw as a sibling was his future wife? Itachi suddenly found himself feeling dizzy, he was glad he was sat down. Putting his head in his hands he almost whispered

"Why her? Why of all the girls in the clan did you pick her?"

Fugaku looked at his son and shook his head. He knew Itachi wouldn't be happy about this, he also knew his son looked at Katsumi as a sibling, not as a future wife. But Itachi would have to get used to the idea. After all the date was set and the agreement had been made when Itachi was 10, his hands where tied in this. He took a deep breath and said

"Itachi this was decided years ago, it can not be broken now. You will have to get used to the idea" there he said all he needed to.

"Hai Otou-san" replied Itachi after a moment of silence.

It was still irritating the clan heir that he would have to marry the young girl. But in the end what could he do about it? Nothing and that is what annoyed him more than anything. Both Uchiha males sat in the living room both lost in there own thoughts. They where snapped out of there thinking by light foots steps on the stairs, itachi's eyes flicked upwards and he frowned, stood in the door way was the girl so many of his thoughts had centred around. Katsumi stood in baggy shorts and shirt rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She slowly moved her hand away from her face and Itachi's frown got more pronounced he could still see the five year old girl looking at him. It was disturbing; slowly he stood up and said

"I am going to get dressed" then he walked up the stairs.

Half an hour later Itachi came back down the stairs, he was showered and dressed in his usual black outfit. As he got to the bottom of the stairs he heard shouting coming from the living room, frowning he walked in to the room and smirked at the sight. Katsumi and Sakura had both naruto and Sasuke pinned to the floor shouting at them both for being idiots, he could see both boys' faces slowly going blue from lack of oxygen. He was impressed the girls where able to hold the two boys down, as both of them where quite small compared to Sasuke and Naruto. Itachi watched as Katsumi leaned in to Sasuke and hissed

"Uchiha Sasuke if you annoy me one more time this week I swear to kami I will kick you're arrogant ass from one end of this estate to the other!" She then turned to look at Naruto and said "And if you think you will be able to help him, Naruto, I will kick you're ass while I am at it, do you both understand?"

"Hai" was the reply from both boys.

"Good, Sakura let them up" she said.

The pink haired girl moved and slowly they allowed the boys up, both began sucking in large amounts of air and tried to regulate there breathing. Katsumi and Sakura both smirked turned away from the two boys, and began walking towards the kitchen, Itachi smirked and thought

'That was you're first mistake girls'

He watched as Naruto and Sasuke smirked at each other then they both dove at the girls. Itachi's eyes widened in shock as he watched the two girls step out of the way and each bring a foot up in to the stomachs of the two boys. Both boys fell to the floor and the girls burst out laughing, Itachi had to hide his smirk by bowing his head

"Nice try Sasuke-Kun, Naruto-Kun" said Katsumi as she walked in to the kitchen.

Itachi looked back up and saw the sour expression on the boys faces, he leaned down to there height and said

"No matters what anyone says, female Shinobi are more dangerous" then he stood up and walked in to the kitchen leaving the two boys to think over what he said.

Stepping in to the kitchen he heard his Oka-san talking to Katsumi

"You have to go home in a minute Katsumi, you're Oka-san and Otou-san are very worried about you"

Katsumi frowned and said

"No they aren't, well maybe Oka-san, but not Otou-san he doesn't care about me"

"What makes you think that Katsumi?"

"He wants a son not a daughter"

"I am sure you are wrong dear"

"No, I'm not he told me as much. Mikoto-san couldn't I live here with you and Fugaku-san?"

His Oka-san smiled softly and stoked her hand through the young girl's hair.

"Gomen Katsumi, you can't you must live with you're own family"

Katsumi frowned then said

"I won't go back"

"Katsumi" Itachi spoke, he watched the young girl flinch at the sound of his voice "You will go back, you have ne where else to go"

She turned on him then and said

"You do not control me Itachi-San, Not yet"

Then she walked out of the room and the front door. Itachi stood in shock; did Katsumi really just say that? What did she mean by it? Had she heard the conversation he and his Otou-san had been having earlier? No that couldn't be it; it must have just been in reference to him becoming head f the clan. He looked up to his Oka-san and saw a soft smile on her face, she stepped forward and said

"You're Otou-san told you then, about you and Katsumi?"

"Hai" he said as he leaned himself against the door frame "Why did you both pick her Oka-san?"

Mikoto thought about her son's question and smiled softly, she slowly sat in a chair and said

"Katsumi is a special girl. Her parents are some of the best Shinobi from this clan, yes she might be head strong and sometimes a bit wild but I think she will be good for you. Yes she is younger than you and by quite a few years, I also know you think of her as a sister but Itachi this marriage was made before you began to think of her as that. You must put aside the feeling you have for her now and begin thinking as head of the clan"

Itachi sat himself in the chair opposite his Oka-san and said

"I can't stop thinking of her as my Imoto; she has been here almost constantly since she was 2 years old. I have watched her grow up; my name was her second word. I am trying to think as a head of clan should but where she is concerned I can not"

Mikoto sighed, she knew this would be hard on him; it was hard on her to see him like this. She thought things over and came to a conclusion.

"I will speak with you're Otou-san, I will see if I can get the marriage made void"

Itachi's head whipped up and a look of shock spread across his face, after a few seconds he asked

"Why?"

"I can see how it upsets you itachi and you are acting like this I dread to think what Katsumi will be like....." she stopped and looked to be thinking, "Speaking of Katsumi I wonder where she went"

Itachi shook his head for a minute then said

"I will go and find her..." just as he was about to finish there was a knock on the door.

Itachi frowned and walked to the front door opening it he saw his cousin Shisui stood there with a panicked look on his face.

"Itachi! Katsumi is fighting in the main street"

"What? Why?" he asked as he leaned down and slipped his shoes on.

"Some girl picked on Sakura then hit her; Katsumi lost it and attacked her. Another three girls came out of no where Katsumi is out numbered and these girls are at least three years older than her"

"For the love of Kami" muttered itachi as he ran out of the door and towards the ruckus.

Both Shisui and itachi ran quickly to the centre of the Uchiha estate, both slowed down slightly when they saw Katsumi surrounded by four girls, Shisui was right all of them where indeed older than the girl. Itachi was about to step in and put a stop to all this when a hand clamped down on his arm, looking to his left he saw his Otou-san, frowning he said

"Katsumi needs help"

"No she doesn't, itachi look at her eyes"

Itachi gave his Otou-san a strange look then slowly turned to look at the girl, concentrating he looked at her eyes. His own eyes widened in shock and he muttered

"The Sharingan"

"It's activated because she is facing a threat, plus she was upset when she left the house" said Fugaku.

Itachi stayed still and watched Katsumi; she was standing perfectly still watching all four girls. One of the girls walked forward and hissed

"For an Uchiha you're pretty stupid, if you had of stayed out of mine and Sakura's little game you wouldn't be about to get hurt"

"Hn" was Katsumi's reply, Itachi smirked at that.

"You're out numbered Katsumi, perhaps you should go home ne?" sneered another one.

"I think you will find you are the ones out numbered" replied Katsumi.

Just as she said that all of rookie nine appeared behind her. The girls looked over the ten gennin and quickly changed there minds, not even they where stupid enough to fight all ten of them. The girls slowly began to back away and as they did Katsumi spoke again

"If you as much as look at Sakura side ways, not only with rookie nine hunt you down but I will. Now get off this estate and don't come back" and with that the girls ran.

Katsumi smiled and looked at sakura; the pink haired girl smiled back and threw her arms around Katsumi. Itachi smiled at this and said to his Otou-san

"She is very protective"

"Hai, another reason we picked her"

"You did not know she would be like this when she was five"

"We did, you never saw her with Sasuke, and if anyone would even look at him wrong she would shout"

"Hn" he replied. He shook his head slowly and turned to walk away.

He got half way back to his house before he noticed Shisui was still walking next to him, he turned and gave his cousin a quizzical look.

"I over heard you talking to you're Otou-san. What was all that about Katsumi?" he asked

"I don't want to talk about it Shisui"

"If you do you know where I am Itachi" and with that he was gone.

Itachi walked the rest of the way home deep in thought, walking in to the house he automatically removed his shoes and walked up the stairs. When in his room he closed the door and lay on the bed, slowly he closed his eyes and drifted in to a light sleep.

(Three months later)

Itachi was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a warm cup of tea when he heard four familiar voices. Katsumi, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura where on there way by the sounds of things. He listened closely and smirked when he heard the two girls shouting at there males friends.

"Naruto I swear to Kami one of these days you will get you're butt kicked by Sasuke or me"

"Yes Naruto you should stop insulting the Uchiha clan, it's not good for you're health" piped in Sakura.

"But he started it!" shouted Naruto

"I will finish it if you don't shut up!" hissed Katsumi.

It went very quiet then, itachi smirked and shook his head, the girls had a way with both Sasuke and Naruto. The front door soon opened and itachi expected to see the four trouble causers but was instead greeted by his Otou-san and an ANBU, the ANBU walked over and bowed to itachi, he nodded back and asked

"What is it?"

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you Uchiha-san, she says it is important"

"Hai, I will be right there"

The ANBU nodded then left in a puff of smoke, draining his cup in one mouthful itachi stood and walked to the front door, he slipped his shoes on and left the house with only a hand raised to his Otou-san in farewell. He arrived at hokage tower not 4 minutes later, he jumped down off the roof he was currently standing on and made his way inside the building. He walked up the stairs and made a left turn when he reached the top, walking down the hall he wondered what the hokage could want. Obviously it was a mission of some sort but what type? Assassination? Infiltration? Perhaps just a regular scouting mission. He smirked, he hadn't been on any missions in the past few months as he was in the middle of learning all of the rules and regulations for becoming head of the clan and there where a lot of rules. Most of them saying he couldn't do this or he couldn't do that, it was irritating. He snapped himself out of his thoughts when he came to the office of the hokage, knocking once he waited for an answer.

"Enter!" she shouted.

He opened the door and walked into the room, bowing respectfully he asked

"You wished to see me hokage-sama?"

"Hai, please close the door and we will talk"

Itachi turned and closed the door then he stood in front of the hokage's desk waiting for her to speak.

"Itachi, as you know our treaty with the cloud village has been shaky for years and war has threatened to break out many times, today I received a letter from the cloud country requesting a truce once and for all. I have decided I will send a Shinobi for diplomatic purposes and hopefully put an end to this constant threat. So Uchiha itachi I have chosen you to give this mission to, being from one of our strongest clans and a clan heir the cloud country can not say we are not negotiating in bad faith. I want you to go to mist, meet with the council and put an end to this threat of war. Uchiha Itachi do you accept this mission?"

Itachi thought about it for a moment then asked

"How long will this mission last Hokage-Sama?"

"Right now I am unsure, it could take anything from a few months to a few years, I am aware that is a long time to be away from you're clan Itachi and I am also aware you have preparations for becoming clan head but you are the only person I would trust with this mission"

He thought about it for a few minutes longer, perhaps being away from his family will give him time to think through everything. Maybe he will feel better about the Katsumi situation after a while? He didn't know but it was worth a shot, standing up straight he bowed to hokage and said

"I will take the mission Hokage-Sama, when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning" she said, she stood up and handed him a scroll while saying "The rest of the mission details are in this, good luck on you're mission Itachi and Arigato"

"Hai Hokage-Sama" he replied, and then he quickly put hand signs together and disappeared in a puff off smoke.

He reappeared in his bed room, looking around the room he located his travelling bag and set to packing it. An hour or so later he was finished, placing his bag at the end of the bed he walked out of his room and towards his Otou-sans office; he had to tell him about the mission. Stopping out side of the door he knocked once, hearing his Otou-sans grunt of entrance he walked in. Closing the door behind him he waited until is Otou-san looked up. Finally Fugaku finished the report he was writing and his eyes flicked up to him son, he looked him over and asked

"What is it Itachi?"

"I have a mission" he replied

"Good, when you are finished you can return to studying"

"Otou-san that may be a problem, this mission is undecided on how long it will last, it is a diplomatic mission to cloud and it could last anything from a few months to a few years"

He watched his Otou-sans expression go from none existent to mildly annoyed. He stood up and leaned over the desk while asking.

"Why did you take it if you knew how long it might be?"

"I took it out of obligation to my village"

"You have an obligation to you're clan"

"Hai, I am aware Otou-san but this mission was given to me, it shows the hokage holds our clan in high regard for her to give me a mission such as this"

Fugaku thought about it for a while and slowly he nodded, it was true it did show how respected the clan was for itachi to be sent on this mission, but it didn't mean he had to like it. He sat down and asked

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow"

"Fine, I will tell you're Oka-san then, go and get ready then try to get in some last minute training"

"Hai" said itachi, and then he turned and walked out of the room.

He walked down the stairs keeping an ear out the whole way for any sign of his Ototo or Katsumi. He couldn't hear them which meant they where both out, when he reached the bottom of the stairs he turned to walk in to the living room and was shocked to find both young uchiha's where in fact in the house. Sasuke was sat on the couch, remote in hand, watching the TV while Katsumi was lying on her stomach on the floor reading a book on what looked to be, healing jutsu. Itachi leaned against the door frame and waited to see how long it would take them both to notice he was there, eventually Katsumi spoke

"Either we have both being doing something very interesting for the past five minutes or that bit of wall needs holding up, which one is it Itachi?" She hadn't once taken her eyes off the book in front of her.

"Good observation skills Katsumi and in answer to both of you're questions no, I came to speak with you both" he walked in to the room and sat next to Sasuke on the couch, Katsumi marked her page in the book and rolled in to a sitting position. Itachi looked at them both then said "I will be leaving on a mission tomorrow, it is uncertain how long it will last, I could be gone for a couple of years, I want to make a request of you both before I leave"

"What itachi?" asked Sasuke

"Anything" replied Katsumi

He smiled at them both then said

"Keep training, become as strong as you can, do not back down and do not give up. Do that for me"

"Hai" they both said

He smiled at them both again and nodded, standing up he slowly made his way to the kitchen, walking in he saw his Oka-san and Otou-san talking, they both stopped when they saw him. His Oka-san ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. She hugged him for sometime and he closed his eyes and melted into the hug, he only ever let three people be like this with him, his Oka-san, Sasuke and Katsumi. She pulled away after a while and smiled softly. Then she turned back to Fugaku and said

"Tea is ready"

Itachi smirked and walked back into the living room. Both Katsumi and Sasuke looked up and he said

"Tea is ready" he then looked at Katsumi again and asked "I do not mean this in any other way apart from a question but....."

She interrupted him

"Why am I here... I don't know really, you're Oka-San and Otou-san invited me around for tea"

He smirked then said

"Well lets go and get something to eat" and then they both walked to the kitchen.

(Later that Night)

It was nearing 12:00am when Itachi finally sat down, he had been making preparations for when he left all day and he was tired, slowly he slipped his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. Just as he was about to take he pants off there was a knock on the door. He sighed and walked over, he opened the door and looked out, he wasn't very surprised to see Katsumi standing there, and she looked up at him then quickly looked away muttering

"Doesn't any man in this house know what a shirt is?"

"If you want to sleep in here tonight Katsumi you can deal with it" he muttered to tired to care at the moment.

"Its fine I was just coming to ask if I could lend some bed clothes? I will be sleeping on the couch tonight"

He stopped for a moment and thought over what she had said, and then he turned back to her and asked

"Why will you be sleeping on the couch? Why aren't you sleeping in Sasuke's room?"

"Sasuke is already asleep and I don't want to wake him"

"Just wake him up Katsumi, he won't mind"

"No, he is tired he spent all day fending off attacks from Rock Lee"

"Why?"

"I don't know the whole story but it has something to do with Sakura" She stopped and yawned then.

Itachi looked at her then sighed, he stepped back and said

"Come on you can sleep in here; after all I won't see you for a while"

He smiled at him and said

"Arigato" then she walked inside the room; Itachi followed her in and immediately grabbed his old clothes and threw them to her.

She caught them and walked over to the joining bathroom, when she was in the room he smiled and walked over to the bed, slipping under the covers he closed his eyes and waited for her to come back out. Minutes later the door opened then closed again, he heard her walk cross the room and climb in to the bed next to him. She got under the covers and yawned, slowly she shuffled over to him and put her head on his chest, instinctively his arm wrapped around her waist and she sighed.

"Arigato, Itachi-Kun" she said sleepily then he felt her relax completely, within seconds she was asleep.

Itachi lay there a while longer thinking over things, such as his promotion from Itachi-san to Itachi-kun, he smirked and brought Katsumi closer to him, sighing he closed his eyes and drifted in to sleep.

It was 6am when Itachi woke; his chest was again covered by the comforting heat that was Katsumi. He looked down and smiled as he looked at the sleeping girls face. Slowly he slipped out of the bed so not to wake her. He quickly got dressed and picked his travel pack up, looking at the bed one last time he said

"Be safe Katsumi and take care of Sasuke for me"

He opened the door quietly and slipped out of the room, he made his way down the stairs and in to the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to see his Oka-san and Otou-san sitting there waiting for him, He offered them a small smile as he sat down at the kitchen table and picked his cup of tea up. The family sat in silence for a while until Fugaku spoke

"Have you got everything you need?"

"Hai" replied itachi

"When will you be home?" asked Mikoto

"I do not know Oka-san" he replied.

He saw his Oka-sans face drop a bit and sighed. Before he could say anything though his Otou-san asked

"Where did Katsumi sleep last night? I didn't see her in Sasuke's room this morning"

"She stayed with me" replied Itachi as he stood up.

He swung his bag back over his shoulder and said

"I have to go, I will see you soon, I hope. And I will send letters. Do not worry about me I will be fine"

"Make sure you are" said his Oka-san

His Otou-san just nodded to him. Itachi walked to the door and slipped on his shoes, opening the front door he stepped out and began walking towards the main gate. As he walked he thought to himself

'I wonder what Sasuke will be like when I get back? I wonder how much Katsumi will have grown. Will she have already been told about the marriage by then?'

He didn't know the answers to the questions but it didn't stop him wondering. Even though he hadn't even left the gate left he couldn't wait to come home, back to his Oka-san, Otou-san, Ototo and his Katsumi.

'Soon I will be back soon'

* * *

Woo hoo and I finally update! Sorry its took so long guys I have been a tad bit busy oh well, anyway as always please read and review

Thanks

Jus-Chan


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not on naruto but I do own this story 

Ok so new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I went away to Yorkshire for my brother's engagement party  and I only got back yesterday. Anyway I hope to update as often as I did before. Thank you to everyone who has stayed with the story and also to everyone who has put me as a favourite author or the story as a favourite. It's much appreciated 

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Chapter Four

(Four years later)

It was the afternoon by the time Itachi stepped back into Konoha, he was tired and road weary from the journey, but also excited and happy to finally be home. It had now been four years since he had left and he was eager to see both his family and clan. Of course over the four years letters had been passed back and forth between him and his family but it wasn't the same as seeing them. He thought back to the letters as he made his way to hokage tower, most of them had been from his Oka-san and Ototo and of course from Katsumi, he had been told how the family was doing and how much both Sasuke and Katsumi had been progressing. For the first year the letters came once a week, three of them one of each precious person in his life, the about a year ago only two letters came a week one from his Oka-san and the other from his Ototo, Katsumi hadn't wrote him any. This in some strange way had upset the Uchiha heir; he had debated for days over why she hadn't sent a letter and finally (after he kicked his pride to the side for a while) he had written to his Oka-san and asked if she knew. He thought back to her reply

_Itachi,_

_I know what I will say in this letter will either make you smirk in pride that you in fact where right or it will deeply sadden you. Three weeks ago the clan elders and you're Otou-san and I took Katsumi aside and told her of the marriage. She did not take it well, she had begged for us to change our minds but due to complications here we could not. She said the same as you that she sees's you as her brother, the elders stood firm in there decision and Katsumi didn't like this. Not a week ago she left the clan and the name Uchiha behind and is now living separate of the clan, no one can persuade her to come back .Even Sasuke can not get her to, she is now living with Haruno Sakura in an apartment not to far from here. I hope when you come home you can talk some sense in to the girl as we have all tried and failed. Make of this what you will, but remember even if you both don't see it now, it is for you're own good_

_Much love _

_Oka-san _

It had indeed been a hard letter to read, his Katsumi had gone against the clan, against all the rules and left. She was now living independently of the clan and from all accounts was doing well. He frowned at this, he needed her to come home, he of course still wasn't happy with the idea of marrying Katsumi but he understood the necessity of it. He sighed and shook his head, first he needed to make his report to the hokage, then he needed to go and see his family and then he would deal with his rebellious soon-to-be wife. Walking in to hokage tower he slowly walked up the stairs nodding to random Shinobi as he did, turning left he walked down the hall and stopped out side of the hokage's office, lifting his hand he knocked once and waited

"Enter!" shouted the Hokage.

Itachi placed one hand on the handle and pushed down; he walked inside and closed the door firmly behind him. The hokage didn't even look up from the paper work as she said

"What is it?"

"Uchiha Itachi reporting in Hokage-sama"

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice, she looked him over once as if checking to see if he was real then she slowly smiled

"Itachi, it's good to have you back"

"It's good to be back Hokage-sama"

"So Itachi why are you here?" she asked

"I have come to make my report" he replied

"Don't be silly Itachi, over the past four years you have kept me informed of all things concerning the mission, unless there is anything new that has happened I will take everything you sent me as a report"

Itachi thought for a moment then shook his head.

"Everything that needed to be told to you Hokage-sama was in the letters there is nothing new to report"

"Well then I suggest you go home, I know you're family misses you and I also know you have a run away bride to deal with" she added with a smirk

"Ah yes Katsumi, I do not know what to say to her" he replied

"Don't look at me Itachi, I am the last person you want relationship advise off, now go" the last part was and order.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" he replied and with that he formed the hand seals for the teleportation jutsu and left.

He reappeared moments later on the Uchiha Estate, he looked around and smiled, nothing had been changed. Walking down the road he greeted people as he went, he slowly made his way to his family home and smiled, soon he would see his Oka-san. Out of all of the family he had missed her and Sasuke the most. Soon he came to his street, he looked around, and again finding things had stayed the same over the past four years. He carried on walking and soon came to his home, he slipped the door open, careful not to make a sound as he did. Then he walked inside and took his shoes off, as he walked deeper into the house he could smell his Oka-san cooking in the kitchen, he could also hear his Otou-san in the office talking to someone. Sasuke how ever he could not sense in the house, frowning he wondered where his Ototo was. He turned the corner of the hall and walked towards the kitchen, he slowed his pace as he neared. Stopping just out side the kitchen he listened in, he could hear his Oka-san talking in there.

"She seems to be fine Mikoto-sama, she was at the grave site today but apart from that she has been in her home with the Haruno girl" said a man

"Does she show any intention of coming back to the estate?" asked Mikoto.

"No, she seems quite content where she is"

"I wonder why"

"If I may Mikoto-sama I may have an idea"

"Continue"

"I believe she may be feeling more content where she is due to all of the memories, good and bad, she has on this estate. The first was Itachi-sama's sudden departure, then the death of her Oka-sama and new born sibling, then her Otou-sama's death. It is a lot for a young girl to deal with. But again I also believe if Itachi-sama had of been here this would have been avoided"

The room was quiet for several heart beats then he heard a sob escape his Oka-san's lips.

"You're right, this is so much more than her being stubborn, this is her way of dealing with the pain and heartache she has been and still is going through"

Itachi listened as his Oka-san cried, he knew by now the man, who ever he was, had left. Itachi built up his courage and walked in to the kitchen, slowly he approached his Oka-san while quietly saying

"Don't cry Oka-san, I will bring her back. I swear I will"

Her head shot up at the sound of his voice and her teary eyes widened in shock. Itachi stood arms length from her and watched her reactions. She slowly wiped the tears from her eyes, almost as if she was wondering if they where making her see things, then slowly the shock melted away and was replaced by happiness. With out warning she threw herself at Itachi and hugged him fiercely, itachi slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged back. After a few minutes she pulled away and looked over him, obviously she was looking for injuries, he smirked and said

"Oka-san I am fine, I have no injuries"

"Well you can't blame me for checking" she stopped and smiled again "I can't believe you're home, it has been to long, you're never to go on a mission like that again"

He smirked at that, he knew out of everybody it would be his Oka-san that would take him being away that long the hardest. He watched as she moved across the kitchen and sat down at the table that was in the middle of the room. He followed her example and lowered himself on to the seat, he looked up at her and asked

"Oka-san, tell me about Katsumi, what happened while I was gone?"

He watched her take a deep breath then she slowly spoke

"As I put in the letter to you Itachi, Katsumi didn't have a great reaction to the news; in fact she took down five of our jounin while she was in a mood. She stormed out of the estate and like always we expected her to come back at some point, but she didn't. We left her for a few days hoping she would calm down, but she didn't come back. We sent Sasuke after her, to talk to her and she told him she wouldn't step foot on the estate again, but as you no doubt heard it isn't just down to you. There have been many things happening here, the most important to Kasumi is the death of her parents and new born Ototo. It was hard for her; she lost Isamu three weeks after Naoko and Haru. I think the news about you and her was the last straw and she snapped"

"Five jounin?" he asked mildly impressed.

"Hai, she has come a long way since you left, as has Sasuke"

"And Isamu and Naoko died? I can see why she left Oka-san; it must tear her up being on the estate"

"Hai, I don't know what to do with her Itachi, she has gone off the deep end and no one was there to catch her"

"You mean I wasn't there to catch her" he said as he stood up and walked towards the front door.

"No Itachi that isn't what I meant" she sighed then "No one was there, Sasuke is always with team 7, Shisui was sent on a mission just after you, I was busy with the clan as was you're Otou-san, no one saw how it was eating her up"

"I'll go and find her, I'll talk to her. But I maybe the last person she wants to see right now"

Mikoto just nodded to her son, she watched him slowly walk out of the house.

(Training ground three)

Itachi moved quicker than he had in a while, he knew where Katsumi was thanks to rock lee. She was with team 7 at training ground three. He pushed himself harder moving quickly towards the training ground. He stopped in a tree on the outskirts of the training ground and looked around for the four Shinobi, he scanned the area unable to see them he jumped from the trees and landed on the forest floor. Just as his feet hit the floor it exploded, jumping backwards he landed on a tree branch and looked for the source of the 'earthquake' scanning the area the only thing he could see was a much older, worn out looking Sakura. He watched as she straightened up, smirking she said out loud

"Katsumi, Sasuke you're both doing well with dodging the rocks, but can you dodge this?"

Itachi watched as she jumped up and brought her foot down on the ground. The ground burst up and a massive crater formed where the pink haired girl had landed. Moving his hand from his eyes he activated his Sharingan and looked towards the crater, he widened his eyes in surprise when he saw Sasuke and Katsumi hiding in the crater. Katsumi and Sasuke looked at each other then smirked; they both jumped out of the crater and got in to a fighting stance in front of Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura ran at each other leaving Katsumi standing back watching. Itachi watched his Ototo and Sakura spar for some time then he turned his attention back to the black haired girl. He looked her over and noted all the changes the four years had gave her. Her hair was longer now reaching her hips, it was tied back in a long braid but some of her bangs had escaped the tie and where faming her face. She was taller and at a guess itachi would have put her at 5, 10. She had filled out a lot over the years too, she looked her age. Then he took note of her clothes. She was wearing a black tank top that cut off just above her belly button; under this was a long sleeved black netting top that covered what her tank top didn't. She wore long black pants and the standard ninja sandals that where like Sakura's they reached just below her knee. He nodded to him self slowly and smirked, and then he turned his attention back to Sasuke and took note of how he had changed. His hair was still in the same style it always had been. He was taller, just less than 6 feet. He was wearing the typical black Uchiha shirt with the family crest on the back; he wore the same black pants as itachi and the same sandals. He smirked again; it seemed both of them had come a long way in four years. His eyes flicked back over to Katsumi just as she moved, he watched her dodge to the side just as Naruto came out of the tree line with a shout of

"Rasengan!"

Katsumi moved to the left and brought her foot up in to the stomach of the other Shinobi, all the while growling

"It's a sparring match dobe! Don't use that you could have killed me!"

Naruto hit the floor with a bang and whined

"Gomen"

"Naruto!" came to shouts

Itachi's eyes flicked back over to Sasuke and Sakura just as they began to walk over to the other two, Sakura reached Naruto first and lifted him by his collar, shaking him she said

"Do not use Rasengan when we are sparring!"

"Gomen" shouted the blonde Ninja

"You could have killed Katsumi Dobe" said Sasuke

"Not to mention dodging that is a pain in the ass" added Katsumi

Itachi watched the four interact and decided now was the time to announce his presence. Jumping down from the tree he landed silently. As he walked forward he spoke

"You four have come a long way in four years, I am proud"

All four teens looked up and when there eyes landed on him the shock was evident in there faces. He looked over all four of them and his eyes landed on Katsumi, her face had gone from shock to mild annoyance. Stepping back she said

"As nice as this spar was and as good as it is to see you Itachi-Sama, Sakura and I have to be at the hospital" Both girls slowly bowed to itachi then they turned to walk away

Sasuke watched them both then sighed

"Damn you Katsumi" he muttered

"Do not worry Ototo, I will bring her back, to us and to the clan" said itachi.

Sasuke looked at itachi and said

"Good luck with that" he shook his head then and said "It's good to see you itachi"

"It's good to see you as well Ototo" He placed one hand on Sasuke's shoulder and said "You have come far, I am proud of you"

"Arigato" replied Sasuke, he then looked behind him and said "Katsumi doesn't have to be at the hospital today, she lied, and I suggest if you intend to talk to her you go after her now"

"Hai, I will" he smirked at Sasuke then said "See you at home Ototo" then he flicked his brother in the forehead and took off in to the trees his smirk getting wider when he heard Sasuke shout

"Itachi!"

(Hokage Mountain)

Itachi had followed the faint trail of chakra Katsumi had left as she ran. He had a feeling that she may have left it on purpose and if she did it meant he was in big trouble with her and she wanted to be some where they wouldn't get interrupted. He landed on hokage mountain, looking around he tired to pin point Katsumi's location. He froze when he heard a voice behind him

"You're looking in the wrong direction"

He turned around and came face to face with Katsumi; she looked at him with an air of indifference around her. She looked back at him for a few minutes then turned away, walking to the edge she lowered herself down so she was sitting with her feet hanging off the mountain. Itachi followed her lead and sat next to her, they sat in silence for a few minutes until Katsumi asked

"How was the mission?"

"Fine" he replied, then he smirked "I am used to you being more hyper active than this"

"Hai, well we must all grow up at some point" she replied while still looking out over the village.

They sat silently for a while again, this time it was Itachi who broke the silence

"I heard about you're parents, gomen"

"It's in the past"

"Hn, but you still let it effect you"

"Of course I do, it was my family"

"A ninja....."

"DO NOT QUOTE SHINOBI RULES AT ME!" she growled

Itachi was quite shocked by this, in all the years he had known Katsumi he had never heard her be like that with anyone, never mind him. He watched her for a moment then spoke softly

"All I was going to say was you can not let it interfere with you're future Katsumi"

She laughed then and stood up, pacing away from the edge she growled

"I have my future set itachi and my future is not with the clan, I have nothing left for me there"

Itachi frowned at that then stood up. He walked over to the head strong girl and gripped her shoulders, spinning her around he looked over her and said

"You still have people there for you Katsumi, my Oka-san, Otou-san, Sasuke and me; we are always going to be here for you"

"Maybe I don't want to interfere in you're families lives. Maybe I want to be alone; did you ever think of that itachi?"

Itachi didn't know what to say to that. He never thought Katsumi would want to be alone after all she had grown up around a large family. He watched the way she held her self. She was putting on a play of being strong and sure of her self but one look in her eyes showed how much pain she was in, how much she needed her family. He stepped closer to her and said

"Maybe I do not want you to be alone; maybe I want you to come back to the clan"

She looked at him and shook her head, stepping back from him she replied

"You only want me to come back because of some stupid marriage that was set up when we where younger"

He frowned at this, she honestly thought that was the only reason he wanted her back at home. This girl was denser than he thought. He shook his head and stepped back from her, he turned his back on her while saying

"If that is truly what you think Katsumi, then I guess I can not change you're mind. It was nice to see you again. Sayonara" Then he stepped back the way he came and left a very stunned Katsumi behind.

He ran through the trees back towards the Uchiha clan estate smiling the while way there. He knew Katsumi would fume over the fact he had just left her there on her own, she would also fume at the fact he had not tried harder to bring her home. He could see in her eyes that she wanted to come back but was too scared to do so on her own. Her anger would get the better of her and she would seek him out then he would have her where he wanted her. She needed to come home and not just for the marriage but for her family. She needed the comfort of them to fully get over the death of her family. He jumped out of the trees and landed out side of the gates, walking in he nodded to the two guards there and continued home. He had a feeling he needed to be there, he knew that tonight he would get Katsumi back. One way or another.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Please don't forget to read and review  Thanks for reading guys

Jus-Chan 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto but I do own this story

Thanks so much for sticking with this guys; finally I have managed to update which at the moment is nothing short of a miracle. Anyway read on and I hope you enjoy it.

Jus-Chan

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 5

It was nearing 2am when itachi finally got in to bed, he felt drained. When he had returned to the Uchiha estate after his talk with Katsumi he found his Oka-san had thrown a welcome home party for him, now itachi being unable to deny him Oka-san anything went along with the party. Now hours later he was exhausted, he slipped his top and pants off and slowly crawled under the covers on his bed. Laying back he threw one arm across his eyes while the other went across his stomach. He lay there for a while slowly relaxing his body, he was tense and knew he wouldn't be able to rest properly if he didn't take the time to do this. Just as he was about to close his eyes to sleep he heard something by the window, he slowly shifted his head so he could see the window. He frowned when he didn't see any one, sitting up slowly he reached under his pillow and took out the kunai he had hidden there, sliding from the bed he walked soundlessly across the room and over to the window. Stopping just in front of it he pulled the curtain back fully and looked out, he smirked when he saw Katsumi sat with her back to him, legs dangling over the railing on his balcony. He grasped the handle of the window and pulled it open, stepping out he let the wind wash over him as he asked

"What are you doing here Katsumi?"

She turned slightly and said

"I came to speak to you"

"I thought you said all you wanted to earlier" he replied as he sat next to her.

"You didn't really give me a chance to"

"Hn"

They sat in silence for a while until Katsumi spoke again

"Why do you want me to come back?"

He sighed and looked out over the estate, what was he to say? That she needed to come home for her sake? That he wanted her home because he cared for her? He didn't know, and if he didn't know him self how was he going to answer her question. He carried on looking around him, focusing on anything but the woman next to him, eventually he sighed and said

"There are a lot of reasons I wished for you to come home, it would take some time explaining them all"

He watched her think over his answer then slowly she nodded. Then she stood up and looked down at him. Smirking she said

"You always did have issues with telling people how you feel, I had hoped you wouldn't be like that with me, I guess some habits are hard to break" she sighed then, walking back to the rail she took hold of it and jumped up so she was perfectly balanced on it. She looked back and said "When you know the true answer come and find me"

Just as she went to jump off the railing Itachi caught her arm and pulled her back on to solid floor. She turned to face him with a frown on her face, he sighed and said

"I know what you want me to say, but I can't say it. But I do not want you to leave, its cold. Come indoors and get warm, we will talk some more tomorrow"

"I think I will just go home, plus Sakura will be worried about me"

"Sakura will know where you are" he insisted.

She looked at him and sighed, shaking her head softly she asked

"I don't have a choice do I?"

He smirked then and shook his head

"No you don't"

Sighing again she walked past him and into the bedroom, she stopped in the middle of the room, turning slightly she asked

"So where am I sleeping?"

He smirked at this and leaned against the window, he looked her in the eye and said

"Where did you used to sleep when you used to stay in here?"

She spun to face him fully, shock clearly on her face. Taking one step back she said

"I do not think so"

"You never had a problem with it when we were younger" he pointed out

"The defining word in that sentence was 'younger'" she said

"What has really changed since then Katsumi?" he asked

"Well....I...you..." she stumbled over her words, much to Itachi's amusement "Damn it I hate you" she hissed.

"Now that is not very nice Katsumi, especially considering I have offered to allow you to stay in my home" he said with a smirk.

"I can just as easily leave!" she warned

"But you won't" he said with certainty.

"Oh and why are you so sure of that?"

"If you didn't want to be here you would not have come in the room" he stopped and looked over her, shaking his head softly he said "I will be back in a moment"

He walked over to the bathroom and stepped inside, walking over to the cabinets under the mirror he opened the door and reached inside, he pulled out the old clothes Katsumi used to sleep in when she stayed all the time. He smiled to himself then stood up, still holding the clothes; he turned from the room and walked back in to the bedroom. He stopped when he saw Katsumi, she was sitting on the edge of his bed, her eyes where closed and her face turned towards the window. Itachi stayed where he was and looked over the young Shinobi, there was no doubt the girl had matured, a lot. Her figure was fuller and more toned, her attitude showing how much she had matured. He didn't know when she had opened her eyes or how long he had been staring at her but her voice snapped him out of his thinking

"Am I really that interesting?" she asked, amusement lacing the words.

"Hn" he replied as he threw the clothes to her.

She caught them and looked over the clothes. Smirking she said

"I can't believe you still have these"

"I never saw a reason to get rid of them"

She smiled and shook her head, slowly she got to her feet and said

"I will be back in a minute then"

He watched as she walked over to the bath room and shut the door behind her. He smirked knowing he had won with her; she would come back to the clan. He just hoped he could keep her there. He shook his head and decided he would think about it some more tomorrow, right now he needed to sleep, walking over to the bed he pulled the covers back and slipped in. He pulled the covers over him self and waited for Katsumi to come out of the bathroom. Not too long later he heard the bathroom door open then close, he listened as she walked almost silently over to the bed, she stopped next to it and he frowned. Normally she would have just got in the bed so what was stopping her now?

"Itachi, I refuse to climb over you" she stated

He smirked as he answered

"Well you are going to have to, I am tired"

"You're a jackass I don't know about much else" she said

"As always Katsumi you impress me with your vocabulary now please get in the bed and go to sleep"

"Idiot!" she growled

Itachi just closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. Sure enough no more than three minutes later he felt the bed dip as Katsumi climbed on, his eyes soon shot open when he felt a weight settle on his hips. Looking up he saw Katsumi sat on his hips with a small smirk on her face as she removed the tie from her hair. He frowned as he asked

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like genius, I am untying my hair"

"Do you have to sit there and do it?"

"Yup" she replied

He grumbled a few choice words under his breath about irritating girls and there irritating ways which earned him a smack from the black haired girl currently sitting on him. He glared up at her and she just smirked while saying

"Don't insult me when you are in a vulnerable position Itachi"

"Hn I'll remember that"

"Be sure you do"

They lapsed in to silence the only sound was the rustling of Katsumi's hair against the back of the t-shirt she was currently wearing. Itachi had closed his eyes again in hopes of falling asleep when Katsumi spoke

"Itachi"

He opened his eyes and looked at her, her hair was now free of it's tie and was laying in waves down to her hips, the bangs of her hair framed her face and made her eyes stand out that much more.

"Hai?" replied Itachi

"I think we should talk"

"About?" he prompted

"This marriage and such"

He closed his eyes and said

"I thought you where against it"

"I am. But I know there is no way around it"

"Then as long as you know that there is not much to talk about"

"Itachi, there is still things to talk about, and I refuse to allow you to sleep until we have spoken about them"

"I can ignore you"

"I doubt it"

"Katsumi I have been putting up with you're antics since we where children I know how to ignore you"

"But we are not children any more Itachi"

He thought about that for a moment then opened his eyes, he looked in to her black ones and said

"You can do nothing that will keep me awake"

"Oh I bet I can" she smirked then and leaned down; she pushed her legs out behind her and placed her head in the crook of his neck.

Itachi stiffened and said

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing" she said simply

He frowned and said

"Fine what are you up to?"

"Like I said keeping you awake"

"This will not work as I pointed out I have put up with you since........" his sentence was cut off and his body stiffened further. Katsumi had very carefully angled her head up slightly and was now kissing a line from the base of his neck to his jaw.

Itachi was for one moment unsure of what to do. On one hand she was his future wife and the clan would no doubt be happy if they ever found out about this, not that he would ever tell them about this, on the other hand he still had slight issues with her being more like a sister to him. Her lips moved again and she was now kissing back down to his chest, his eyes widened more when one hand slipped up his chest. Snapping back out of his moment of stupidity he grabbed her hand and quickly moved his other to grab her face. She slowly lifted her head with a smirk on her lips. Itachi sighed and growled out

"You win, but on one condition"

"What condition is that?" she asked her voice sugary sweet.

"You tell me where you picked that up from" his voice still held a growl to it which had nothing to do with him being angry. Nope not angry definitely not angry.

She laughed then and said

"Seduction missions"

"You are too young to be sent on them" he insisted

"No I am not, at least not for a clan female I am not, ask Tsunade she will tell you"

"I intend to ask her, now what else did you want to talk about"

"In a word, me"

He frowned at this and she laughed a little at his expression. She moved slightly so she could lean her head back down on his chest and said

"I know when you're Okaa-san became matriarch that she had to give up being a Shinobi, I don't want to stop being a Shinobi, not in anyway. I like going on missions and being able to have rare moments of freedom, I will go mad if I have to stay in the village"

He thought about what she said for a moment, it was true that by the time she reached 18 they would be married and she would be expected to leave her Shinobi life behind. It was the way of the Uchiha, but on the other hand to give up her career at such a young age would be a bad thing for a person such as Katsumi. But even in saying that there was no way for them to get around it, the clan elders would enforce it upon her and it would turn nasty when Katsumi found they still intended for her to leave her job behind and play housewife. He sighed and said

"I do not think there is a way around it Katsumi"

She huffed and replied

"Then I won't marry you, simple as"

He frowned and said

"You don't really have a choice"

"I do if I renounce the name Uchiha"

He froze then, and not in horror of what she had said, it was in thought. After a while a smirk graced his lips and he said

"I have an idea that might work"

"Do tell"

"We go to the elders and tell them that if they do not allow you to continue you're career all three of us will renounce the name Uchiha"

"Three?" she asked confused

"Hai three" he replied then a bit louder he said "You can come in now Sasuke"

Katsumi angled her head so she could see the door; the door slid open and in walked Sasuke, looking a bit worse for wear. Katsumi giggled at his appearance and said

"Picked another fight with rock lee"

"No he picked one with me" replied the younger Uchiha male

"Sure he did"

Itachi smirked at the two then he looked pointedly at Sasuke.

"What do you say Ototo? Will you help?"

"Of course I will, I would help Katsumi and she knows it. The problem I have is with helping you"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at this and said

"Explain"

Sasuke sighed and sat on the end of the bed; slowly he lifted his eyes up and met those of his brother.

"I do not want to help you make it easier to get Katsumi to agree to marry you"

Katsumi giggled at this and Itachi just frowned, he looked between the giggling girl and his stern brother. This was an unexpected turn of events; never did he expect Sasuke to be against the marriage. Sighing he said

"You have no choice in the marriage Sasuke, it was decided years ago. As for 'helping me' if Katsumi was against this wedding she would have ran and never looked back"

"Actually he does have a point there, mind you I am against it just not as much as before" Katsumi chirped in.

"Yeah the only reason you where against it is now sorted out, you don't have a problem marrying him because of you're..." before he had even finished the sentence Katsumi had jumped up off Itachi and had tackled Sasuke across the room.

They landed with Katsumi sat on Sasuke's chest her elbow in his ribs. Glaring at him she hissed

"Uchiha Sasuke if you even think about uttering one more word I can guarantee I will make sure you can't have children"

Itachi watched in mild amusement as Sasuke's eyes grew wider at the threat. Katsumi smirked then said

"Leave before I do kill you"

She got off him and watched as Sasuke left the room grumbling about violent women. Katsumi kept smirking until the door closed and she once again found herself in a room on her own with Itachi. Quickly taking two steps towards the door she said

"I need some water" Before she could even reach out to touch the handle she found herself pinned against the wall by a very shirtless Itachi.

After regaining some of her sense she looked up in to Itachi's eyes and hissed

"What the hell are you doing?"

He smirked and leaned down, he brushed his lips past hers and asked

"What was Sasuke about to say?"

She looked at him in shock for a moment then said

"It's nothing to do with you"

He leaned a bit further forward so his chest was brushing against hers and asked

"What was Sasuke about to say?"

"Get off me Itachi" she said

"Tell me and you are free to go"

"How about move and I won't kick you're ass" she hissed

"Just tell me Katsumi and I will move"

"Um... no"

"Irritating girl"

"Egotistical moron"

They watched each other for a moment then Itachi smirked. Katsumi frowned then asked

"What are you planning Itachi?"

"I was just thinking two can play you're game"

"Huh?"

Before she could even think of anything else itachi lowered his head and began to kiss up and down her neck, much like she had done to him. The only difference was that occasionally he would nip or lick at the tender skin there. Katsumi soon found herself pushing closer to Itachi's wandering mouth and she UN knowingly tilted her head back so he could reach more of her neck.

Itachi soon forgot his reason for doing this to Katsumi as he found himself caught up in the taste and smell of the soft skin beneath his lips. He let go of one of Katsumi's wrists and trailed his hand down to stroke the skin exposed by her t-shirt. He trailed kisses up her neck and over her jaw all the time coaxing her head back down, soon his lips caught hers and he marvelled at the feel of her lips on his.

Katsumi's eyes widened when Itachi's lips met hers in a kiss she had always secretly wanted. After a moment of being stunned her kissed back her lips moving in sync with his. She trailed her now free hand up his back and across his shoulder to tangle in his soft black hair. Soon she felt Itachi open his mouth and swipe his tongue across her closed lips, immediately she knew what he wanted and opened her mouth to allow him access. She sighed when she felt his tongue rub across her own and soon he had coaxed her in to the kiss even more.

Itachi smirked inwardly when Katsumi responded eagerly to his kiss; his previous thoughts about Sasuke's near slip up had been answered. On some level Katsumi had always wanted this, she had always wanted him. Itachi was so deeply involved in his thought and the kiss he failed to hear the foot steps in the hall, he failed to hear his door open slightly but he didn't fail to hear the small gasp from the door way. Breaking the kiss he turned his attention to the door and smirked when he saw his Okaa-san beaming with what was most likely happiness. Realising she had been caught Mikoto Uchiha Blushed and said

"Gomen I heard a bang from the room and I wanted to see if you where ok, I did not mean to interrupt"

"It is not a problem Okaa-san" replied Itachi evenly.

"Well I will be going now, good night" she said quickly then she fled the room.

Itachi smirked and turned back to a very red Katsumi; her blush deepened when he leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. Stepping away from her he took hold of her hand and led her back over to the bed; he slowly slipped under the covers and pulled Katsumi along with him. When both of them where under the covers he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Katsumi stiffened for a moment then she slowly relaxed, her arm automatically came up to go across his chest and her head shifted slightly to rest at the crook of his neck. Itachi turned his head and kissed her head once

"Good night Koi" he whispered softly, then he closed his eyes and feel in to a dreamless sleep.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Yey! All done, and with a bit of Katsu/Ita in there to  awe so sweet... anyway hope you guys liked it and please don't forget to read AND REVIEW! Lol

Thanks

Jus-Chan


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own this story

Ok so I finally updated! Lol sorry I took so long I have been so busy, mostly I have been out with a guy from a band  um anyway enough of my kind of love life hahaha... this is a small chapter but the next one will be longer, I just needed a filler at the min. Hope you guys don't mind.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 6

It was noon when Itachi woke up. The light of the day was streaming through the open window and lighting the room. Itachi opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room, he couldn't see anything out of place but he knew something had woken him up. He scanned around the room again and slowly he slipped his hand across the bed to wake Katsumi up, his hand met air and he sighed. Now he knew what had woken him up. Moving his hand back to his side of the bed he brought it up to cover his eyes. After rubbing his eyes to wake him self up a bit he sat up in the bed and looked around the room for his pants. Climbing out of the bed he grabbed his black jounin pants and slipped them on, and then he walked to the door and made his way down stairs. When he got down the stairs he walked straight in to the living room and looked around, frowning at no one being there he turned and made his way in to the kitchen. Again it was empty, he allowed his chakra out to search the house and found that no one was here. Wandering back in to the kitchen he walked over to the kettle an put it on, he then began getting things out of the cup board to make his camomile tea. As he walked around he noticed a note taped to the front of the fridge. Walking over to it he pulled it from the door and read over it

_Itachi,_

_Both Katsumi and Sasuke have come shopping with me. None of us wished to disturb you. We will see you later._

_Okaa-san._

He sighed again and put the paper down on the counter. After he had made his tea, Itachi decided to go and train for a while. Katsumi had gone out as had Sasuke so the plan couldn't be put in to motion now. Draining the last of his tea he placed the cup in the sink and headed up stairs for his weapons and a shirt. When he was dressed he headed out of the window and in to the forest surrounding the Uchiha estate. He made his way through the trees and in to a clearing very few people knew bout, only himself, Sasuke and Katsumi knew of this place. He began training as soon as his feet touched the floor of the clearing. He had been training for a little over two hours when suddenly he froze, a sense of danger lingered in the air, and soon it was followed by a feeling of panic. Itachi stood concentrating for a moment, his eyes where closed he was searching for the source of the feelings suddenly his eyes shot open and one name left him in a breath

"Katsumi"

With a burst of adrenalin he took off towards the village centre looking for any sign of his mother, Sasuke or Katsumi. As he got closer he saw the villagers running away from the main gates, all shinobi where running towards the main gates. Itachi pushed himself harder and faster trying to get closer to the cause of the panic. As he got closer he saw the reason for the trouble, sound shinobi where all over the main part of the village, on roofs, in houses in the streets. And right in the centre of them was the man who ran the village of sound. Orochimaru.

Itachi made it his goal to get to the man and stop him, for years Itachi knew he was the only person who would stand a chance against the snake sannin, well him and the other two sannin. Pushing his way past shinobi he made his way to the snake man, taking down sound Nin as he went. As he drew closer he became more aware of his fellow leaf Nin and became less aware of Katsumi. The girl who's panic had warned him of the trouble here. Realising this he stopped and began to search for her chakra signature. He came across many others in his search Genma, Shino, Hana, Shisui, and others. Soon he came across that of his Brother's and Sakura's, then Sai and Naruto but no Katsumi. A feeling of panic welled up inside of him and he turned from the snake man, his main objective now was to find Katsumi, as he moved away towards hokage tower he heard a voice behind him.

"Where are you going Itachi-Kun?" hissed the snake.

Itachi froze and turned back to him. Stepping forward he glared

"Orochimaru"

"Heh, you would think you where un-happy to see me Itachi-Kun"

"What do you want?"

"The same thing I have always wanted Itachi" he hissed

"To become the leader of all nations? To learn all jutsu?"

"Heh, you remember Itachi, but I can not do that alone, though my Jutsu is almost perfect I need more time to learn all. I need something. Something that will help me obtain the jutsu quicker"

Itachi thought about this for a moment then said

"You have tried obtaining the sharingan for my family before, from me and Sasuke, you didn't get either of us then and you won't now"

The snake laughed and Itachi froze, what did he find so amusing? Once his laughter had died down the snake stepped closer to Itachi and said in a low voice

"I do not want you or Sasuke-Kun this time, no I am after someone much easier to obtain. Someone who has yet to reach her full potential."

Itachi didn't even have to think about whom he meant, his fists tightened and a growl ripped from his throat.

"You will not touch her!"

"Too late" he hissed

Before Itachi could answer he heard something that made his blood freeze.

"Katsumi!" It was Sasuke

Itachi spun around and came face to face with something that made his heart stop. Katsumi was unconscious and in the arms of a sound Nin. Before he could move towards the girl Orochimaru spoke.

"If you go near them I will have him kill her now"

"Leave her alone"

"No" the snake man then turned to the sound Nin closer to him and said "we have what we came for now lets go"

With out giving much time for anyone to react hand seals where made and all but a few sound Nin where gone. Itachi stood looking at the spot Katsumi had been and felt a rage building up inside of him. Just as he got her back he lost her again, but he would not lose her forever, he tore his eyes from the spot she once was and headed straight for Hokage tower.

Ok as I said short chapter. Please read and review!!! Thanks guys

Jus-Chan


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I know it's a short chapter but lets just say I ain't feeling up to writing at the moment. But hey at least it is something! Anyway thanks for sticking with me guys and I hope you read and review.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 7

Running up the stairs Itachi burst through the doors to the Hokage's office. He burst through the door and stopped at the sight. His Oka-san, Otou-san, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and Shisui. He stopped and looked at them all then towards the Hokage. Stepping forward he all most hissed

"He took her"

"I am aware of it Itachi"

"We need to get her back"

"And we will" said his Oka-san

Itachi looked t her then back to the Hokage. The hokage stood up and said

"All the shinobi in this room, except you're Otou-san and Oka-san will be joining you on the mission to get Katsumi back"

"How long do we have?" he asked

"How ever long it takes, Katsumi is a top priority right now, if Orochimaru ever manages to find a way to use the Sharingan this village will be in great danger"

"Katsumi is strong, stronger than the clan elders have ever given her credit for; she can fight the snake for as long as it takes"

"Which let's face it won't take long" said a voice from the window.

Itachi's eyes shot up and widened in disbelief stood before him was Katsumi, as he looked over her he noted that apart from a few scrapes and bruises she was unharmed. She gracefully stepped off the window ledge and stepped in front of the hokage.

"Gomen Hokage-sama I was a bit delayed in getting here to notify you that I was still within the village"

"How?!" asked Sasuke with a tone of clear disbelief

She turned to face him and said

"Did you honestly think after what happened in the forest of death I would not have had a plan for something such as this?"

"But how did you do it Katsumi?" asked Itachi

"A shadow clone"

"I saw it myself it was no shadow clone"

"Oh but it was. It was just an advanced clone I have been working on..." she stopped and doubled over in pain. Itachi ran to her side and she gripped his arm.

"Though...it still has kinks to work out" she gasped out just as another wave of pain hit her.

Itachi flicked his eyes up to the hokage who was already out of her chair and on her way to the young Uchiha woman. She knelt down and placed her glowing hands on the Uchiha's stomach. Her eyes flicked up and she asked

"Katsumi, how does this clone work?"

"It's me, and not just a normal clone it is part of me. It will not vanish with one hit it must be killed, as in stabbed, had a jutsu used against it. But I can feel its pain, all though this is a set back when it dies it does not effect me" she spoke slowly

Itachi and the hokage shared a glance of mutual awe that she had come up with something like this. Slowly they lowered her to the floor and allowed her to sit down, every now and then a flash of pain would shoot across her face and Itachi winced every time. The hokage kept up the steady stream of the healing jutsu into her and it seemed to be helping until, a gasp ripped from her throat and she began to thrash. Itachi let go of her only to take a grip of her arms and pin her down. He could see the pain in her eyes, the fear that ripped threw her and he wished he could make it stop. As her thrashing became more violent Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi helped hold her down. It felt like an eternity until she stopped thrashing but when she did Itachi looked up to see her eyes closed and her face pale, panic rushed through hi until the hokage spoke

"She is asleep Itachi"

"Will she be ok?" asked Mikoto

"I know she will wake up, but I can not tell you if mentally she will be ok. I don't know what Orochimaru done to that clone but it terrified her" spoke the hokage.

Tsunade flicked her eyes up to Itachi and said

"Take her to the hospital; I will be along in a minute"

With a sharp nod Itachi picked Katsumi off and rushed her to the hospital, the whole way hoping she would be ok.

Again please read and REVIEW  thanks for sticking with it guys

Jus-Chan


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own this story.

Sorry for not updating sooner guys it has been one mad few weeks here. Also it was my birthday so I hope you guys let me off with that hahaha. Right it's not as long as usual but it's the best I could do right now. I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope to see some reviews for this chapter

* * *

It was now border lining midnight and Katsumi still showed no sign of waking up anytime soon. Itachi sat in the comforter chair watching her sleeping almost as though he could wake her up with just the looks. But still she slept peacefully the Hokage had assured him that when she was ready to wake up she would but Itachi wouldn't believe the woman until Katsumi was awake and talking. Sighing he sat back in to the chair and shut his eyes. But almost as soon as he had done this his eyes shot open and he was on his feet, and in between the door and Katsumi. He relaxed again when he saw it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke" he said in greeting as he sat back down

"You need some sleep brother" replied Sasuke

"Not while she is here, I won't leave her vulnerable"

"She won't be, I will stay with her"

"I'm fine Sasuke; I have to stay with her"

He turned his back to his younger brother and moved back to Katsumi's side. He could feel Sasuke move after him, a hand landed on his shoulder and Itachi froze, it was the first time in years Sasuke had willingly come near him to touch him. It felt nice to have Sasuke offer him comfort. He shifted his eyes from the sleeping girl to his brother, Sasuke was staring straight a head of him, his black eyes never leaving Katsumi's body. Itachi took note of what his brother looked like now, Sasuke had indeed grown, he was broader and taller now, his eyes held knowledge he never would have dreamed Sasuke would have known. He held himself differently, not prideful as most Uchiha's did he held himself with an air of indifference; he knew he was strong and he knew he was a powerful shinobi so why flaunt it? Itachi shook his head and smiled at this thought. Itachi watched as Sasuke's eyes focused on him and he could see the question there. He smirked and said

"You really have grown up Sasuke, more than I could ever have imagined"

"Arigato, you told us to train and become strong, both Katsumi and I pushed our selves to become the best in the village. We both felt we owed you for everything you done for us." He replied

"And I am proud of you both."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at what Itachi had said, Itachi just smirked and turned back to the sleeping girl. She was beginning to regain some colour in her cheeks and she looked better tan when he brought her in. He sighed and rubbed a hand across his eyes trying to will the tiredness away; Sasuke moved closer to him and spoke

"Itachi go home and sleep, I will look over her she won't be alone, you are no use to her when you can not keep you're eyes open"

Itachi turned to look Sasuke in the eye and said

"What if the doctor comes round? I need to hear what they have to say"

"Sakura is on duty tonight, she will tell me and I will send you a message, Katsumi is in safe hands, no one will get near her with me here..." he stopped then added in a quiet voice "I failed her once already, I will not do it again"

Itachi gave Sasuke a look that clearly said 'explain that last bit'

Sasuke shook his head and said

"It is not my story to tell, ask her when she wakes up."

"I intend to..." he stopped and his eyes flicked back to Katsumi again he sighed and said "I will go, the minute Sakura has been send me word"

"I will"

Itachi nodded and moved away from the bed, he turned to face Sasuke and said softly

"Arigato Sasuke, I will see you tomorrow"

Then he walked to the door and out of the room.

(The next day)

It was 7am and Itachi was pulling his t-shirt over his head, he had every intention of getting back to Katsumi. He did not want her to wake up and for him to not be at her side. When he was dressed her made his way down stairs, as he walked closer to the kitchen he could hear his Okaa-san and Otou-san talking in soft voices. He listened as he walked silently towards them.

"Sasuke stayed the whole night with Katsumi, he sent Itachi home to sleep." Spoke Mikoto

"I know, they both feel the need to protect the girl, I expect it from Itachi but not so much from Sasuke" Fugaku replied

"Sasuke trained with her every day Itachi was gone; he helped her when ever she needed it. He was the first person to see the pain in her at Itachi not being here. It forms a bond"

"HN, still Sasuke should step back and allow Itachi to take his place"

"Katsumi won't allow it, it's true she loves Itachi but she also loves Sasuke as a brother, she won't let that connection with him be broken, not even for Itachi"

Itachi stopped on the bottom step and carried on listening.

"I understand that but I do not like it and neither do the elders. As soon as Katsumi is married to Itachi she will be kept on the estate and in the village, So Sasuke will not see her as much anyway"

"Katsumi will throw a fit over being taken off duty; she won't give up being a shinobi for anyone"

"She will have to live with it, the matriarch of the clan can not be in harms way, and Katsumi will have to deal with the tradition"

"She won't and you know it, if you force her she will lose her temper and you know how it ended last time she lost control of herself"

"I remember, I didn't think she had so much power"

"And Kenji is still in hospital, Tsunade isn't even sure he will wake up again"

"I know"

"We need to speak with the elders about it Fugaku, perhaps they will allow her to continue being a shinobi"

"We will speak with them tonight, on more important matters; its Katsumi's 18th birthday soon isn't it?"

"It is next month"

"Well I think now is the time to begin wedding preparations."

"Hai, I will start on them today"

"Good, at least that is one thing we do not have to burden her with."

"Hai, I have to go now, I must speak with Tsunade about team 7 we need them at the wedding"

"Of course"

Itachi heard movement and slowly he made his way into the kitchen. Both his parents turned and looked at him; he nodded to them both then spoke

"I will be going to see Katsumi; Sasuke said she shows signs of waking up"

"Ok, if she wakes up today tell her I will be coming to see her" said Mikoto

"You wish to see her about the wedding?"

His Okaa-san look startled for a moment then said

"Hai, I need to see what day she would prefer"

"Until a decision is passed by the elders regarding Katsumi's Shinobi position we will not be married nor will a date be picked" he spoke softly

"Now Itachi do not be like this, you're Okaa-san and I will be trying to convince the elders tonight. But a date for the wedding must be set regardless" Said Fugaku

"No, if they decide Katsumi will be taken off duty the wedding will not be happening. I will not take her away from doing what she loves to do. I will not take her from her friends in that way"

Both his parents looked at him in shock, slowly his Otou-san snapped out of it and said

"We can only try and persuade them Itachi"

"Katsumi, Sasuke and I will come with you; we have to have our say"

Both of them nodded and Itachi smirked, when all three of them turned up at the meeting the elders would have to say yes to Katsumi staying on duty. Itachi turned to leave the room when suddenly a small cat appeared in front of him. Bending down he stroked over the cat and took the small scroll off its leg. Standing up again he opened the scroll and read the three simple words that made him run from the house

_She is awake_

Itachi ran through the village and towards the hospital. He needed to see her with his own eyes. To make sure she was ok, to hold her. He pushed himself faster; he burst through the main doors of the hospital and went straight to the stairs, taking those 3 at a time he got to the private room in less than 3 minutes. He burst through the door and stopped when he saw Katsumi jump. He slowed down and walked over to her, the frown that had been on her face since his entrance in to the room left her face and was replaced by a small smile. He climbed on the bed and pulled her to him; as soon as she was close enough his lips met hers and he never intended to move them away again. He poured all of the love he felt for her, as well as the frustration and worry he had felt in to the kiss. She responded just as quickly and just as fiercely. The need to breath soon became strong and Itachi reluctantly pulled away, he looked over her as she pulled back from him. The colour was back in her face and her eyes sparkled. She looked fine; softly he brought his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek.

"How do you feel?" he asked

"I feel fine, how long was I out?"

"Only one day"

"Better than last time I was out for a week" she smirked

"Do not use that Jutsu again Katsumi" he said

She looked over his face trying to see if he was joking then her face dropped,

"Don't you tell me what jutsu I can and can not use"

"Katsumi it is dangerous! You could have gotten hurt"

"It's not dangerous you bloody fool"

Itachi just looked at her in shock. Did she just call him a fool? Katsumi looked at him and slowly she began to smile, soon the smile became laughing. Itachi just watched as she had a laughing fit still in shock at being called a fool. When Katsumi had calmed down (10 minutes later) he spoke

"I am not a fool"

"Depends what mood people catch you in" she muttered a bit louder she added "When it comes to strategies and jutsu and things to do with combat you are the damn smartest person in the village and you know it but when it comes to people you love you are a fool, as someone you love I refuse to take orders from you"

"Katsumi it is dangerous, you just won't see it because you are proud of it"

"Damn right I am, it will be perfected and I will continue to use it"

Itachi sighed and rubbed a hand across his face, slowly he spoke

"While you perfect it you will only use it if me or Sasuke are around, if we are not you do not use it"

"Fine" she snapped

They sat in silence for a while then Itachi said

"Okaa-san will be here later"

"Why?"

"To talk about the wedding"

"Urgh what about it?" she asked

"She wants to set a date and talk to you about you're dress"

"I don't want to do this, can't she pick it all and leave me alone?" she asked

"I don't think so" he said with a small smile

Katsumi sat back and folded her arms across her chest and began to sulk. Itachi smirked and climbed further up the bed until he was lying next to her. He pulled her down so she was lying next to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled herself closer him and put her head on his shoulder. They just stayed like that for a wile not talking until Itachi asked

"When is the doctor due t come and see you?"

"In a few hours, an ANBU team came in injured so they are all in surgery" she yawned then

Itachi nodded and said

"Go to sleep I will wake you when the doctors come"

"Hai" she said softly then after pulling herself closer to him she fell to sleep. Itachi looked down at her and watched her sleep. He felt his heart swell with love when he looked at her and smiled in knowing he would have her with him for years to come. Slowly almost so he didn't notice Itachi's eyes began to drift closed and soon he too was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own this story

Heh I know I said I was going to update the day after the last chapter but I forgot lol, and I got caught up playing with my new phone lol. But hey its here now do not forget to read and review please. Any tips on anything will be welcome.

Thanks Guys

Jus-Chan

* * *

Chapter 9

The sound of the door opening woke Itachi; his eyes shot open and flew to the intruder who now stood in the door way with the biggest smile in the world on her face. Itachi sighed and sat up, careful not to wake Katsumi as he did, and looked towards Mikoto.

"Okaa-san you are not going to wake her up" he warned

"I have to Itachi and you know it" she scolded

"Okaa-san she hasn't slept much, she is tired. Leave her until she comes out of hospital which will be later on today"

His mother stood and looked at him as thought she was trying to see through a lie. Itachi shook his head at this as there was no lie to see through. After a few more minutes she nodded and said

"Very well I will speak with he this evening. Oh and Itachi, Katsumi's possessions have been moved in to our house" with that she left.

Itachi stood wide eyed looking at where his mother had stood moments before. She could not mean that they intended for both Katsumi and himself to share a room? Not before they where married. Itachi stood in the same spot un moving for at least 10 minutes until he heard movement from behind him. Turning quickly he smiled when he saw Katsumi was awake and looking at him with concern on her face. He walked back over to the bed quickly and kissed her softly on the head. Pulling back he spoke

"Don't worry nothing is wrong I was just a bit shocked by Okaa-san"

"Why? What did she say to shock you?"

"Hmm something about you moving in to our house as of today" he watched her face for any reaction. He was surprised to see a small smile on her face.

"I don't know why that shocked you Itachi, I have practically lived in you're house all my life"

He stopped and thought about this then nodded. It was true from the day she was born Katsumi had spent more time in his home than her own, back then it was by force but as she got older it became her own choice. He smirked as he thought of something

"You do know they will expect you to sleep in my room"

At that she scowled, pursing her lips she spoke

"I will not, you hog the bed"

"Is that really you're only concern?" he asked with one eye brow raised

"It is" she said with a small blush on her face.

Itachi knew it wasn't her only concern but he decided to let it go... for now. He watched as Katsumi lifted her head again, just as she was about to speak the door opened and the doctor walked in. Katsumi smiled and said

"If you don't tell me I am leaving there will be murder"

The doctor laughed and said

"Don't worry Katsumi, you are free to go, but for the sake of everyone's sanity do not use that jutsu again, it may prove to have bad effects if used for to long"

"But you don't know it will" she countered

"No but it is uncertain, much like Naruto's rasenshuriken. In the beginning it was ok but we later found it was causing damage to him"

Katsumi looked like she was still going to argue but Itachi cut her off before she could.

"Arigato Doctor, I will make sure she does not use it again"

"Very well Uchiha-Sama, Katsumi is free to go then" and with that said the doctor left the room.

Before Katsumi could shout at Itachi, as he could see she was going to do he said

"I lied to the doctor"

Her mouth snapped shut and she smiled

"Good to know, now if you don't mind I want out of this hell hole" she jumped out of the bed and quickly grabbed her clothes, and then she ran in to the adjoining bath room and got dressed.

Itachi just smiled and stretched out on the bed to wait for his wife-to-be.

10 minutes later both Itachi and Katsumi where half way back to the Uchiha Estate. Katsumi looked happy to finally be out of hospital and Itachi looked like he usually did, board. Only a few people knew that he was excited to have Katsumi back at his side, and one of those people where making his way over to the couple now. Sasuke walked straight up to Katsumi and pulled her in to a large hug. Her arms automatically went around his back and she relaxed in to him almost immediately. Itachi stood back and watched the two, a small simile crept over his lips and he shook his head. His parents (as much as he didn't agree in the beginning) really had made a great choice with Katsumi. His whole family loved her like she was one of them. Both she and Sasuke had an amazing sibling like relationship; she was everything he could ask for in so many ways. She would make him think about things that he wouldn't have before, she would challenge him in many ways and she would help him run the clan better than he ever could with any one else at his side. The two young Uchiha's pulled apart in front of him and he listened to them both

"How are you feeling?" asked Sasuke

"I'm fine, you know people really need to stop worrying about me" she replied

"Not a chance" Sasuke smirked then he added "the team are having dinner tonight, Kakashi expects you to be there"

"I know, I don't know if I will make it though, plus you guys are not my team" she pointed out

"Well you have been training with us that long you may as well be, be there tonight or I will come home and drag you kicking and screaming"

And with that said he walked away from the couple and off to where ever it was he was going. Katsumi glared after him which made Itachi chuckle. Her glared turned from Sasuke to him and he smirked, walking over to her he wrapped his arms around her waist and spoke in to her ear

"If you really don't want to go, I will make sure Sasuke leaves you alone"

"I am not sure if I want to go, plus it's not Sasuke who worries me, it's Kakashi, he can be very persuasive"

"Not with me he can't" said Itachi as he moved away from her and took her hand in his.

Together they carried on there walk to the Uchiha Estate. Not much was said but at the end of the day not much was needed to be said between the two. The semi silence lasted until they both stepped in to the main house and suddenly there was a very excited Mikoto in front of them talking a mile a minute. Katsumi looked to Itachi for help deciphering what his crazed mother was saying but even he couldn't help. Suddenly Itachi found Katsumi gone from his side and dragged back out of the front door. Itachi stood looking at the door his future wife had just been dragged out of with disbelief on his face, he soon found himself joined by his Otou-san. Fugaku stood next to him and said

"She has been dying to do that all day"

"She could not have waited until Katsumi had sat down for a while?"

"You didn't see her all day she was acting like Sasuke when he was 5 at Christmas"

"Oh"

"Hn, anyway, I have something to give you"

Itachi looked at his Father confused for the moment and his father just smiled and walked down the hall way. Itachi knew what this meant and he followed after him. They walked through the house in silence and soon they came to a stop outside of the house study, Itachi waited while his father unlocked the door and followed him inside. Fugaku shut the door behind them and walked over to his desk where a large box waited, he took the top off the box and stepped back, he motioned for Itachi to come over. Itachi walked over to the box and looked inside, his eyes widened in recognition of what was in the box. He reached inside and pulled the dark blue kimono and black hakama out of the box. Next came the black haori and black obi. Itachi looked over all of the clothing, he never thought he would be giving his Otou-san's old formal attire to get married in but there it was in front of him. His eyes flicked from the clothes in front of him to the face of his Otou-san, Fugaku looked on impassively as his son stood looking at the clothes in shock. Finally Itachi spoke

"Arigato Otou-san"

"You are my eldest son Itachi, you will be taking over the clan from me, I always intended for you to have them"

Itachi just nodded and slowly he began to put the clothes back in the box. When he was finished he took the box to his room and sat on the bed. He leaned back and thought about the clothes he was given, they had been in his family for generations and it would be an honour to wear them, smiling softly to himself he looked out of the window and wondered if Katsumi was surviving his Okaa-san's shopping spree.

R&R please!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own this story and I hate typing this

Ok hopefully this will make up for not updating in like forever lol. I hope to update as much as I did before hand and get one to two up a week but we will see how it goes. Also in reference to my other fictions, 'for the love of them a hearts pain' and 'A game of Cat and mouse' I have very bad writers block with them at the moment so I wont be updating them, but I will continue with this one.

Thanks guys

Jus-Chan

* * *

Chapter 10

It was just after 6pm when Itachi heard the front door open; he stayed lying on his bed and listened.

"Katsumi could you take those bags to the living room please then we can go back out"

"As much as I would love to go back out I'm not see you" came Katsumi's reply

Itachi heard her moving swiftly up the stairs and soon her foots steps slowed as she reached his door. The door opened and she walked inside, not one word was said as she crossed the room and climbed on to the bed with him. Itachi smirked as he pulled her close to his chest; she relaxed in to his arms, she put her head on his shoulder and sighed. Itachi tightened his grip on her and asked

"Tired?"

"Hai, you're mother is evil" she replied her voice muffled against his neck.

He smiled at that and asked

"How many shops did you go to?"

"I lost track after the 10th"

Itachi smiled again and closed his eyes; this was how he could imagine going to sleep for the rest of his life. With Katsumi lying next to him, her breathing slow and her body relaxed. He smirked when he thought about his displease at the thought of this, of course some of his aggravation was still there but it was now kept in check, he knew why she was picked now more than ever. If she was strong enough for the snake sannin to make a play for her now he could only imagine what she would be like in a few years. But more importantly than that he was in love with her and he knew in his heart she loved him just as much. He didn't know when it had gone from being sibling love to this kind but all he didn't mind. He just hoped she didn't mind either. Though he guessed he would know about it by now if she did. He shook his head and turned to the more important matters such as the wedding. From when he had to start thinking about it Itachi knew he wanted a traditional wedding but he knew he wouldn't have it like that. Katsumi didn't want it flashy or big and he knew she would go mad if that was what it was like. He knew his mother was upset that Katsumi didn't want a large wedding; in fact she voiced how upset she was when Itachi made the mistake in asking about it. He shuddered at the thought, the slight movement jolted Katsumi slightly and she frowned in her sleep. Itachi looked at her and smirked, even though she could sleep through most things if u made the smallest sound around her or the slightest movement then she would wake up. He wrapped his arm more firmly around her and closed his eyes; the clan meeting wouldn't be for another few hours so while he waited he slept.

(A few hours later: In the Uchiha meeting hall)

Itachi walked in to the meeting hall with Katsumi at his right hand side and Sasuke on his left. It was symbolic and the whole clan knew it, Katsumi as his wife would always be at his right hand side and Sasuke as his soon to be advisor would always be on his left. He hadn't even taken over the clan yet but he was showing where the power was. It was him, Katsumi and Sasuke the new generation of Uchiha that would rule the clan and there fore would be the power that held them together. Itachi walked to the head of the table and sat on the right of his Father, Katsumi sat next to him with Sasuke next to her. His mother was opposite him and she smiled across the table, he smiled back and looked to his father. Just as Fugaku took a breath he felt Katsumi take his hand under the table, he gripped her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He knew she would be worried about this meeting as it directly affected her future. Fugaku soon had the attention of the whole room, as soon as they where all quiet he spoke

"I have called this meeting today to discuss the future of our soon to be new matriarch" he stopped and looked around the room then continued "I know it has always been our tradition to have the matriarchs kept within the village and not allowed to continue their shinobi lives but I think in this case we must make an exception"

He stopped again to asses the look on the faces of the elders, not one of them looked happy with the thought of allowing Katsumi out of the village but they would not interrupt Fugaku until he allowed it.

"As we all know the village is running low on shinobi due to attacks from both sound and mist, I believe taking Katsumi off active duty when the marriage has commenced will put our village at greater risk, not only is she an exceptional shinobi but she is also one of the very few Uchiha shinobi who has complete control over her sharingan, I am ruling to keep Katsumi on active duty for as long as this village needs her" he looked around the room again and then said "All those who disagree may speak now"

"As every other matriarch since the Uchiha clan was founded Katsumi should stay within the village where she will remain safe" spoke elder Akio

"Not every matriarch has been safe while kept inside the village" replied Sasuke

"Hai, Uchiha Akane the 10th matriarch was assassinated inside the village while she was pregnant" continued Katsumi.

Itachi smirked at this and the smirk grew in to a smile when he saw the stunned faces of the elders. Well all of the elders except for elder Katsu who looked both impressed and amused by the younger Uchiha's out burst.

"And the 11th matriarch was again targeted inside the village and left in a coma" said Sasuke

"Then Mikoto-san's grand mother was attacked and again left dead, while inside the village" Again Katsumi finished.

"The village is about as safe for Katsumi as out side of it, only out side of the village she will have her weapons and her team"

The elders looked at both they young Uchiha's and shook there heads, Elder Yusu then spoke up

"And tell me Sasuke-sama how did Katsumi and you're self come across this information about the former Matriarchs?"

Sasuke looked at Katsumi and smirked; she smiled back and spoke up.

"Actually I think you will find it was me who got the information; I just shared it with Sasuke"

Itachi had to hide his smile behind his hand; his future wife had broken in to the family vault to find the documents. He knew she had been up to something but he had never thought it was that.

"And how prey tell did you get it?" hissed elder Daisuke

Katsumi raised an eye brow and spoke sweetly

"Why I broke in to the vault of course"

Itachi looked at his father and smirked when he saw a very small but proud smile on his face, he then looked at his mother who was openly smiling. If the elders had any doubts of Katsumi's talents they where gone now. Suddenly there was a squeal of a chair being thrown back and elder Daisuke was on his feet, his face red with anger. Itachi looked from the enraged Elder to Katsumi; she looked clam if not slightly board.

"How dare you break in to the vault" Daisuke shouted.

Katsumi rolled her eyes and said

"Over react much? So what if I broke in to the vault there is nothing of great interest in there anyway... I should know I looked" a mischievous look was in her eye and Itachi shook his head.

"Those files are for us elders only! You had no right going in there even if you are to be the matriarch"

"You can keep them I would have more fun watching paint dry" she spoke

Itachi moved to speak but he felt his father's hand on his shoulder and looked to him.

"Let her speak Itachi, she needs to prove that she can be independent"

Itachi sat back and watched the proceedings, but he was ready to jump to her defence when ever she needed it.

"You will not go against the clans rules again and you will remain in the village after the wedding!"

"Ha-ha and who is planning on keeping me here? You?"

Every elder in the room stopped dead and stared at the girl in shock, she was openly mocking them.

"Yes us" hissed elder Haru

"Hmm, I don't think so"

"And why not?" asked elder Katsu, he seemed to be the only one not annoyed at Katsumi, in fact he looked mildly impressed.

"If you don't agree to this then there won't be a wedding" she said

"We can force you there" threatened Daisuke

"Do you remember what happened to the last person from this clan who threatened me?" she watched him go pale and smiled "If you do not agree to this I will renounce the Uchiha name"

"As will I" spoke Sasuke

"And I" said Itachi.

Every person in the room looked at them in shock. Katsu smiled at them but Haru and Daisuke looked ready to kill them.

"You can not" hissed Daisuke

"Oh we can, and there is nothing any of you can do to stop us" Said Katsumi.

"But this clan will be left with out and heir" said Haru

"Yes I suppose it will" replied Katsumi.

Not one person in the room moved or spoke, the air was filled with tension and Itachi smiled. Katsumi had played this right from the beginning, she purposely got the elders annoyed and then to add to that she dropped this on them. After about 10 minutes Katsumi spoke again

"The choice is simple really, either allow me to carry on being a shinobi or lose the heir to the clan"

"This decision is hard to make Katsumi, as you know. We elders are stuck on tradition" spoke Katsu

"Hai elder Katsu I am aware but from where I am sitting the choice is obvious"

"As it is from here Katsumi" he agreed he turned to the other elders and said "We have no choice we must allow Katsumi to continue her shinobi life"

All of the elders glared and yet again Daisuke spoke up

"And what of children? How is she to look after them if she is on missions?"

"Excuse me I am not even 18 yet, you have no chance of me having kids for a few years yet" said Katsumi with mild horror in her voice.

Itachi smirked at this and shook his head. He respected she did not want children until she was ready but he knew how the elders would react.

"You have to have one child in the first year of marriage"

"You go take a running jump. I said no" she hissed

Mikoto made a sound from the other side of the table that she quickly concealed with a cough. Fugaku smirked and Itachi full out smiled. Itachi looked back to the elder to see them all grinding their teeth together in annoyance. Katsumi sat as calmly as she had all the way through the meeting. Eventually the elders calmed down and again Daisuke spoke

"It seems we have no choice, Katsumi may continue being a shinobi and when she has children is up to both her and Itachi-sama"

"Heh I win" said Katsumi softly.

Itachi smirked again and looked to his father. Fugaku stood up and spoke

"The decision is made then, this meeting is over"

Everyone stood, bowed to the patriarch of the clan and left the room, all except for, Itachi, Katsumi, Sasuke, Mikoto and elder Katsu. The elder walked over to Katsumi and held his hand out; she reached inside her pants pocket and pulled out a key which she handed to the elder. Everyone in the room looked on in shock and the elder spoke with a laugh

"You didn't think she could get past the guards and jutsu on the vault did you? I gave her the key"

"Which I will for ever owe you for" said Katsumi.

"Now child don't be silly, any grand child of mine who needs help shall get it"

"Arigato sofu" spoke Katsumi as she hugged him.

Itachi just looked on and smiled, so Katsumi did have help and from the one person no one ever expected. Her grand father. Soon the two pulled apart and Katsu spoke

"I must replace the key before they notice it's gone" he turned to Itachi then and said "Take care of her" then he left.

Fugaku shifted and walked over to Katsumi, when he was stood in front of her he asked

"How did you get him to agree?"

"I didn't have to do much, I asked he said yes" she said with a smile

Fugaku smirked then said

"I suppose we should all leave, you all still have wedding plans to get on with" then he turned and strode from the room.

Katsumi turned from where he had been stood and looked at Mikoto, her face paled and Itachi shook his head. Before his mother could say anything he spoke

"Okaa-san I was hoping to spend the evening alone with Katsumi, can the wedding plans wait until morning?"

She looked like she wanted to protest but when Katsumi moved closer to Itachi and laid her head on his chest Itachi saw his mother's heart melt.

"Hai, it can wait, but first thing in the morning I want you up and dressed ok?" she spoke to Katsumi

"Hai"

Itachi smiled and lead Katsumi away from his mother, but before he could get her to far she pulled from his grasp and ran to Sasuke, she threw her arms around him and spoke softly

"Arigato Sasuke, it meant a lot to me"

Sasuke hugged her back and replied

"Do not worry about it, go with Itachi and rest" he pulled back and kissed her head then walked from the room.

Katsumi walked back to Itachi and grabbed his arm while saying.

"I need to sleep"

"Then sleep we shall" he replied

She smiled up at him and Itachi found him self longing for the wedding to come sooner.

* * *

Please R&R or I will cry

Thanks again

Jus-Chan


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own this story and if I have to write this again I may cry.

Ok I want to say thank you to some people so here they are

_Chemical Destroyer_

_saiya uchiha_

_Perminatly Lost In Thought_

_Sharpie-Marker1101_

_Wunmiii_

_yuzuki0429_

_sesshoumaru4me_

With out these people I do not think I would continue my stories so thank you all and I hope to see some review off you guys soon.

Also there is a poll on my profile please go and vote.

Jus-Chan

* * *

Chapter 11

It was nearing 12:00pm when Itachi finally got in to bed. His back hurt and his legs ached. He grumbled under his breath and slid in to his bed, turning on his right side he wrapped one arm around Katsumi and all most immediately he relaxed. He felt Katsumi move closer to him and smiled, this was what he needed now, the comfort of her. Itachi thought back to the look on her face when he told her his father had some training for him. She had not been impressed at all; she had stomped away from him in such a mood he was worried he would come back only to find she had gone. But as soon as he had stepped in to the house he had known she was here. He smirked at the thought, not so long ago she wouldn't have been here, her mood would have lasted for days and he would have been lucky to get more than a 'go away' out of her.

He closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep but it wasn't working. The training with his father had been most difficult even for him and his body ached from the 6 hours work. He knew he wouldn't sleep unless he could get rid of the pain, but there was no way to do that unless he went to a medic and asked for them to remove the pain, but Itachi being as prideful as he is wouldn't lower himself to that. So instead he shifted trying to find a more comfortable place to sleep, after about 10 minutes of this he knew it wouldn't work. He shifted one last time and flinched in pain as Katsumi's elbow made contact with his ribs. He growled under his breath and was surprised when it was answered

"Well quit moving around then" hissed Katsumi

"Did I wake you?" he asked and as he did he wanted to slap himself, he already knew the answer.

"What do you think?" she snapped as she turned to face him.

She looked over him and almost immediately asked

"What's wrong? You are really tense"

"I was training with Otou-san" he saw her eyes light up on understanding and she moved closer to him.

"Are you really in that much pain?" she asked

He nodded stiffly not wanting to admit to his future wife he was in pain. She shook her head and asked

"Why did you let him push you so much?"

"You try saying no to him" he said softly

It was true when he knew his body couldn't take much more he should have said no, but Itachi couldn't at least not to his father. He sighed and looked at Katsumi again, she was frowning at him, and suddenly she spoke up

"I don't care if it was Fugaku that was training you, you should have said no when you knew it was to much" Itachi flinched at the tone in her voice, he watched carefully as he saw her take her hands out from under the covers.

He watched as she brought her hand closer to his head and frowned. She sighed and moved so she was sat up and said

"If I was going to smack you I would have already done it"

He raised his eye brow at this and she laughed. She moved again so she was sat on his stomach and slowly moved her hands to his head. He caught her wrist just before she touched him and asked

"What are you doing?"

She huffed and said

"Making you get some sleep, I can't heal you enough to stop the pain but I can make you forget it, now let go or I will slap you"

He smirked and let go of her hand, as soon as she smiled in thanks to him he moved and in seconds he had his lips against hers. She sat shocked for a few seconds then she kissed him back, her hands slipped up his arms and behind his neck while his moved to the base of her back, he pulled her closer and she tightened her arms around him. He leaned back pulling her with him and soon she was lying on top of him, they stayed like this for a while until Itachi pulled away, he smiled at Katsumi and she smiled back. Katsumi sat up and was just about to say something when the bedroom door opened. Sasuke walked in wearing his jounin uniform, he looked at Katsumi and said

"We have a mission"

"Know any details yet?" she asked

"All I know is it is to rain, something about two of the chunin going missing. The hokage thinks rain is planning an attack again"

"Well wouldn't that just be a ball of fun" she said sarcastically, Katsumi moved and slid off the bed. She walked towards the wardrobe and pulled out her own clothes. She then turned and headed for the bathroom.

Itachi looked to Sasuke and asked

"How long do you think this will take?"

"Two maybe three weeks"

"Hn, I hope it leans more towards two, Okaa-san will go mad if she isn't here" he stopped and thought about it then and asked "In fact does Okaa-san know you are leaving?"

"No I haven't woken her up and I do not intend to, the hokage needs both me and Katsumi on this mission and I know Okaa-san will stop her coming"

"True, but If truth be told I do not really want her to go"

"Yes I know you don't but we need her" he argued

"I know Sasuke so I won't get involved, mind you she may kill me if I do"

"True, I may just" said Katsumi as she stepped out of the bathroom, Itachi turned to look at her and gave her a small smile.

Katsumi smirked at him and walked over to the chest of draws, she knelt down and opened the bottom draw, and slowly she reached in and pulled out a long piece of cloth. She placed it on the floor and unwrapped it. Itachi smiled sadly when he saw what had been inside the cloth, it was her father's sword. She picked it up slowly and moved to place it across her back, Sasuke walked forward and helped her strap it on. When it was done she walked back to the bed and knelt down. Slowly she moved across the bed and kissed Itachi on the lips. She pulled away and said

"I'll be back soon"

"Good" he replied, then he watched her walk out of the room and slowly the door closed behind her.

Itachi lay in bed for a while, his head and body were still aching and he couldn't sleep. He knew why he couldn't sleep and it wasn't due to the pain. No it was because Katsumi wasn't with him, over the past few night he had become so used to her being in the bed it now made the bed feel empty if she wasn't there. He shifted in the bed a few times then sighed. He wouldn't sleep not now, pulling the covers off him self he got out of bed and headed for the door. He walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen, as he walked down the stairs he thought about what his life would be like after he was married. He knew he would never regret marrying Katsumi and he knew he would never be unhappy with it. But he also knew she did not want kids straight away, but he did, he wanted at lease four children but he knew he would not push Katsumi in to it. He would wait. He stepped in to the kitchen and began making him self some tea, perhaps it would help him sleep.

When his tea was made he sat to the table and drank it, his mind wandered to Katsumi. He hoped she stayed safe on this mission and it didn't take to long. The wedding was only three weeks away and the mission could take almost that long. He knew the elders would throw a fit if she wasn't back by then. He shook his head and smiled, he knew she would stay safe; team seven was the only team to have seven jounin. Of course this all came about after some injuries and fall outs between team members but once that had all passed the hokage had decided to leave all of them together. They worked brilliantly as a team and very rarely lost any battle. Team seven was easily the most feared team among all jounin and chunin. Children looked up to them, the hokage favoured them and the jounin respected them. Yet Itachi could not work out why none of the team (bar Sai) had not progressed on to ANBU. All of them would pass the tests but not one of them seemed interested in taking the exam. He had asked Katsumi once and she replied

"I will not be split form my team and family, that is why the test does not interest me"

He wondered if it was all of team seven who thought like that or if it was just her? He shook his head; of course it was the whole team, though he was sure if they spoke to the hokage she would allow them to stay as a team. Of course Kakashi might have warned them against it but again they should be in ANBU. He smirked and placed his cup down, after the tea he now felt a bit more calm and tired. Most of the aches and pains had gone. He stood up and picked his cup up. He walked to the sink and placed it there. Then he headed straight to bed. He was already counting the days until team seven returned and he once again had Katsumi with him.

* * *

Pleas read and review

Thanks Guys

Jus-Chan


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own this story

* * *

Chapter 12

Itachi woke the next morning his back ached and his arms did to. He shuffled himself to the edge of the bed and sat up. Slowly he wiped one hand across his eyes and looked around the room. It seemed quieter without Katsumi here; there was a more calming atmosphere in the room. He smirked at that, his life would be anything but calm when he was married to her. Itachi stood up and began to make his way across the room to the door. Just as he reached out to take hold of the handle the door opened and his mother walked in. She smiled at him then her eyes flicked to the bed. Frowning when she saw it was empty she turned back to him

"Were is Katsumi?"

"She left last night on a mission"

He watched her face go from passive to mildly annoyed then she asked

"And why wasn't I informed? Or any of the elders?"

"It was a last minute mission. Sasuke came to get her and they had to leave, there was no time to alert anyone"

She stood watching him for a moment then she sighed.

"I guess it couldn't be helped. How long will she be gone?" he could hear the hope in her voice

"Two to three weeks" That was the worst thing Itachi could have said

He flinched as he mother began ranting about the wedding and inconsiderate Hokage's. After a while it all just sounded like noise up until one question struck him

"How am I supposed to organise the wedding if she is not here?"

He stopped and thought about it, it was true Katsumi needed to be here for this, his mother needed her to make the final decisions on everything. Or she should have gotten written permission off Katsumi that she could organise it all and Katsumi had no say. Sighing he asked

"Do you wish for me to send her word? Asking for permission to be given to you?"

His mother's head shot up and she nodded quickly. Itachi sighed again and began the hand signs for the summoning jutsu, seconds later a raven was crouched on the floor Itachi quickly grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a quick message to Katsumi. Once he had attached it to the raven he spoke

"Get this to Katsumi as quickly as you can, she will be heading in the direction of rain"

"Rain!" came his mother's worried cry "What is she doing in rain?"

The raven took off and Itachi turned to look at his mother.

"Rain is where her mission is"

"Well I will be speaking to the hokage about this! Not only does she need to be here but it was requested she did not ever go back to rain!"

That caught Itachi's attention, stepping closer to his mother he asked

"What happened in rain?"

"I can not tell you Itachi, it is Katsumi's choice if she wants you to know"

"Okaa-san, if it was that bad and it hurt her so much should I not know?"

"I can not"

"Okaa-san please. Just tell me"

He saw her waver then she sighed, moving further in to the room she sat on his bed. For a moment she just looked at the floor then she looked up and met his eyes.

"It was not long after you left team 7 where sent on a mission to rain; Katsumi was asked to go along with them. They arrived in rain and the mission was going well. Until the night both Sakura and Katsumi vanished. The boys searched hi and low for them but they couldn't be found. Eventually Kakashi decided they would ask around see if anyone had seen them. For hours they looked and asked but no one knew, or at least no one was telling them. That is until they came to a house on the out skirts of rain, a woman there told Kakashi she had seen some of the rain shinobi taking two girls matching Katsumi's and Sakura's to the main house hold. He asked if it looked like the girls where fighting back and she had replied no. So by this time it was obvious they had been drugged. Kakashi rounded up the rest of the team and they made there way to the main house. They got there and got inside, they searched the whole house for the girls and couldn't find them, until Sasuke realised there was a basement, they went down to see if they could find them." She stopped and looked at a blank spot ion the wall. "I remember Sasuke saying there was so much blood, that he could smell it as soon as he opened the door. And that in his heart he knew it was the girls. They carried on in to a room and that's when they found them. Sakura was strapped to a table, her stomach and chest had cuts all over them. She had lost a lot of blood and was at the edge of death. Katsumi had been chained to the wall. She was much the same except it looked like who ever had been left with them had been trying to cut her eyes out. Kakashi got the team to get the girls out and according to your brother he killed everyone in that house. The girls where brought back here and healed by the hokage. Katsumi took the longest though; her eyes had sustained so much damage. When her eyes where healed she was questioned as to what happened she couldn't remember much. But neither could Sakura. Both girls where allowed home and for months Katsumi couldn't use her sharingan. If you look close enough at her eyes Itachi you will see the scars. And I think when she see's them it torments her"

Itachi leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. So this is what Sasuke had meant in the hospital that day. He hadn't protected Katsumi from the person who had tried to kill her. But it was not his Ototo's fault he had done his best and things such as this happened to shinobi. He shuddered, he had been so close to losing Katsumi yet he had known nothing about it. He opened his eyes and looked in to his mother's she asked softly

"What are you thinking?"

"That who ever harmed them was lucky Kakashi got to them before I did"

"Itachi do not beat your self up over this"

"How can I not?" he replied somewhat coldly

"Itachi this is probably why she didn't tell you, what's done is done, she lived and she is ok. Be thankful for that"

He went to argue back and stopped. It was true, Katsumi was alive and she was still as strong as always. But he did feel he should have been told sooner. Sighing he pushed away from the wall, he looked back to his mother and said

"I know, I did not mean to raise my voice. I'm going out so I will see you later Okaa-san" he bowed and turned to walk out of the door when his mother's voice stopped him

"Itachi while you are out, could you pick a few things up for me?"

"Hai, Okaa-san what is it you need?"

"Well some flowers for the table tonight, some pork for the ramen oh and I need you to collect something from Kureni" she walked towards him and placed the money in his hand. Then she smiled and left the room.

He sighed again and walked over to his wardrobe; he grabbed a clean top and pants and wandered in to the bathroom.

After cleaning up he walked out of the house and towards the best place in the village to get pork. Of course it wasn't a shop it was a restaurant of sorts and owned by the father of Choji Akimichi. Choji himself was part of team 10 and was one of Katsumi's friends. He stepped in to the restaurant and looked around, he expected to see either Choji or his father but instead saw the other two members of team 10. One of them was blonde and blue eyed her name was Ino Yamanaka her family owned the flower shop he would be going to later, sitting very close to her was a brown hair genius, his name was Shikamaru Nara. Both members of the team seemed to be talking quietly until the Nara boy's head shot up off the table and turned towards him. Itachi nodded to him while Shikamaru spoke

"Itachi-sama it's good to see you. Are you looking for Akimichi-san?"

"You to Shikamaru. And Hai I am is he around?"

"He's in the kitchen I will go and get him" Itachi watched as the self proclaimed 'lazy genius' got up and went in search of his team mate's father. His attention soon turned to the blonde and he nodded to her.

"So Itachi-sama how do you like the changes in Shika-kun?"

"You made him do that?" he asked in disbelief "How?"

"Ha-ha Itachi-sama you're so stuck in the past, Shika-Kun and I have been dating for the past two years. I thought Katsumi would have told you that"

"We haven't really spoken about her friends much. What else have I missed?" Itachi really didn't care but if all this mattered to Katsumi it should matter to him. Or so he told himself.

"Well. Neji and TenTen are together, she will soon be marrying him. Kiba is with someone from sand. Rock lee still has a fascination with Sakura, Shino, well no one knows really. Choji is seeing the girl from the ramen stand. Hinata is dating Naruto. Sakura is with Sasuke and Sai, well no one wants to know really" she finished with a smile on her face Itachi frowned then asked

"Are you sure about Naruto and Sasuke? Neither of them have said anything"

"I didn't think they would but hey can't keep it from the family forever right?" Before he could answer the back door opened and out walked Choji, he was soon followed by his father. Both looked at Itachi and Choji asked

"Itachi-sama what can we do for you today?"

"I would like some pork please" he said

"Ah of course, I'll be one minute" said Choji's father. He quickly walked back in to the back room. Itachi stood looking at the three members of team 10. All three of them where looking right back at him, until yet again Ino spoke

"So you and Katsumi are getting married? When?"

"Next month on her 18th birthday" he replied

"Oh right, so are the teams invited? You know us, team 7, and team 8 ad team guy?"

"Yes I would imagine so."

"Cool, it's been a while since I went to a wedding"

"HN, the invitations will go out soon……" just as he was about to finish his sentence Choji's father came back out. He held a bag of raw pork in one hand and smiled

"Here you go Itachi-sama, fresh just the way your mother likes it" He handed Itachi the pork and took the money from him. Itachi bowed once and said

"Arigato Akimichi-san." Then he turned and walked out of the restaurant. It took Itachi a good part of the day to get the shopping in for his mother, as for most of the day he was getting stopped by Katsumi's friends who asked about the wedding. Of course they would all be invited; Itachi knew this from talks with Katsumi. But still did it have to be him to tell them? He shook his head and carried on walking, he walked through the gates of the Uchiha estate and towards his home and as he walked he felt something land on his shoulder. He stopped and looked; it was the raven he sent to Katsumi. Placing all the bags in one hand he took the note of the birds leg and read it.

_Itachi, _

_ The mission should not last to long on our way to rain we intercepted a hawk. Apparently the two chunin that had gone missing are in rain and are badly injured, they had been taken in and cared for until the hawk had reached the village. We will be escorting the chunin home but it shouldn't take more than a few days. So tell your mother I will be back in time to finish helping her. Until then she has permission to do anything she wants. _

_ I'll see you soon_

_ Katsumi. _

Itachi smirked and rolled the note up, he released the summoning and carried on his way home. So the whole thing was a misunderstanding. He knew it happened and the hokage had a right to be worried. Shaking his head he walked up to his front door and in to the house. First he was going to give his mother the note and the shopping then he was going to go and train.

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks

Jus-Chan


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto but I do own this story**

**Sorry for the wait guys I was installing windows 7 on my computer and it took a while for me to sort it all out.**

**Thanks**

**Jus-Chan**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**It was now six days since Katsumi had left the village and Itachi still hadn't slept properly. He had been doing chores for his mother all week trying to take his mind of his absent fiancé. He was sat in his room looking through old mission scrolls of his. Some of the missions he had been on had indeed been tough but others had been simple for his intelligent mind. He sighed and rolled the last scroll up, there was nothing more for him to do that would keep him occupied until Katsumi's arrival later that day. He stood up with a shake of his head and left the room. Maybe his mother would have something for him to do. **

**(Later that day)**

**He flinched but kept walking; he did not want to deal with fan girls today. As he walked he could hear the foot steps coming closer until there was suddenly someone hanging off his arm. He looked down and grumbled when he saw Karin. (A/N: you all so knew she was going to appear at some point lol)**

** "****What do you want Karin?" he growled out**

**"****Itachi-Kun, why don't you leave this pesky stuff and come to my house for a while?" she batted her eyelashes as she spoke.**

** "****Karin let go" he spoke quietly but the threat was in his voice.**

**"****But Itachi-kun don't you want to come back to my house?" her eyes lashes lowered slightly. ** **She was trying to make her self look sexy, it wasn't working. He sighed mentally and spoke**

** "****Have you not been told about my engagement Karin?"**

** "****I have" she hissed**

** "****Then you will know I desire no one but my future wife" ** **Karin was literally shaking with anger when she hissed**

**"****Why go for that little whore from your clan, she is nothing compared to me" ****Before Itachi could answer a kunai flew from his left and sliced across Karin's face. She yelped in pain and surprise. Itachi paid her no attention and turned to see where the kunai had come from. He smiled when his eyes landed on Katsumi. She looked calm as she sat on top of the flower shop roof; her hair was blowing slightly in the wind. She sat up a bit more and said softly**

** "****You should watch who you are insulting Karin, most people would have killed you for that comment"**

** "****And I take it you are one of those people?" Replied Karin**

** "****No, if I had of been you would already be dead"**

** "****Like you could kill me, Uchiha or not I will always be better than you" **

** "****Hmm you think so? Do you think you can win against anyone in this village?" asked Katsumi**

**"****Of course" "****Are you willing to prove this now?"**

**"****Against you, always" she sneered**

** "****Oh I said nothing about fighting me, her on the other hand you will" Katsumi raised one hand and lazily pointed behind Karin. ** **Karin spun around to face her opponent, her eyes widened in shock when she saw the pink haired medic stood in front of her. Itachi smirked at the look of horror on Karin's face, Sakura took one step forward and Karin took three back. Of all the people Karin thought she would be fighting he was betting Sakura was the last one she thought of. Just as Sakura took another step forward Karin spoke**

** "****Are you too afraid to fight me your self Katsumi?"**

** "****No I just have more important things to do than beat the crap out of you" Katsumi stood up and walked to the edge of the roof and jumped down, she landed on her feet perfectly and walked over to Itachi. ****He smirked at her and she smiled back, now she was closer he looked over her for any injuries. There was none that he could see but she looked worn, he raised an eye brow in question and she just shook her head. She walked closer to Karin, when she was arms length from her she stopped almost like she was waiting for something. Then Karin spoke again**

** "****And what is more important?"**

**"****Organizing my wedding, now have fun and try not to lose to badly"**

** "****I will get you for this Katsumi" she hissed**

**"****Hmm if you say so" replied Katsumi. ****She turned back to Itachi and walked towards him, when she was close enough she pulled him to her and gave him a hug. Smiling he hugged her back. A few seconds later they pulled apart and headed back towards the Uchiha estate.**

**As soon as they both walked through the door Katsumi was knocked near off her feet by Mikoto. The young girl was pulled in to a fierce hug. Itachi stood back with a smirk on his face, Katsumi just looked shocked. After a few minutes of relentless hugging his mother backed off the young girl and looked her over.**

**"****Good you are not injured, oh Katsumi we where all so worried about you" said his mother**

** "****Gomen, the mission was a bit of a shock to me. I was not supposed to be sent on any until after the wedding"**

** "****Well obviously they needed your talents. Now there are some things I have to show you, but it can wait until you have had a shower and eaten" **

** "****Ok, I'll be back down in a minute then" Said Katsumi, she kissed Itachi on the cheek and ran up the stairs. ** **Itachi watched her until she was out of his line of sight then he turned back to his mother. She was beaming at him, he frowned then asked.**

**"****Okaa-san what is it you want to show Katsumi?"**

** "****Her dress" she replied "****I thought you where waiting for her return until you got that"**

**"****I was, until I saw the most perfect dress" she stopped then and looked at him with a frown she said "Which you are not allowed to know about now come and help me in the kitchen" ** **Itachi sighed and shook his head, then he followed him mother in to the kitchen.**

**(One hour later)**

**Itachi was in the back garden slowly walking around looking at the flowers his mother had planted over the years. He ached to go inside and see Katsumi but knew he would be chased back out of the house by both his bride to be and his mother. Since she had come back Katsumi seemed to be more excited about the wedding and it amused Itachi. She had gone from not wanting to be married to not minding to excited. He smirked at that, he was surprised at Katsumi's turn around but he had done the same thing. He carried on walking and just as he passed the red roses he heard his name being called. He turned slightly and looked to where it was coming from. He nodded to Sasuke as he came closer, he stopped at his side and asked**

** "****What are you doing out here?"**

** "****I have been kicked out of the house while Katsumi tries on her wedding dress"**

** "****Ah, yes that would explain why I am not allowed in either, I am sure they think I will tell you"**

** "****And you are saying you wouldn't tell me?" he asked amused**

**"****No I wouldn't Katsumi would kill me and she would get Sakura to help" Sasuke shuddered at the thought. ****At the mention of Sakura Itachi turned to his younger brother and asked**

**"****Is it true you and Sakura are together Ototo?" ****Sasuke's eyes widened slightly then he asked**

** "****How do you know about that?"**

** "****The Yamanaka girl told me" he replied ****Sasuke wiped a hand across his face and muttered "****Ino, must kill Ino" when he pulled his hand away he said "Hai Sakura and I have been together for a while now" ** **Before Itachi could replied a voice came out of no where**

**"****Yes hag and fag are great together" ** **Itachi watched Sasuke spin around and hiss**

** "****Sai" ** **Sure enough the artist jumped out of the tree opposite and landed in front of Sasuke. Sasuke reached out and grabbed Sai by his shirt and hissed**

** "****Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick the crap out of you"**

**"****Because I will kick the crap out of you both if you start" came Sakura's voice**

**"****Believe it!" shouted Naruto. ****Itachi watched the other two approached and smirked when Sasuke quickly let go of Sai. He turned and watched Sakura walk towards them. She stopped next to Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek the she looked to Itachi and said**

**"****It's good to see you again Itachi."**

** "****And you Sakura" he replied with a nod.**

** "****So where is Katsumi?" she asked**

** "****I'm here" spoke Katsumi from behind Itachi, he turned and smiled at her. ****She smiled back then asked. **

**"****What are you all doing here?" ****Sasuke smirked at her question and said**

** "****Kakashi and Yamato sent us, you are coming for a team meal"**

** "****Um no I am not, I am staying with Itachi" as she said it she moved closer to him.**

** "****Kakashi insists you come tonight, after all when you are married we won't see you much" this from Sai.**

**"****Yes you will" Said Katsumi**

** "****Ah but we know you won't after all I think my brother intends to keep you occupied for quite sometime" said Sasuke. ** **As Sasuke spoke all of team seven walked towards Katsumi who began backing up. She looked to Itachi who just smiled and shook his head**

**"****Sorry Koi but you are on your own with this team"**

** "****Traitor" she said only half heartedly ****Itachi smirked as Katsumi backed up even more; she was swiftly followed by the members of team seven. They where strategically boxing her in, Sasuke was in front of her, Sakura was coming in from her left, naruto from her right, while Sai was making his way behind her. Katsumi smirked and Sasuke stiffened.**

**"****We will not fight you Katsumi" he said**

**"****Only because you know you will lose" said Katsumi. ** **At that all of team seven stiffened, Katsumi flinched and muttered**

** "****And I had to go there"**

** "****Well then Katsumi we will make you a deal" Said Sasuke**

**"****If you win against all of us in a sparring match you don't have to come tonight" Said Sakura**

**"****But if you lose…" Said Naruto**

** "****You have to come" finished Sai.**

** "****I can not win against all four of you and you all know it"**

** "****Well then I suggest you come with out a fuss then" said Naruto**

**"****I don't want to, tell your pervert sensei I said no"**

** "****Aw come on Katsumi, we haven't been out for a meal in ages" Sakura said**

**"****I know but I just don't feel like it, I just want to stay at home" she insisted ****Itachi turned and looked at her as did the others. She looked at Sasuke and said**

**"****Next time I swear but tonight I just want to go to bed" ** **Team seven looked at each other then to Itachi. He raised and eye brow at the team and Sasuke sighed, the young Uchiha male turned to Katsumi and said**

**"****Ok, but next time you will come, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming"**

**"****Fine I promise I will come next time" she insisted. ****Itachi walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. He felt her relax against him and she said**

** "****Ok I am going to bed, I will see you all tomorrow for training"**

** "****Good night Katsumi" said Sasuke "****Night Uchiha" this was from Sai**

** "****Good night" Naruto**

**"****See you tomorrow" This was from Sakura ****With good byes said team seven jumped in to the tree's and away from the estate. Katsumi let out a log sigh and turned slightly in Itachi's arms, she kissed his cheek softly and said**

**"****Lets go to bed"**

**Itachi nodded and together they both walked in to the house**

* * *

Thanks for reading guys as always read and review please

Jus-Chan


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own this story and Katsumi**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**It was 8am and Itachi and Katsumi where walking towards training ground three, Itachi was watching his surroundings as always while Katsumi was glaring at something ahead of her. Itachi followed her line of sight and smirked when he saw Karin. Katsumi hadn't liked the girl before and seemed to like her even less since yesterday. He shook his head and watched his future wife keep Karin in her line of sight, as they drew closer he watched her tense up as if she was expecting an attack of the girl. She walked slightly slower so she was just behind Itachi when it happened. A kunai flew past him, he turned to cut it off mid air when he saw Katsumi move, seconds later the kunai was flying away from her and back the way it came. Itachi watched its flight as it headed towards the red head, he saw her panic and jump out of the ay but she wasn't quick enough. The kunai embedded its self in her left shoulder. Katsumi smirked and stepped forward, Karin glared at her from the floor and hissed**

"**Lucky shot"**

"**Maybe, shall we see how many more I can get?" Replied Katsumi**

**Karin stood up and brushed herself off while saying**

"**That was your first and your last"**

"**We will see, just not now, I have more important things to do than play with you"**

"**Always the same excuse Katsumi, if I didn't know any better I would think you where scared to fight me" replied Karin.**

**Katsumi spun around to face the red head again and hissed** "**I am not afraid to fight you, I would kill you before you even had a chance to breath, now get out of my sight you waste of space"**

**Karin stood looking at Katsumi in total shock; itachi was looking at the girl in pretty much the same way. Katsumi just looked at itachi and said.**

"**I am late lets go"** **And with that said she walked off and towards the training grounds.**

** Itachi followed after her still in still shock from the rage in Katsumi's voice when she spoke to Karin. They made it to the training ground within minutes and Itachi had gotten over his shock at Katsumi's behavior. As they walked in to the clearing Itachi heard the other four members of team seven arguing. Katsumi walked in to the clearing first and smirked at the sight, Sai was up a tree while Sasuke was stood below it giving him the evil eye. She stopped and waited for Itachi to catch up and said**

"**I am betting Sai said something stupid to Sasuke again, he always puts his foot in it and causes trouble"**

"**So this is nothing unusual then?" he asked with a smirk**

"**Yes this is unusual, Sasuke has normally got hold of him by now"**

**Before he could reply to her Sasuke hissed**

"**Sai get down here now! If you make me climb that tree to get you I swear you will be lucky to see tomorrow"**

"**Sasuke I am sure Sai didn't mean it" said Sakura, she looked up at Sai and growled "Did you Sai?" **

"**Of course not, plus I was merely suggesting you and dickless where more than friends I didn't actually say you where" said Sai**

**Itachi watched Katsumi flinch and quickly walk forward. Itachi stayed back and watched as both Naruto and Sasuke got more annoyed. Katsumi stepped in front of the two volatile boys and said to Sai.**

"**You are not helping your self Sai" then she turned back to Naruto and Sasuke "Guys you know Sai didn't mean it, plus he only says things like that to get a reaction out of you both" **

"**Hai, Dickless and Emo should have known I didn't mean it" ** **Katsumi's eyes widened and she shouted**

"**Sai you total idiot" ** **The she jumped out of the way.**

** Both Sasuke and Naruto ran past her both of them spoke one word each**

"**Chidori!" this from Sasuke**

"**Rasengan!" this from Naruto.**

"**Sai move!" shouted Sakura as she moved to intercept her two angry team mates.**

**Itachi watched as Katsumi took off after them to, he was worried about the two girls getting caught in the jutsus but stopped himself from interfering. This was something the girls could handle, and no matter how much he wanted to shield Katsumi so no one and nothing could hurt her, he knew he couldn't. He watched as she went for Sasuke and Sakura went for Naruto. Both girls tackled the boys around the waist and knocked them both to the floor. While the scuffle was going on he saw Sai jump from the tree and walk off. Looking back to the other four he smirked when he saw the two girls had both Naruto and Sasuke pinned to the floor. Sakura was talking to naruto slowly and calmly while Katsumi just smacked Sasuke upside his head. Walking closer he listened to what the girls where saying**

"**Sasuke he dose it to get a rise from you and you rise to it every time, just ignore the prat" Said Katsumi.**

"**Naruto do not listen to him, he is a stupid idiot who needs a slap and later he will get that slap off either me or Katsumi" Said Sakura.**

"**Ok, ok can we get up now?" this from Sasuke**

"**Yeah what the teme said" said Naruto.**

**Both girls looked at each other and slowly got off the boys, when all four of them where on there feet. They all began talking about what training they would be doing today; Itachi leaned back against a tree and watch how the three interacted with each other. They all acted like siblings. One minute at each others throats the next best friends; it was interesting to him as e had never really been close to anyone except his family and Katsumi. Of course he was in a gennin team but even then he hadn't gotten close to them, he could barely remember the names of them. He shook his head and went back to watching the four team mates, they where indeed very close and he could not imagine take Katsumi away from them, it would be unfair to them all. He pushed off the tree with every intention of leaving the four to train when he saw Katsumi hit the floor. He moved closer to her and saw a shuriken sticking out of her leg, she hissed in pain as she pulled it from her leg. Before she lost any blood Sakura was there healing the wound. Katsumi's eyes flicked back up, her Sharingan was activated and she scanned the tree line. Sakura finished healing her leg and helped her up, as soon as she was back on her feet she hissed on one word and took off in to the trees.**

"**What did she say?" asked Sakura **

"**Karin, she said Karin" Said Sasuke** **Sakura paled and said**

"**We need to go after her now, before she kills Karin" **

"**She won't kill her… will she?" asked Naruto looking worried**

"**I think she will, this has been going on for years she must be getting sick of it" Said Sasuke, he turned and looked at Itachi and said**

** "You are the only one fast enough to catch up to her, try and stop her, we will follow you"** **Itachi nodded and took off in to the trees following the faint trail of chakra Katsumi had left. As he ran though the trees he could hear the distinct sound of a fire Jutsu followed by the cry of someone in pain. He sped up trying to get to Katsumi before she did kill Karin. He could feel Sasuke behind him and Naruto and Sakura far behind Sasuke. He knew he would be the first there ad it would be down to him to stop her doing anything stupid. He ran through the trees faster and soon he came to a new clearing, as he came out of the trees he had to jump back to avoid the shuriken that flew past him. He looked around the clearing quickly, Katsumi was at the other side while Karin was closer to him. He walked around the edge of the clearing and kept both girls in his sight, looking over the two Karin was definitely the worse off. Her hair and clothes had been scorched, she was bleeding form numerous cuts along her legs and arms and her face was a mass of blood. But he gave the girl credit for still standing, even if she was swaying a bit. He looked back over to Katsumi and saw she didn't have a scratch on her, not even a hair was out of place. He smirked at that, just as he got close enough to grab Katsumi she took off towards Karin. A kunai in her hand and a cold expression on her face, Itachi took off after her but he knew he wouldn't make it in time. Katsumi held the kunai out in front of her and slammed it towards Karin just as it was about to make contact wit her throat Karin kicked out and caught Katsumi in the chest. Katsumi stumbled but stayed on her feet, she growled at Karin and moved forward again, Karin backed away from her, and her face had gone white. Slowly Itachi moved forward and came up behind Katsumi; if she carried on like this she would indeed kill the other girl. He got closer to Katsumi and just as she was about to go for the other girl again he grabbed her, she lashed out at him and he flinched, she had lost her temper badly, he spun her around and she glared at him. He looked in her eyes and they looked dead. He frowned as she struggled against his hold and he held her closer trying to work out a way to snap her out of it. Suddenly he had an idea. He pulled her as close to him as he could get her and lowered his head; before she could struggle he kissed her. She struggled for a moment longer then she stopped, she kissed him back and slowly he let go of her arms, he hands slid up his back and around his neck. She pulled his head down further and deepened the kiss. He smiled in to the kiss and after a few minutes he pulled back. She pulled back from him slightly and said**

"**You know that is the only thing that has ever calmed me down"**

"**I guessed" he looked at Karin who had now slumped on the floor unconscious and said**

** "Lets get you home before you do kill her"**

"**Ok then, but keep your mother away from me" ** **He laughed then and said**

"**Don't worry koi, no one is getting near you today" **

* * *

Ok thanks for the reviews guys

I hope you will keep going with the great reviews and keep me going with the story..

Thanks guys

Jus-Chan


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto but i do own this story.... and Katsumi

Sorry i took so long to update guys i was having some trouble with both my lap top and my desktop so it hasnt been fun. This chapter is pretty short but the next one should be a bit longer. As always thank you for reading and please read and review

Oh also i hope you all had a great christmas and new year

All the best

Jus-Chan

* * *

Chapter 15

It was now Three days until the wedding and Itachi could almost taste the excitement on the estate. Everyone was running around preparing for the best day of his life. Itachi himself was sat in the back garden yet again looking at the flowers. Katsumi was not around as she and his mother had gone shopping Five hours ago and had yet to return. He smirked at that, she probably wouldn't be back for another few hours if his mother had anything to say about it. He had no doubt Katsumi would be sick of shopping by now, and with that thought in mind he stood up and walked in to the house, he needed his little brother's help.

(Three hours later)

The front door opened and Itachi knew it was his mother and Katsumi. He Could feel how exhusted Katsumi was by how erratic her chakra was. He stood up slowly off his bed and made his way out of his room and down the stairs, he walked in to the kitchen and smiled softly when he saw Katsumi sitting at the table, looking at her she was as tired as he first thought. He walked over to her, his foot steps un-noticeable due to his mothers talking, and slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulder. She didn't turn around nor did she move away from him, she leaned back in to him and closed her eyes a small smile on her lips. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly then pulled back, his eyes flicked up and he saw his mother smiling at them.

"Okaa-san, I am afraid I will be taking Katsumi away for a while, she needs some rest" he said softly

"Hai, hai you two go, I'll see to all of this" she said as she motioned to the bags around the kitchen.

Itachi took Katsumi's hand and pulled her to her feet. Katsumi moved closer to him and followed him out of the room. She pulled him closer and asked

"Whats going on?"

He smirked and said

"It's a secret"

Just as she was about to argue Sasuke walked out of his bedroom and nodded to itachi, he gave Katsumi a smirk and walked past them to the front door. Katsumi watched him leave the house and turned back to the front. With a small frown on her face she said

"I don't trust you or your brother"

Itachi laughed and said

"That is not a nice thing to say about your future husband and you furture brother in law"

"I don't care"

Itachi shook his head and lead Katsumi further in to the house. He stopped outside of the main bathroom and opened the door, almost immediately they where hit by a cloud of steam. Itachi pushed Katsumi in to the bathroom and said

"You relax, when your ready come and get dressed" before she could protest again he backed out of the room and shut the door.

He walked back across the hall and in to his bed room shutting the door behind him he walked across the room and over to the wardrobe, reaching in he looked around for some of Katsumi's clothes. After looking for what felt like an hour, he was sure it was only a few minutes though, he picked out a skirt and top for Katsumi. Looking them over once he realised she would need some shoes but he knew she would get them her self. Walking around the room he grabbed a small bag and threw some extra clothes and things she would need then he zipped it up and put it on the bed. He turned and looked around the room realising that he hadn't missed anything he sat on the bed and waited for Katsumi to come in to the room. He lay back on the bed and ran through his plan. He would get Katsumi to get dressed then Sasuke would come back take Katsumi to a meal with Team seven. Then she would be staying with her team for the next two days until he could finish the rest of the work for the wedding here. He realised earlier that day his future wife needed some time to relax and not hear about the wedding every three seconds. He shook his head and planned out the next couple of days, as he was running through his 'to do' list Katsumi came back in to the room. He long hair was wet and braided back out of her face. She had a towel wrapped around her and a very confused look on her face. Itachi stood up and walked over to her, leaning in to her he pecked her on the lips and said

"there are clothes on the bed and a bag apacked for you" he stepped back and looked at her

She frowned at him and said

"The only way i am getting dressed is if you tell me what is going on"

He smirked and sat up straighter, looking at her he spoke softly

"You're leaving the estate, Sasuke is waiting outside to take you for a meal with team seven then you will be staying with Sakura for two days"

"And what about the wedding?" she aked as she moved closer to the clothes he had laid out for her.

"I will deal with what is left, you just need to relax"

"I don't" she argued while she slipped her top on.

Itachi smirked.

"Yes you do, you have not had a break for weeks."

"Your mother would go mad if i vanished....again"

"No she won't who do you think has helped me and Sasuke plan this? anyway no more arguments get ready and go with Sasuke" and with that said and done he walked out of the room.

As he walked away from the room he heard what he guessed was the hair brush hit the back of the door. He smirked and shook his head and carried on his way down the stairs. He walked in tot he kitchen and was greeted by his mother smiling.

"How did she take it?" she asked

"She might have killed her hair brush but apart from that she was ok" he replied

"Well you where right Itachi she does need this break, plus team seven have been going mad to get her to go for a meal with them"

"Hai, i know which is why she is having this break and i don't care if she wants it or not"

"She will not be happy with you"

"She will live"

His mother shook her head with a small smile on her face then turned back to the dishes she was washing. Itachi sat to the table and picked up a report scroll, normally he would have read it at ANBU head quarters but it was dropped off at his home due to his lack of presence there Genma decided to bring it to his home. Shaking his head he settled back to read, A few minutes later he heard Katsumi coming down the stairs, he looked up and smiled when he saw her in the skirt and top he had picked out. The skirt was black and tight fitting until it reached her knees where it flared out, the top was a deep purple off the shoulder silk style. Her hair was untied and laying in soft curls against her back, she wore no make up but Itachi always said she never needed it. All in all she looked beautiful, well except for the scowl on her face. Itachi smirked and asked

"Are you ready?, Sasuke is getting quite impatient"

Itachi watched as her scowl deepened and before he knew it there was a shoe being thrown at his head. He managed to catch it just before it hit him in the face, lowering the offending object he glared at her.

"Don't you dare glare at me Uchiha Itachi!" she snapped.

"Well do not throw shoes at me" he replied smoothly

"Well stop telling me what to do, you do not control me. Not yet"

Itachi froze at that he thought back to the first time she spoke those words to him

_(flashback)_

"_Katsumi" Itachi spoke, he watched the young girl flinch at the sound of his voice "You will go back, you have ne where else to go"_

_She turned on him then and said_

"_You do not control me Itachi-San, Not yet"_

_(end of flashback)_

He looked in to her eyes and spoke softly.

"I do not wish to control you Katsumi, nor will i ever"

He watched her shoulders fall in defeat, slowly she walked over to him and lowered herself on to his knee, wrapping her arms around his neck she hugged him. While she was still pressed against him she spoke softly

"Gomen"

He wrapped his own arms around her in response and smiled in to her hair.

"Do not worry, now go and have fun. I will see you in a few days" he pulled back and kissed her cheek softly.

She stood up and smiled to Mikoto and then turned to the door, just as she reached out to open it, it flew open and Sasuke reached inside grabbed Katsumi and pulled her out of the door. Mikoto laughed and Itachi smirked. Seemed Sasuke's Patience had run out.

"She wouldn't have done well without Sasuke or team seven" said Mikoto suddenly

"Hn, if it wasn't for those four i dread to think wht i would have come back to" he replied

"I don't mean then Itachi, i mean now. To take her away from them would be an act of crulety. I am glad the elders decided to let her stay as a shinobi"

"As am i, Those five always look out for one another, they act as a true team should, not many gennin teams are still as close as they are"

"Hai, i hope they always stay like that"

"So do i" he replied

Turning back to the scroll he began to read again.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it, again please R&R also the next chapter is the long awaited wedding :P

Jus-Chan


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but i do own this story

Hey guys sorry i had this up a bit later then i thought, i was helping a friend move house so i really couldn't write it. But hey its here now and its the chapter you have all been waiting for...The wedding!!! Please read and review on this and thank you for reading

Hope you Enjoy

Jus-chan

* * *

Chapter 16

It was now the day the whole clan had been looking forward to, the day both Itachi and Katsumi got married and Itachi finally took control of the clan. Itachi shook his head at the thought, he never did understand why everyone was anticipating his rise to clan leader, he was just like them a shinobi. He was nothing special but they all seemed to think he was. He smirked at that, yhey would soon find out he wasn't they expected him to rule over the clan with out mistake or problems but all people make mistakes. As he walked through the estate many of the inhabitants smiled or greeted him with the respectful 'Itachi-sama' and scampered off. He carried on walking through the estate keeping watch on his surroundings and watching as people make preparations for the wedding. As he came closer to his house he heard a lot of shouting followed by a loud bang, frowning he quickened his pace and stopped when he saw Sasuke on the floor with what looked like a broken nose. He raised his eye brow in question Sasuke turned and looked at him then said

"Do not ask"

Itachi nodded and helped his brother back to his feet, before he could ask where Katsumi was he heard a shout from the house behind him.

"Hyuuga Neji did you just punch Sasuke?!"

Itachi didn't hear the reply of the young Hyuuga prodigy but he was guessing it was a yes.

"Why did you do that you blundering idiot?" that was Katsumi's voice

Itachi looked up at the window and smirked, he could see Sakura, Ten-Ten and Katsumi stood in the room in front of a very worried looking Neji. Katsumi moved forward and had Neji pinned to the window before he could blink.

"I wanted him here you baka that is why he was in the house"

She seemed to be listening to the reply and what ever he was saying annoyed her. she pulled her fist back and brought it to his face in a flash. Itachi smirked and so did Sasuke. Katsumi stomped away from the window and Sakura followed her, Ten-Ten said something to Neji who then turned around and jumped out of the window. He landed in front of Itachi and still smirking Sasuke.

"I told you she wanted me there" said Sasuke

"Well your Father wants you, Naruto and I in the Hyuuga compound" He said

"Why?" asked Itachi

"Because Itachi-sama, he wants the girls to be left alone for a while. It seems Katsumi had a bit of a tiff with Karin again yesterday and the girls are trying to stop her going to kill her"

"Which is why i was asked to stay you fool. My mother thought it would be better if all of team seven was with her, now you might have scared Naruto off but i AM going back inside" Snarled Sasuke, then without another word he stormed past Neji and back in to the house.

Itachi flicned as the door slammed shut, looking at the Hyuuga prodigy he said

"Lets go and find my Father, perhaps i can persuade him to leave killing Sasuke until after the wedding"

Neji smirked at that and slowly the two began to walk towards the Hyugga compound.

(This will flick between following Itachi and Katsumi)

(Itachi)

As soon as he entered the Hyuuga compound Itachi found himself surrounded by men of both the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan. Frowning he tried to back away from them but they where having none of it. Shisui stepped out of the crowd and smiled at Itachi, then he turned back to the crowd and said

"Unless you all intend to die i suggest you back off him a bit"

The crowed back off slowly and Shisui grabbed him arm and pulled him through them all. When they where free of the crowd he let go of his cousins arm and said

"You know i think your getting married is the most exciting thing to have happened in a while"

"I do not understand why" replied Itachi

"Maybe it's because, dear younger cousin, you are anti-social and everyone knows it"

"Hn"

"And due to your being anti-social no one ever thought you would get married"

"I didn't really have much of a choice"

Shisui stopped and gave Itachi a hard look, stepping closer to Itachi he spoke quietly

"Itachi i know it wasn't your choice but Katsumi is perfect for you, she balances out everything in your life. Do not take her for granted Itachi."

"I know all of this Shisui and i will never take her for granted. I said i did not have a choice but even if i did i could not have chosen better. I love Katsumi, i always have"

Shisui looked at him for a few minutes then nodded, slowly they made there way closer to the main house hold of the Hyuuga clan. As they got to the door Itachi wondered what Katsumi was doing.

(Katsumi)

Since the girls and team seven had been there the house had been a mass of activity and despite being happy about her marriage to Itachi Katsumi was also feeling very nervous. She knew she would get like this on the day yet she had never expected it to be this bad. Her heart was hammering in her chest her breath was coming in short gasps. She felt light headed and dizzy, her palms where sweaty and she knew the colour had drained from her face. She tightened her grip on her knees and pulled them closer to her chest. It was mere hours until the wedding was to take place and she was un convinced she would make it to then before passing out. Which in the back of her head she knew was ridiculous she was a shinobi, soon to be one of the elite an ANBU, she had faced many foe all of whom where stronger than her and posed a fatal threat to her yet she survived. But the prospect of marrying the man she loved near brought her to her knees in fear. She pressed her face in to her knees and stayed curled up on the bed, no one was there to see her moment of fear, and that was how she wanted it. She sat there trying to convince herself that she shouldn't be scared of marrying Itachi and that she loved him. Of course it did go with out saying she loved Itachi after all why else would she put up with his high handed, egotistical arrogant ways? She smirked at that, not many people could deal with Itachi, even his mother had trouble with him some days. She shook her head and smiled, she decided to get up and stop freaking out in the bedroom. When she got to her feet she made her way to the bathroom, as she closed the door she heard the bedroom door open and Sasuke call her name.

"I'm in the bathroom i willl be out in a minute" she replied

"Ok well Sakura and Ino are going mad to get you down stairs" he said

"Why?"

"Something about hair and make up"

"They are aware the wedding isnt for a few hours yet?" she replied

"Are you aware of how long you have been up here for?" he asked

"About an hour?" she made it a question

"Try three, so you have like two hours to get your make-up, hair and other things done" he said

Again Katsumi felt her face pale. Three hours! she had been up here for three hours! She threw open the bathroom door and stood staring at Sasuke. She didn't know what was on her face but Sasuke moved across the room and wrapped his arms around her. She stayed stiff in his arms for a few moments then she relaxed she wrapped her own arms around Sasuke's waist, they stood for a few minutes like that. She heard the bedroom door open again and soon felt her self being covered by arms and bodies pressed against her. She recognised the scents. Team seven was here, right down to Sai. She smirked and pulled closer to the team drawing on there strength. She relaxed further but something plagued at her mind. quietly she asked

"How many people will be at the wedding?"

"About 300" said Sai softly

She stiffened right up again and she began to shake, pushing away from team seven she spoke quickly and panicked.

"I need Itachi"

(Itachi)

Itachi was in the process of fighting his cousin out of the room so he could get dressed. But as always Shisui was being stubborn and wouldn't leave him alone.

"You need help getting the clothes on Itachi"

"I am fine i do believe i may be able to dress myself" he replied

"Itachi stop being stubborn"

"No, now leave"

Shisui shook his head and walked towards the door, just as he placed his hand on the handle the door burst open. Itachi's eyes flicked up and he frowned when he saw Sai. Stepping in to the room Sai spoke

"Katsumi needs to see you Itachi"

"He can't go his Father would kill him" said Shisui from the floor

Sai flicked back to look at him and said

"If he doesn't go i don't think there will be a wedding, Katsumi is having a panic attack"

Itachi walked over to the door and stepped out, he stopped when Shisui spoke

"I'll tell your father where you have gone"

"Arigato" he replied then he left the house and made his way back to Katsumi.

Itachi got on to the Uchiha estate and moved quickly towards the main house hold. He got in to the house and ran up the stairs. Coming to a stop at the top step he searched for where the most Chakra was coming from and he felt it. Katsumi's chakra was fluctuating in a way that showed her fear and her panic. He moved towards her knowing already she was in his bedroom. As he neared the door he heard a scuffle followed by a bang. Itachi frowned and moved forward again then he heard Sakura.

"Naruto do not annoy her right now she may kill you"

"I didn't mean it, i was just saying to ignore them"

"Could you ignore close to 300 people?" that was Sasuke

"Well...no" said Naruto

"Shut up and stop trying to help!" That was Katsumi

Itachi put his hand on the door and pushed, he walked through the open door, ignoring the other members of team seven he walked straight to Katsumi who was huddled up on the bed. She watched him as he moved across the room her eyes never left him. he crawled on to the bed and when he was close enough he pulled her to him. She curled up against him her face buried in between his neck and shoulder. He felt her shaking and he smoothed her hair down and asked quietly

"Whats wrong Koi?"

She shook her head moving closer to him again. Sakura stepped forward and said

"She asked how many people would be at the wedding today and Sai stupidly told her, then she panicked"

Itachi nodded, he knew Katsumi didn't like crowds, she didn't like a lot of attention on her either. He knew she would panic but he was happy it was no rather than at the wedding its self. He kissed her on the head and said

"Naruto is right, Ignore them"

"How?" she said quietly

"Look at me and only at me. do not think about the people think only about after the wedding"

"I can't, I can't have that many people around me"

"You have to Kat" he said softly

Her eyes flicked up then and stared at him. He saw the fear in her eyes and he knew he was the only person who could remove that fear from her. He leaned down and placed his lips against hers she responded he pulled her further on to his knee and kept his arms wrapped around her back. After a minute or so they pulled apart, Itachi leaned his head against Katsumi's and asked

"Are you calm?"

"Hai"

"Will you still be calm when i leave?"

"Hai"

"Will you still be calm at the wedding?"

"Hai"

"Ok, I have to go, get dressed and remember what i said. Do not think about them only me"

"I will"

He nodded and kissed her head one last time, then he let go of her and got off the bed. He turned to Sakura and asked

"Will you stay here to help her?"

"I will, me and Ino and Ten-Ten. Don't worry about it Itachi we will keep her calm. But you need to go and take Naruto and Sasuke with you"

"I will take them now" he then turned and left the room, grabbing Naruto and Sasuke as he did.

He left the house with Sasuke and Naruto behind him. They all quietly made there way back to the Hyuuga compund. Itachi thought about Katsumi the whole way. He knew she would calm down and stay calm. Well he hoped she would.

(Katsumi)

After Itachi left Katsumi felt a lot better. Even though he didn't say it she knew he was also feeling nervous. Walking across the room she reached in to the wardrobe and pulled out her wedding dress. It was a beautiful Kimono it wasn't white it was a beautiful deep red with the Uchiha symbol proudly set upon the back, smaller versions of the symbol where stitched in the the arms and the hem of the dress. Mikoto truly had picked the most beautiful dress in the world for her. She laid the dress across the bed and looked at Sakura. Sakura smiled and walked over to the door, opening it she leaned out and shouted

"Ino! Ten-Ten!"

Seconds later she heard the distinct sound of footsteps on the stairs and soon Ino and Ten-Ten walked in to the room. Both girls held small bags which Katsumi knew had make-up and hair stuff in. She had two hours to get ready for her wedding and with these girls here she knew they would do it.

(Itachi)

As soon as he got back on to the Hyuuga compound Itachi was whisked away by Shisui and his other cousin Rhy. They dragged him in to the main house and up to the bed room he was using to get dressed in. Before he knew what had happened they both had hold of his wedding clothes and where moving towards him. He knew by the looks in there eyes this was going to be a long two hours.

(Half an hour to the wedding)

(Itachi)

Itachi was pacing the floors inside of Hokage tower. The wedding was getting held on the Uchiha estate and inside the Shinto Shrine but Itachi had to greet some of the Guests from Suna. One of them being Garra of the sand. As he waited he began to get nervous, this annoyed him as well. Itachi wasn't used to being nervous but this wedding seemed to be bringing out all the emotions he tried so hard to bury. Of course he knew no matter how much he tried to bury them someone or something would always drag them back to the surface. Shaking his head he looked to the clock and counted down the minutes to the wedding. It wasn't long now and this did not help with the nerves. As he began to pace again the door opened and in stepped Garra, Itachi stopped and walked forward to greet him. He shook Garra's hand and the hands of his brother and sister. It was a short greeting and not very formal but it was the best Itachi could do. After a quick talk with the Hokage Itachi was on his way back to the Hyuuga compound, the sand siblings had made there way to the uchiha estate where his father was waiting to show the guests to there seats. Of course he knew at the actual ceremony there would only be about 20 or so people allowed inside the shrine but he knew the after party would play host to at least 300. Of course he didn't tell Katsumi this as she already thought it would be 300 at the ceremony so it would be a pleasant surprise for her. As he walked back on to the compound he went straight to the main house. Walking in he went to the living room and sat on one of the many chairs and waited out the next ten minutes.

(Katsumi)

Katsumi was stood in front of the window looking out on to the Uchiha grounds. Man people where bustling around getting ready for the wedding. She sighed, there was at least 15 minutes until she had to stand in front of 300 people and marry Itachi and she had nothing to do while she waited. Her hair and make-up where finished and she was dressed. She hadn't yet looked in to a mirror an she didn't want to. She sighed again and wished Itachi was here to calm her, but she knew he wasn't allowed any where near her until the wedding itself. She fidgeted in the dress,the obi she was sure was to tight, the dress itself though it was beautiful was suffocating. She knew that feeling was just down to the fact she was more used to wearing ANBU or Jounin regular than dresses. Settling herself down she moved to sit on the bed. Closing her eyes she steadied her breathing and meditated. Her breathing became even and her heart rate normal, she was completely tuned out of the world around her. Minutes later the door to the bed room burst open and Katsumi nearly fell off the bed in shock, opening her eyes she looked up to find a very sheepish Sasuke stood in the door way. Giving him a glare she asked

"Why did you burst through the door? have you not heard of knocking?"

"Gomen, i was sent to get you. Its time"

Katsumi's heart jumped in to her throat and she stopped breathing. God Kami it was time and she wasn't ready for it.

(Itachi)

Itachi was standing in front of the Shrine, he had his eyes closed and his breathing was normal. But inside of him he felt panic swell, not seconds ago he had felt Katsumi's chakra spike and he knew she was in a worse state than him. Though to be fair he probably wouldn't have noticed the spike if he hadn't been concentrating on her. After a few minutes he smiled, obviously who ever had been sent to get Katsumi had calmed her down as her Chakra had returned to normal and she was slowly getting closer to him. Itachi sighed and stepped back, looking over the room once he smirked. Though they had gone with the Shinto shrine the wedding its self wouldn't be a traditional wedding. They had gone with a simple ring and vow exchange. Of course this suited Itachi fine and he knew Katsumi didn't want a traditional one. His mother yet again had done thing perfectly but he expected no less from her. Soon he felt Katsumi's chakra inside of the shrine, he slowly turned away from the Hokage (who would be wedding both him and Katsumi) and turned towards the back entrance. His breath caught in his throat at the first sight of her. He dress was a deep red and a perfect fit for her, her make-up as perfect and very subtle, her long black hair was pinned up and styled in small ringlets which cascaded down to her shoulders. She was a vision, she was beautiful and she was his. He watched her walk down the isle and smirked when he noticed the death grip she had on Sasuke's arm. Soon she was stood at his side and he wasn't sure when she got there. He watched as Sasuke whispered something to her and she discreetly hit him in the stomach. Sasuke's eyes widened and he slunk to his seat. He smirked at her when she looked up at him, she smirked back and with that the ceremony started.

(Katsumi)

She never once took her eyes off him, he told her to look at him and nothing else and that is what she done. As she stared in to his black eyes she felt lost, but not in a bad way. She could look in to his eyes forever and never get bored. She vaguely heard the Hokage in the back ground and she knew it would soon be time for there vows but now she was again with Itachi this didn't worry her. To think she was worried about this very thing. Getting married, it was stupid of her because now she was stood in front of Itachi her hands being held lightly by him she couldn't think of any where else she would rather be. Suddenly Itachi's eyes flicked from hers and to the Hokage's he drew a breath and spoke the two words that made her heart beat faster.

"I do"

She heard her name spoken and knew in seconds it was her turn, again she didn't take her eyes from Itachi who was still looking at the Hokage. When Tsunade had stopped speaking she drew a small breath and said quietly, but still loud enough to be heard

"I do"

Itachi's eyes flicked back to her and he smiled softly. She smiled back and slowly she looked down when she felt something being placed on her finger. The ring was simple gold but with the uchiha crest engraved on the band, when it was slipped in place she was handed Itachi's ring by the Hokage and she returned the favour. As soon as the words

"And i now pronounce you man and wife" where spoken the crown errupted in loud cheers and claps.

Itachi smirked and leaned down, he slowly pressed his lips to hers and she responded, after a minute he pulled back and said

"Your mine forever now"

All she could do was nod back.

* * *

Yey! all finished, well not the story obviously ha-ha. Ok so please do not forget to read and review and as i said before i am sorry for the time it took me to get this posted. Also i am looking for a beta so if you think you have the time to beta my stories please send me a message.

Thanks Guys

Jus-Chan


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own this story. And the massive headache that comes with said story.

Ok guys so here is the next chapter just to let you all know after this things start to get a bit topsy turvy for the new couple teehee.

Anyway hope you enjoy

Jus-Chan

* * *

Chapter 17

(Back to Itachi, it will stay with him now)

Itachi smiled watching Katsumi talk to friends and relatives. She was smiling, happy and he was one of the people who made her that way. He looked around the main households ball room, the after party of the wedding was in full swing. All of the major clans in Konoha where here and most of the civilians in the village, today was a time of celebration and in Konoha celebrations where few and far between. He watched as people drank, ate and spoke to one another. The air was filled with joy and excitement everyone knew that today not only held the wedding but Itachi's and Katsumi's rise to clan leaders. He smirked at that, he didn't want this day to drag on, he wanted to take his new wife home and not let her go until he was ready to. But again he knew that plan would be put on hold to, not only would they have two night's to them selves but once they where over Katsumi would be taken to a house on the out skirts of the compound to learn the ways of the Matriarch. He shook his head, he didn't want to be away from her for the week she would be with his mother, but he also knew he didn't have a choice. It was a tradition, a stupid tradition, but still it was how things where done. He sat back and thought about that, another clan tradition was that the Matriarch of the clan had to be removed from shinobi duties and stay at home. But Katsumi had managed to change it to suit her. He smirked, maybe that wasn't the only tradition he could change. He looked over to where is wife had been and frowned when he couldn't see her, he began to stand up to look for her when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Looking up he saw his father stood over him, he wasn't looking at Itachi but rather at Sasuke who was holding Sakura while talking. Itachi smiled at the way his younger brother looked at the pink haired girl; there was a tenderness there that he has never seen from his brother before. He knew buy that look alone it would not be long until there was another wedding on the compound.

"She makes him happy" His father spoke

"Hai, He is in love" replied Itachi still looking at is younger brother

"Like you, perhaps I will approach her father"

"I think it will be a good idea, Sakura is a capable Shinobi, and she would make a great wife for Sasuke"

"She is more than capable, she is one of the best of my generation" Itachi turned to the owner of the new voice and smiled when he saw Katsumi back in black pants and a black shirt.

She smiled back and moved to sit next to him; Fugaku watched her move and sighed. Katsumi looked at him the question clear in her eyes.

"You will not be like the typical Matriarchs, I can see most of our traditions being thrown out of the window" said Fugaku.

Katsumi smirked and said

"Only the one's I don't like"

"So that will be them all" said Itachi

"No fair I don't mind some of them" she sounded offended

"Sure you do"

"I do, now stop being annoying" she stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

Fugaku smirked at the exchange between the two newly weds and said

"Rather you than me Itachi. She will be a handful" then he walked off.

Katsumi huffed and muttered

"You would think I was a trouble causer"

"You are" said Itachi.

"Jerk" she said

"Love you to darling" he said

She glared and said

"Well if you're going to be mean I am going to find Sasuke" then she stood up and wandered off.

Itachi laughed quietly and looked around the room again; many of the people had left leaving mostly the Uchiha clan. Which meant it wouldn't be long until both Katsumi and he would take the place of his mother and father. He sighed and ran his hands over his face. This was going to be one long night. He scanned the room once again and stopped on the five figures in the corner. Team seven stood laughing and joking, all of them looked carefree and happy. It had been a long time since he saw the five act like that and it was nice to see them once again act there ages. As he watched them he saw Kakashi and Yamato walk over to them, now the team was complete. He watched Kakashi give Katsumi a hug and Yamato followed suit, he saw her turn to Sai and frown which was soon accompanied by a smack to the head. The rest of the team laughed and eventually Sai smiled, of course it was fake but hey at least he tried. Itachi noted how many people where in the room and mentally counted down how long it would be until the second event of the day would take place. It wasn't long. He pushed himself up from his seat and made his way across the room, he stopped in front of the elders and bowed, each one of them smiled at him. Katsu smiled at him and asked

"Itachi-Sama, how may we help you?"

"How long do we have until everything is in order?" he asked, he knew the elders would know what he was talking about.

"About an hour" Katsu said with a smile.

"Very well" he said, as he turned to walk away he was stopped by Katsu.

"Itachi, a word if may?"

Itachi nodded to the elder and waited for him to stand up. He walked slowly behind him until they where outside of the house. He stopped and leaned against the wall waiting for the elder to speak. Katsu looked at the sky and smiled softly; he looked back down to Itachi and spoke

"Katsumi is a special girl, not many women in our clan have the potential she has." He stopped then and smiled "Not many women in this clan have the guts to stand up against not only us elders but your father"

Itachi looked at him confused then and Katsu laughed.

"Let's just say Katsumi was not supposed to be in the village when you returned" he laughed again.

"The thing is Itachi; Katsumi is not as strong emotionally as she makes out. It is all a front with her she can break and I know it will only be a matter of time until she does. She will need you Itachi; she will need you more than ever. I know she will not get through it on her own. Too much has happened to her. My daughter's death, her brothers and her fathers. Then the attack on her and team seven. She has never once cried Itachi; she has never shown her pain. I know she will and it will be to you, I need your word that when the time comes my granddaughter will have you to lean on. That you will not take it to mean she is not strong enough to stand by you" the elder looked in to Itachi's eyes and waited.

"She will not be alone through anything, she will always be by my side and she will always have me, I know she will break and I know it will take her a while to recover, but I will not leave her. I give you my word elder Katsu Katsumi will never be alone and she will never be without me. Not as long as I live" Said Itachi

Katsu looked at him a while longer and nodded a small smile gracing his features. He moved forward and placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder, squeezing it once he said

"You make an old man happy Itachi, not only will our clan be in safe hands but my beautiful granddaughter will be. There is no more I can ask of you" He let go of Itachi's shoulder and said "It is almost time, we must go back inside"

Itachi nodded and again and waited for the elder to go inside. Katsu walked past him, just as he got to the door he stumbled, Itachi reacted and grabbed the man. Katsu began coughing and Itachi looked at him. When the fit was over Katsu looked to Itachi and smiled weakly. He straightened himself up and spoke softly

"I am dying Itachi"

Itachi's eyes went wide, he looked over Katsu and noted the signs he had not seen before. He looked weak, drained; his eyes did not hold the light they normally did. He was ill and he looked it, when you knew what you where looking for anyway.

"Tsunade?" Itachi made the name a question.

"There is no cure for old age Itachi" he said with a smile.

Itachi lowered his eyes and frowned. This would be the blow that would crack Katsumi; he knew now why the talk had been important to Katsu. He looked in to Katsu's eyes and nodded once more, slowly they both began to make there way back in to the house.

When they both entered the house Itachi found himself looking straight at Katsumi, she did not look happy. She was stood in front of his mother with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face. Sighing he looked to Katsu who smiled and nodded, stepping away from the elder he made his way over to his wife and his mother. As he drew closer he could hear what was being said

"Katsumi it is the way things have always been, you have to come with me" said his mother

"I really, really don't want to" said his wife

Itachi hung back and listened to the conversation.

"How else will you know how to help Itachi with the clan?"

"I will figure out a way that does not involve me being dragged away for how ever long, listen I know this is how it has always been done but I don't think I should have to do it like that, after all I haven't had to give up my shinobi life"

"Because the village needs you as a shinobi. But it is your clan that needs you now"

"And I understand that but surely my being away from Itachi would put more strain on it?"

He watched his mother think about it then she asked

"How so?"

"If Itachi and I are supposed to work together on ruling the clan then wouldn't it be better if we where together rather than split up?"

Again he watched his mother think about it, after 10minutes or so she sighed and said

"You are right of course; tell me Katsumi how many of our traditions are you not going to follow?"

"Heh that would be telling" said Katsumi looking almost shy.

Itachi smirked and walked over to the two, he wrapped one arm around Katsumi and looked at his mother, smirk still in place. His mother looked at him and said

"I think we will have a few changes to our clan, but for some reason I think they will be for the better"

"I know they will" he replied.

Just as his mother was about to speak again the elders rose from there seats. Everyone in the room stopped and looked at them.

"Tonight we will not only celebrate the marriage of Itachi and Katsumi, but also there rise to clan leaders. This night both will take the responsibility of the clan on to themselves" said Katsu

Everyone In the room smiled and looked towards Itachi and Katsumi. Katsumi tried to push her way behind Itachi but he was having none of it. He kept her by his side as she was meant to be. Elder Katsu smiled and carried on

"Not only will they be taking over the clan but from this day on Uchiha Sasuke will be named as advisor for our matriarch and patriarch, and as captain of the Konoha police force"

Itachi watched Sasuke's face go from impassive to shock, he knew he would be Itachi's advisor but not that he had been made captain of the force. It was great honor within the Uchiha clan to be in charge of the police force and one that was not given lightly. Sasuke looked at Itachi the shock still evident on his face. Itachi smirked back and said softly

"You deserve it Sasuke"

Sasuke never took his eyes off his brother as he walked over. When he was stood in front of Itachi he reached up and hugged him briefly, then he pulled away and slunk back to team seven. Katsumi giggled and shook her head; seemed Sasuke hadn't got over his bout of brother worship after all. Katsu stepped around the table the elders where seated at and walked towards Mikoto and Fugaku, he took there hands and lead them towards Katsumi and Itachi. Once all four where stood together he said

"This is a day of rejoicing. When one generation steps down and the other takes rule. Our clan will forever stand strong but under the rule of our new leaders" he turned to Fugaku and asked

"Do you relinquish your hold of our clan to that of your son and daughter in law?"

"Yes" Fugaku spoke loud and clear

"Do you relinquish your hold of the clan to that of your son and daughter in law?" he asked Mikoto

"Yes" she said tears in her eyes

He turned from them both with a small smile and looked to Itachi. Itachi looked in to the old mans face and waited for his question

"Uchiha Itachi do you swear to always put the clan before your self, come to your clans aid should it be needed and be willing to die for your clan?"

Itachi looked over the room once and slowly brought his eyes back to Katsumi. He looked over her from head to foot and smiled slightly. He looked back to the elders and said

"I swear it"

He then turned to Katsumi and smiled

"And do you Uchiha Katsumi swear to always put the clan before your self, come to your clans aid should it be needed and be willing to die for you clan?"

She smiled softly and said

"I swear it"

As soon as the words left her mouth the Uchiha clan began celebrating again. Itachi leaned down and kissed his wife on the head and said

"Let's go home"

And for once she didn't argue.

* * *

Ok guys please remember to read and REVIEW lol

Hope you guys enjoyed

Jus-Chan


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own this story and characters.

Ok so this chapter is kind of like a filler, but hey I hope it's a good one lol. So yeah please read and review and let me know.

Also you may have noticed I have posted a new story called 'forever his' so go check it out if you have time.

Jus-Chan

* * *

Chapter 18

(Three days after the wedding)

Itachi was currently sitting in the back garden next to the pond. He wasn't looking at anything in the garden, he was looking up at the starts, it had been a while since he could just sit and relax. And he never realized until times like this how much he enjoyed having this time to himself. He sighed and leaned back on the grass, it tickled his face softly and he frowned in annoyance. He brushed it away from his face and resumed looking at the stars, his mind thinking over everything from the past few days. Both him self and Katsumi had moved in to a house separate from his family. The house was large; it had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, two living rooms, a dining room and a kitchen. Itachi smirked remembering Katsumi's reaction to the house

_(Flash back)_

_Katsumi and Itachi both stepped in to the house. Katsumi immediately began walking around looking over everything in the rooms, when she came back to his side she crossed her arms and spoke_

"_I am so not cleaning this house" _

_(End of flash back)_

He laughed and shook his head, he couldn't blame her really and he knew he wouldn't clean it either so they did the only thing they could think of. They employed people to do it for them, much to his mother's disapproval. He shook his head and stretched out a bit, he felt his back click from the movement and he flinched. A small sound came from behind him and he leaned his head back to look in the eyes of his wife. She smiled at him and said

"I don't think your back is supposed to do that"

"No it's not" he replied

She smirked at him, he smiled back and reached his arm back to her, and she took his hand and slowly lowered herself down next to him. When she was sat on the floor next to his head he shifted slightly so his head was in her lap. She smiled sweetly and stroked her hand through is hair. They where silent for a while until she asked

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking"

"About?"

"Things" he said as he turned.

His head was still in her lap but his arms where around her waist.

He stayed like that for a while just breathing in the scent of her. After a while she began to fidget, he looked up at her and saw her shivering slightly. He pulled away and moved so he was sat in front of her. She smiled at him and said

"I'm going inside, it's freezing out here" she stood up and just before he could say anything g to her an ANBU appeared in the garden.

Katsumi stopped and looked at him, her eyes then flicked to Itachi. Itachi was just staring at the ANBU until finally he asked

"Why are you here?"

"Itachi-Sama, Katsumi-Sama" he bowed respectfully to the clan leaders before he carried on "Lady Hokage wishes to see Katsumi in her office immediately"

"Why?" asked Katsumi

"I do not know I was just told to come and get you" he replied

"Fine" se said dismissively as she turned her back to him and walked to the house.

Itachi stayed sitting down for a few more minutes until he stood slowly, as he turned to walk into the house. Just as he got to the door the gate to the back garden slammed open and in rushed Shisui. Itachi stopped and turned to his cousin who looked somewhat out of breath. Itachi stopped and asked

"What is wrong Shisui?"

"Two kids have gone missing; the clan is in uproar you need to come to the meeting room"

Itachi moved quickly, he was past Shisui in seconds, looking behind him he spoke

"Call for Katsumi, tell the Hokage I need her at my side"

"On it" Shisui replied as he made his way out of the garden

Itachi moved swiftly towards the main household which was still inhabited by his parents and Sasuke. He moved in to the house and made his way to the meeting room, when he reached the door he immediately pushed it open and walked in. Every head in the clan turned to him, he walked through the room and towards the clan elders. He saw Katsu look at him with a raised eye brow and Itachi spoke loud enough for him to hear.

"Hokage tower"

Katsu nodded and turned his attention to the room of vengeful Uchiha's he sat down in the chair and looked to Sasuke who was head of the police force. He frowned wondering why Sasuke was here; surely if Katsumi had been called away then it was something that would involve all of team seven. He frowned and looked back to Sasuke

"What's happened?"

"Naoko and Rhy Uchiha where playing in the forest and have not been seen since, I have had the police force check the forest over and we can safely say the children are no longer here" spoke Sasuke, rage evident in his voice

"The village?" Itachi asked already knowing the answer

"They are not inside the village walls"

Itachi thought for a moment, no one had seen them, and they where not in the village. Of course this could only mean that they had been kidnapped but by who? Before he could think it though anymore an ANBU appeared in the room, Itachi looked up at him and said

"Speak"

"Uchiha Sasuke is to report with team seven to Hokage tower"

Itachi nodded and looked to Sasuke who was already making his way to the door. Before the ANBU could leave Itachi asked

"Do you know what it is regarding?"

"I believe, Itachi-Sama, it is regarding your missing children" and with that said the ANBU left.

Itachi rose and spoke

"I will go to Hokage tower and see what this is about" and with that he made the hand signs and teleported to Hokage tower.

He ended up stood in the Hokage's office; Tsunade did not even raise her head from the scroll as she spoke.

"I called for team seven not you Itachi"

"You have news regarding the missing children and I need it" just as he finished the sentence two more people appeared in the room. Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha stood next to there son and looked at the Hokage. Who this time did look up.

"Mikoto-Chan, Fugaku-San" he nodded once.

Itachi looked from his parents to the Hokage and asked

"What information do you have?"

"We need to wait for team seven Itachi" she spoke evenly

"Where is my wife? Did she not report earlier?" he asked

"She did, I sent her to find Karin"

"Well that won't end well" said Sakura as she appeared in the room, Naruto in tow.

"Maybe 'Tsumi-Chan will kill Karin teme this time" added Naruto

"She is under strict orders not to" this from Sasuke who walked through the door with Sai and Kakashi.

"Karin will not follow Katsumi not matter what she says" Said Sakura as she made her way to Sasuke.

"Then Katsumi will force her" said the Hokage

Everyone looked less than thrilled at that thought, just as Itachi was about to speak they heard a commotion from the hall way.

"You will go through that door under your own steam or I will put you through it" Came Katsumi's voice

"Like you could you Uchiha bit…" Karin's words where cut off by a muffled scream soon followed by a loud bang.

"Carry on Karin I have no patience tonight" hissed Katsumi

"I am not afraid of you, and I do not trust you"

"Yes because I would lure you to the Hokage tower to kill you in our Hokage's office" replied Katsumi her voice dripping with sarcasm

"I wouldn't put it past you"

"For one I do not suffer from stupidity like you and for two you're pissing me off"

The next few seconds sounded like a scuffle was going on then seconds later the door flew open and in came Karin.

She flew across the room and landed with a bang in front of the Hokage's desk, all eyes turned back towards the door and in walked a very annoyed looking Katsumi. She did not look very amused and she shot the girl on the floor a withering look. Karin glared back and stood up to lunge at the Uchiha Matriarch, as soon as Itachi saw what was about to happen he moved himself in front of Katsumi. Karin stopped mid motion and glared at him, but luckily before anything more could happen the Hokage spoke

"Karin back off!"

Karin froze and with one last glare backed away from the Uchiha leaders. When everyone had settled down and where looking at her the Hokage spoke

"About 15 minutes ago I received a letter from Orochimaru, he states in the letter he has taken the Uchiha children" she stopped and looked around the room, her eyes grew wide and Itachi looked at the two people her eyes where fixed on.

Katsumi and Sasuke looked ready to kill, both had there sharingan active and there aura's where deadly. Itachi looked away from them and back to the Hokage who apparently had snapped out of it to.

"He goes on to say if any ANBU are sent after him he will kill the children"

"Then what will we do?" asked Sakura

"I am sending you and your team after him" the Hokage spoke looking at her pupil.

"Did he not say if anyone was sent after him he would kill the children" Said Katsumi

"He did, but he made one exception, the exception is team seven and Karin, who yes was named. He will allow only your team and her to attempt to get the children back"

"Which screams trap" said Sai

"Indeed" agreed the Hokage

"But we do not have a choice" said Sasuke

"Excuse me but I don't want to be snake food" said Karin

"Shut up!" Katsumi hissed at the red head

Karin glared but did as she was told. Mikoto stepped forward and asked

"Then you can not be serious. You can not possibly want to send them after him knowing it is a trap?"

"If we have any hope of getting the children back we have to send them" said the Hokage

"I do not wish to put my brother or my wife within the reach of that snake" said Itachi

"But at the end if the day we will go regardless" this from Katsumi

Everyone in the room looked at her, team seven with smiles clearly saying 'Damn right we will' and the others with looks of disbelief. Katsumi stepped forward and said

"If we don't go the kids will be killed, I won't stay here and let that happen just because we know it's a trap. This team has the best record of getting out of near impossible situations and this is another one of those we will get out of"

"You do not know that" said Fugaku

"You're right I don't but we will give it a damn good go"

Team seven nodded in agreement while Tsunade smiled, Kakashi moved up to stand with the team and asked

"When do we leave?"

"Now" said Tsunade

He nodded and team seven began moving, Katsumi looked to Sasuke who nodded and pulled out a scroll. He quickly made hand signs and the scroll opened revealing weapons. He grabbed the two swords and threw them to Katsumi while he reached down again and took a variety of weapons out to give to the other team members. Once the scroll was empty he closed it again and stood back up, Itachi watched as Katsumi strapped the swords to her back then made sure her kunai pouch was secure around her leg. When the team was ready Tsunade looked at them and said

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Katsumi, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Sai, Karin and Hatake Kakashi. Your objective is to track the snake sannin and bring the children back to the village safely. Try not to engage in combat unless all other options have failed"

The team nodded and made to move for the door when Itachi spoke

"Wait"

They froze, everyone in the room looked at him with confusion in there eyes. All except for his wife, he stepped forward and said

"Hokage-Sama, I request to join team seven and Karin on there mission"

Tsunade looked at him and said

"I do not think that is a good idea"

"The Uchiha clan is under threat here and it is my…" Katsumi and Sasuke tactfully cleared there throats, Itachi smirked and continued "Our duty to make sure the clan is safe and un-harmed, there for I am requesting to assist on the mission to ensure the safety on members of my clan"

Tsunade looked at him and nodded slowly. He nodded back and quickly made hand seals, before the jutsu took effect Karin asked

"What is he doing?"

"Going to collect his weapons" said Sasuke.

"Are you stupid?" asked Katsumi then she added "Kind of a stupid question actually of course you are"

Itachi smirked and teleported out of the room, he appeared a few seconds later in the room he shared with his wife. Quickly he collected his weapons and scrolls then teleported to the village gates where team seven where already waiting. Kakashi nodded to him then spoke to the team.

"I will be first, Karin you are behind me, Sakura you behind Karin. Sasuke take left, Naruto right. Katsumi behind with Itachi and Sai use your drawings and watch from above"

Everyone nodded and moved in to position. Itachi watched as Karin kept shooting nasty looks at his wife and so did Kakashi

"Oh and Karin, if you annoy Katsumi or anyone on this mission there by compromising the mission I let Katsumi punish you" the girl paled while Katsumi muttered

"Oh please let her screw up"

Itachi smirked and saw Sasuke and Sakura do the same.

The team quickly scanned over there weapons and scrolls and then turned the head sets with microphones on. When everyone was ready all eight took to the trees and began to track the snake sannin.

It was a good hour until Karin's head shot up; she looked to Sasuke and said clearly

"He's a head of us, not far though"

Itachi watched as Katsumi pushed herself forward, she moved a head of Kakashi with Sasuke and Naruto on her heels. Itachi wasn't sure what look was on his face but Sakura suddenly spoke

"Don't worry, they are only going a head to scout and make sure no traps have been set up"

He nodded once and activated his Sharingan; He watched the distinct chakra signatures of Katsumi and Sasuke move through the trees. As he watched them he to looked over the forest making sure no traps where anywhere near the teams. He deactivated his blood limit when he was sure there was nothing in the area, suddenly a loud bang shook the forest and a voice came though the head set; the word froze Itachi's blood

"Sasuke!" screamed Katsumi "Naruto get after him, grab him now. Kami! Naruto be careful we don't know what else is around"

"Katsumi report what the hell is going on?" spoke Kakashi his voice a bit panicked

"Wait!" snapped Katsumi, by this time Itachi had activated his blood limit and was scanning for the location of the three team mates.

Soon Katsumi's voice came over the head set again.

"Sakura we need you now!"

"On my way" the pinkette spoke as she darted past Itachi and the rest of the team.

Again voices came over the radios

"Damn it Sasuke you have too play the damn hero" that was Katsumi

"Well sorry for saving your life" replied a very weak sounding Sasuke.

"Teme do not go to sleep" Naruto's panicked voice came next.

Itachi looked around again and in the not to far distance he saw the four team mates on the forest floor.

Kakashi dropped down from the trees and landed next to the four. Itachi landed next to him and paled at the sight before him. Sasuke was covered in blood, his entire left arm looked to be broke and his ribs where sticking out at odd angles. He was pale and obviously in pain, Itachi flicked his eyes to Katsumi she was kneeling next to Sasuke pumping healing chakra in to his chest her eyes where closed in concentration. Next his eyes went to Naruto who was dutifully wiping the blood from Sasuke's face so the medics could see the damage. Sakura was knelt on his left side re-mending bone and muscle in his brother's arm. Itachi's eyes went back to Katsumi; she had finished working on his brother's ribs and was now working on the left side of his face which was beginning to swell. The healing took no more than 30 minutes to complete and Itachi was amazed; he looked from one female to the other then back again. Neither woman looked worn nor in anyway drained from the healing in fact both looked healthy. He looked over his brother again and when he saw he was only sleeping he turned to Naruto and Kakashi, He watched Kakashi put one hand on Naruto's shoulder as he asked

"What happened?"

"We where scanning the area as usual Katsumi and Sasuke took point using the Sharingan to look for chakra, When they decided there was no threat both deactivated the Sharingan. It was a mistake, anyone cold have missed it" babbled Naruto

"Missed what?" asked Itachi

"It was an explosive, no bigger than a button, Katsumi stepped back but Sasuke saw it at the last minutes. He knocked Katsumi out of the way and took the brunt of the explosion. It knocked him off the tree"

Kakashi nodded and said

"He will live Naruto do not worry"

"I know, after all we have Katsumi and Sakura"

Kakashi smiled at him and moved towards the two girls, Itachi followed him. He watched as Sakura took hold of Katsumi's arm and began healing a large cut running from shoulder to elbow. Katsumi smiled in thanks but still kept her own chakra running in to Sasuke. When Sakura was finished she pulled back from Katsumi who in turn pulled back from Sasuke. Sakura looked up and said

"He will live, all injuries are healed and he is sleeping. We can move again in a few hours"

"Right then we will rest here for a while" said Kakashi as he looked around

"Do you think it is wise to stay in the open Kakashi?" this from Sai

"Right now we do not have a choice we can not move Sasuke" spoke Itachi

Suddenly there was a burst of laughter from the last member of the team. Itachi turned to look at Karin as did everyone else.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" hissed Katsumi

"You really are so very stupid" she said laughing some more.

"Excuse me?" snapped Sakura

"You will not complete this mission and for once the ROOT fool is correct. Staying in the open is not wise. But your to late now anyway" she laughed some more

"Does anyone know what psycho is on about?" asked Katsumi

Everyone shook there heads. Karin looked straight at Katsumi and said

"You never trusted me Katsumi and you had good reason not to" she smiled again and continued "I do not nor will I ever pledge my self to your village. My master is far greater than your pathetic village"

"I really do not like where this is going" said Sakura as she stood up and put her self in between Karin and Sasuke.

"Join the club" said Katsumi ash she moved to stand next to Itachi.

Itachi never once took his eyes off the red head but he did take his wife's hand. Katsumi squeezed his hand once and let go again. Moving forward she asked

"And who is your master Karin?"

Before the girl could answer there was a loud bang followed by some choice language from Naruto and Sai. Katsumi and Itachi spun around and looked in the direction of the noise. Itachi watched with something akin to worry in his eyes as the smoke cleared to reveal none other than the snake sannin himself. Karin burst in to more giggles as she said

"My master. Orochimaru-Sama"

* * *

See no one should trust Karin ha-ha, bet none of ya saw that coming lol Please don't forget to read ad review.

Jus-Chan


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own this story and Katsumi.

Ok so this is not one of my best chapters and it serves as a filler of sorts.

As always please read and review.

Also due to poll results I will be re-writing sequels to both 'For the love of them' and 'Akane Uchiha a slayers story' but it will take a bit of time, the first one to be written will be the sequels to 'Akane Uchiha' But these will not be started until after this story and 'Forever his' is finished.

Thanks Guys

Jus-Chan

* * *

Chapter 19

Itachi stiffened up, his eyes flashed sharingan red. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Katsumi do the same. He kept his eyes trained on the snake sannin in front of him. Orochimaru stepped forward and Itachi tensed further, Katsumi moved and placed herself closer to Sasuke. Itachi saw Kakashi move himself so he was in between Karin and the rest of the team. Itachi kept his eyes trained on the snake sannin while sending his chakra out to search for the two children; he felt another chakra join his own and immediately looked at Sasuke, his little brother was faking unconsciousness. He watched Katsumi's eyes fly to Sasuke a small smile on her face. Katsumi stayed by Sasuke and she to allowed her chakra to join both his and his brothers. Itachi could not find any trace of the children and judging by the look on Katsumi's face neither could she. He didn't dare look at Sasuke again incase he let on to the snake sannin that his brother was wake. With the thought of the sannin back he turned back to him and asked

"Where are the children?"

"Safe, for now" said Orochimaru

"For now?" questioned Sakura

"For now, you knew the demands I made yet you still brought him" hissed the snake while he shot a look at Itachi that wasn't that pleasant.

"Well we didn't bring him he kind of brought himself" admitted Katsumi

Itachi gave his wife a slight glare but continued to watch the sannin. Orochimaru just smirked and said

"Well I am glad he did bring himself"

Itachi was confused, why would that snake be happy he was there? Katsumi moved slightly her agitation showing; Orochimaru smirked and slunk forward again, then before Itachi knew what had happened Katsumi was being attacked but no by the snake, by Karin. Itachi watched as Katsumi blocked the attacked aimed for her head and moved so she had more space; Karin followed a malicious glint in her eyes. Katsumi moved so she was as far away from the group as she could go without being completely on her own. Itachi turned his attention back to Orochimaru who was eyeing Sasuke with interest; Itachi did not like the look of that in the slightest. He moved closer to his brother but still kept his wife in his line of sight. As Itachi moved he saw men beginning to come out of the tree line slowly, they where being surrounded by sound Nin. Itachi mentally cursed and looked towards Katsumi; she too had noticed the sound Nin drawing in. His eyes flicked around the team members and saw them all readying them selves for battle. Kakashi was moving closer to him, Sai had his hand on his scroll ready to begin his own battle technique, Sakura was tightening her gloves around her wrist, and Naruto was looking in to the trees picking out the most vulnerable. Katsumi was watching the trees but also keeping an eye on Karin. Orochimaru laughed at the readiness of the team he stepped forward again and said

"You can avoid a fight and you can reclaim the children"

"How?" Asked Kakashi

"Give me what I want?" hissed the snake

"And that is?" asked Sakura

"We probably do not want to know" said Katsumi

"Shut up Uchiha" Hissed Karin

"You do realize I will beat you in to the ground" snapped Katsumi

Orochimaru watched the exchange with a smirk on his face. Slowly he turned back to Itachi and Kakashi while saying

"I want Sasuke-Kun" he hissed

"Over my dead body" snapped Katsumi and Sakura at the same time

"That can be arranged" said Karin

"Oh try it and see how dead you get" replied Katsumi

"Bitch!" snapped Karin

"And proud of it"

Itachi kept his eyes on the snake and spoke

"To have him, you will have to go through me"

"Itachi-Kun, I will gladly have you instead of your brother"

"You will have to go through me to have him" spoke Katsumi

Orochimaru laughed and Itachi flinched at the sound. Snake eyes landed on Itachi again, Orochimaru spoke

"Perhaps I am wrong about wanting a male of your family, perhaps a female would suffice"

"The word yuck springs to mind" muttered Katsumi

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at Katsumi then said

"Well as you will not agree to any of my offers I suppose you shall have a fight on your hands" he turned as if to leave but Katsumi's voice stopped him

"What about the children?"

Without turning around he said

"They are mine" then he continued walking

Sasuke was suddenly on his feet and glaring towards the snake

"What will it take for you to let the children go?"

The snake turned back around and smirked

"You" was his reply

"I don't bloody think so" snapped Katsumi and again in a move almost too quick to see she was beside Sasuke her hand on his arm.

Orochimaru's eyes flicked to Katsumi's hand then almost as quickly to Sasuke's. He smirked

"So who are you married to, young Katsumi?"

"Like you need to know" said Katsumi

Itachi subtly moved his hand and tried to remove his own wedding ring. Orochimaru's eyes snapped to Itachi and landed on his ring. The snakes smirk got wider and he said

"Well, well Itachi so Katsumi's your lovely bride? Indeed a good choice"

"Leave her alone" Itachi said

Again the snake laughed and this time it was Katsumi who flinched. Itachi decided he had, had enough he stepped forward and spoke

"Fight me Orochimaru"

"I see nothing in it for me"

"If you win, I will come with you in exchange for the children"

"You will not!" snapped Katsumi

"I agree with Katsumi" said Sasuke

Itachi flicked his eyes to them and spoke

"And would you rather leave the children with him?"

"Well no, but I can think of another way out of this" said Katsumi

"And that is what?" Asked Kakashi

Katsumi looked at Sasuke and they both locked eyes, neither one looked away for close to two minutes then they nodded. They turned towards Itachi and Sasuke said

"We will go"

"Go? Go where?" asked Naruto

Both younger Uchiha glared at Naruto while Itachi said one word

"No"

Katsumi flicked her eyes back to him and said

"You doubt the fact you could get us back out?"

His eyes widened slightly and she smirked

"We have faith in you, get us out" then she turned to Orochimaru

"Sasuke and I will come with you but only if you let the children go now"

Orochimaru's eyes widened and a small smirk moved across his face. He quickly brought his hands together and made a few hand signs, seconds later there was another cloud of smoke, when it cleared Kabuto became clear and next to him where the two young Uchiha both gagged and bound. Orochimaru nodded to Kabuto who leaned down and untied the kids, and then he took the gags off. Both children looked to Katsumi and ran forward with a cry of

"Katsumi-Sama!"

Katsumi caught them both and quickly checked them over for injuries, finding none she smiled and pushed them towards Itachi. Both children ran to him and hid behind his legs. Itachi moved to grab Katsumi when she began walking towards Orochimaru Sasuke in tow. As he moved so did the vast number of sound Nin, he stopped when he felt the children pull on his pants. His eyes flicked to Orochimaru and he spoke

"If you harm either of them I will kill you"

Orochimaru laughed, as soon as Katsumi and Sasuke where close enough Kabuto called his chakra and used a jutsu to knock them both out. Itachi watched as his wife and brother where lifted from the floor by two sound Nin, he had to physically stop himself going after them. He glared sharingan red eyes at Orochimaru and hissed one sentence

"I will see you soon"

"Now, now Itachi-Kun, not too soon" then the snake was gone in a cloud of smoke, Kabuto and the two sound Nin with him.

"I'll get them back" hissed Itachi

"No we will get them back" Said Kakashi.

The rest of team seven stood next to him. Naruto was shaking with rage, Sai stood with a blank look on his face and rage in his eyes. Sakura was shaking with tears; Itachi placed one hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he nodded to the children. She nodded slowly and took hold of the children's hands, Itachi looked to Kakashi who was still staring blankly at the spot his two students where last seen. Itachi placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder, they both looked at each other and Itachi said

"We take the children home, report to the Hokage and then we get them back"

"Hai" Kakashi turned and looked at what was left of his team "Let's go"

They took to the trees and back towards Konoha.

* * *

Pease read and review; also in the next chapter/chapters should I follow Katsumi as well as Itachi or leave it? Let me know.

Thanks Again

Jus-Chan


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** The way of The Uchiha

**Author:**Jus-Chan

**Characters/Pairing:**Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Katsumi

**Type:** On going (In-progress)

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Word Count:** 4412

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

* * *

Chapter 20

They burst through the tree line and headed straight towards the gates of Konoha. Itachi adjusted his grip on Naoko and saw Kakashi do the same with Rhy, It had taken them an hour to get back all of the team pushed them selves to there limit. Itachi was the first one through the gates, he didn't stop once, and he made his way straight to Hokage tower. He could feel the rest of team seven behind him he burst through the door of the tower and went straight up the stairs. He got down the hall and outside of the Hokage's office in seconds. He didn't even knock he walked straight in to the office and he was speaking before he was even fully in the room.

"Orochimaru has Sasuke and Katsumi"

The Hokage's eyes widened and she asked

"What happened?"

Before he could explain the remaining members of team seven entered the room. The Hokage looked over the remaining team members then asked

"Where is Karin?"

"She never had ties to Konoha, her master is Orochimaru" Spoke Sai, the young ROOT ANBU almost sounded angry.

The Hokage's eyes went solid anger flashed through them. Itachi clenched his hand and waited for the Hokage to speak. She looked up at him suddenly and hissed

"Why didn't you stop him taking them? You where within striking distance of him and you could have stopped him"

"The children would have been put in danger regardless of who was there"

"So you allowed the snake to take your wife and your brother?"

"It was the safest choice for everyone involved. We where out numbered and we had the children. Sasuke and Katsumi are capable of looking after them selves long enough for me to get there" he replied

"You can not know that!" she snapped again

"I can and I do"

"What happens if he has killed them? Or incapacitated them? Katsumi and Sasuke are strong I will not deny that but even they have there limits"

"They have each other; they will fight for each other"

The Hokage glared at him for a second longer until she finally sighed and said

"You are correct and I know it. But I still do not agree with you letting them go, it was a big risk Itachi"

He nodded and said

"It was but I know Katsumi and Sasuke, they had a plan. I do not know what it was but knowing those two the snake will not like it"

The Hokage's eyes flicked up to land on Kakashi and she spoke in a quiet voice

"They are going to copy it"

Kakashi nodded and looked towards the floor, while Itachi just watched the two elders.

"Copy what?"

The Hokage flicked her eyes back to Itachi and said

"Three years ago Katsumi and Sasuke where talking about copying the snakes body transfer jutsu, they both came to me and requested to be allowed to hand them selves over to Orochimaru so they could copy the jutsu and alert Konoha to the principle behind it. Of course I said no, that the only way they would see it is if Orochimaru was using it on one of them" she sighed and carried on "They where not happy. Sasuke said It would benefit the village and the rest of the shinobi community if we knew how it was done and could come up with a counter for it, I said I would not put either of them at risk"

"You think this could be what they are planning?" he asked

"Hai, Katsumi and Sasuke are just stupid enough to try it"

Itachi flicked his eyes back to team seven and spoke

"We need to leave now"

"Agreed" said Kakashi

"I will send reinforcements with you" said the Hokage

Itachi nodded once and waited while the Hokage called an ANBU.

"Call Team 8" the Hokage said to the ANBU

"Hai Hokage-Sama"

The ANBU vanished, every one in the room waited for the arrival of team 8. Minutes later a knock came

"Enter" spoke the Hokage

Team 8 walked in they where not led by there usual team captain Kurenai but by Yamato. The man who had once taken over from Kakashi while he was injured. Itachi nodded to Yamato and then turned back to the Hokage, she looked over the team and spoke

"Team 8, you have been called here to assist on the retrieval mission for Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Katsumi. You will assist Team seven and answer to them on this mission"

"Understood Hokage-Sama" said Yamato.

"You will be going to sound, get in to the snake sannin's lair and locate the Uchiha's. When they have been located you will remove them from the area and return to Konoha." She looked to Itachi then and said "Itachi you have permission to deal with the snake how ever you see fit. But do not allow your feelings to compromise the safety of your team or your family"

He nodded stiffly and waited for the next order

"You have your instructions now go"

Itachi did not need telling twice, he formed hand seals and was soon outside of Konoha's gates. The rest of the team appeared a few seconds later. Kakashi stepped up to stand beside Itachi and he spoke

"How are we going to go about this?"

"We get to Sound as soon as we can, we will make a plan once I have seen the security on the base. It will be un logical to do so now"

"Of course" Kakashi lifted his hand and placed it on Itachi's shoulder "We will get them back"

"I know" was his only reply

(With Katsumi)

She opened her eyes slowly, her head was pounding and her eye lids felt like they weighed a hundred pounds. But despite this she knew she had to open them. She was in danger and so was Sasuke. Once her eyes where open she found herself looking at a ceiling, groaning she turned on to her side and looked around the room she was in. It was bare, stone walls and stone ceiling. One window with bars on and a steal door. Ok so it wasn't just a room it was a cell, turning again she looked around for Sasuke. She relaxed when she saw him in the corner of the room hands chained to the wall and head bowed. Pushing herself up she was surprised to find she was not chained up, shaking it off she made her way over to Sasuke. Placing one hand on his cheek she spoke

"Sasuke, Sasuke wake up"

He shifted slightly but his eyes stayed closed, she ground her teeth together and hissed

"Wake the fuck up Sasuke!"

His eyes snapped open and Katsumi moved back and he automatically tried to move at her. When the fog had lifted he stopped trying to move and said

"My head hurts"

"Yup mine to, now we need to get you out of those chains"

"Why aren't you chained up?" he asked

"I don't know, but I am betting it's not a good thing"

"Yeah I guess not, hurry up, I need to stand up"

"I am going as fast as I can you prat; anyway we need to come up with a plan"

"We have a plan, don't die" he said

"That is not a plan, it's a statement" The handcuffs clicked and fell from his wrists. He smirked at her and said

"Ok so the plan is stay alive until Itachi can get here. I was awake when they brought us through the base and we are out numbered. Even if we got out of this cell we would have to fight through at least a hundred guards until we got out"

"Well that sucks" She said as she leaned on the wall next to Sasuke

"Yeah, but at least we know help is on the way" he closed his eyes as he spoke

"Why did we think this was a good idea?" she asked

"We need to find out how that jutsu works, this was out best chance at doing that"

"Yeah, I guess" she sighed and said "The more I think about this the more of a bad idea it seems to be"

"If and when he uses the jutsu it will never be finished. Itachi will get here and we can hold him off until then"

"What of we can't Sasuke? Think about it we have never gone up against him on our own. We pride our selves on being strong but he is stronger no matter what we do"

Sasuke turned to look at her and said

"You will get home to him, do not doubt it Katsumi"

She smirked and asked

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I know you"

She smiled then and looked around the room again, straightening up she said

"There are seals on both the door and the window; chakra is surrounding the door no doubt so if we go near it they know about it"

"The room is rigged, we need to keep them thinking we are still unconscious as long as we can" replied Sasuke

Katsumi leaned back against the wall and said

"It's just like the mission we went on three years ago, except we don't have Naruto, Sakura, Sai or Kakashi here"

"Yeah but we have something better"

"What's that then?"

"Itachi"

(Back with Itachi)

He landed in the clearing seconds later the rest of the team where beside him. Itachi looked around sharingan active and he spoke

"Kiba-san see if you can pick up the trail"

"Hai" the young shinobi stepped forward with Akamaru and began to look for a trail.

Yamato stepped up beside Itachi and said

"We know where they went Itachi"

"Hai, but if they pin point which direction they left in we can move around that. No doubt Orochimaru left some of his men around to keep watch for us"

Yamato nodded and stepped back, Kakashi took his place and said

"They will be ok"

"I know, Sasuke is strong as is Katsumi" he stopped and touched his wedding ring through the long ANBU glove "I would know if anything had happened to them"

"You would know if anything happened to Katsumi, not Sasuke"

"No, Sasuke I would know to. I have always known when my brother is in trouble"

"Sasuke-Teme and Katsumi will be ok, I know they will" said Naruto as he walked over to the two elder shinobi.

"I hope you're right Naruto" said Sakura.

Kiba came bounding back on Akamaru before Itachi had a chance to speak to the young female. He stopped in front of Itachi, jumping off the large dog's back he said

"They headed north, we could smell Katsumi and Sasuke, judging by the way they had to keep stopping I would say either Katsumi or Sasuke regained consciousness and where putting up a fight"

Itachi nodded

"It will most likely have been Sasuke who woke up" he turned to the rest of the team and said "We will make our way around the trial they left, that way we have less chance of being stopped by enemy shinobi, we will be leaving in two minutes"

He turned away from the group and back to Sakura. He walked over to her and placed one hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled sadly

"If it was Sasuke who was fighting back there is a greater chance he will be badly injured"

"Sasuke is smart he will not have pushed it too far, he will be fine Sakura"

"What about Katsumi?" she asked

"What about her?"

"Are not worried?"

"No, Katsumi will be fine, she has Sasuke there, just as Sasuke has her" he sighed and said "We are leaving now"

She nodded and followed him, they joined the rest of the team and Itachi spoke

"We will arrive at the sound base in 3 hours; take out as many guards as you can Yamato stay with team 8 Kakashi with team 7. I will go in to the base and locate Katsumi and Sasuke. Once they have been found they will be removed from the base. I will deal with Orochimaru after that" His sharingan activated at the thought of the snake.

The teams nodded and soon where on the move towards the snake sannin's lair.

(With Katsumi)

They had been in the cell for at least two hours and Katsumi was getting worried. What was taking so long that they had been left here? She wasn't sure she wanted to know. She shifted slightly against Sasuke who had drifted back off to sleep sometime ago. She laid her head against her brother in laws shoulder and tried to think of plan. It kind of went without saying that she needed to keep them away from Orochimaru until back up arrived, but at the same time they kind of needed him to try and use the jutsu on one of them. Though that did not appeal to the young Uchiha, she turned her head slightly so she was resting more against Sasuke and sighed. This was a very bad idea on both of there parts. They should have just attacked the sound Nin and hoped to god they survived it. But of course that would have put the children in danger and if there was one thing she knew Itachi would never forgive himself for was if the children had been harmed. So despite being in a god awful situation with a less than 100% Sasuke she could not bring herself to regret the choice they made. She looked up at Sasuke's face and hoped to god they got out of this, during there earlier conversation Sasuke had told the young matriarch he intended to ask Sakura to marry him. It was a bit of light for the dark situation they where in and it made Katsumi more determined they would make it out than ever. She pushed up from Sasuke and turned to face him. She slowly placed her hands on his chest and pushed healing chakra into him. He was still weak from the bomb blast he had taken for her earlier and she needed to get him back to 100% if they where going to stand a chance of getting out of this mess alive. She felt his body respond and she smiled, Sasuke would pull through and in a few moments he would be closer to his normal self than he had been since they got in to this stupid mess. She pulled back from him and waited for him to open his eyes, slowly the opened and she spoke

"How do you feel?"

"Much better, how long have you been healing me for?"

"Long enough, we need to get out of here Sasuke"

Before he could answer the cell door opened and a voice came.

"I do not think so Katsumi-Chan" she spun on her heel and crouched in front of Sasuke

Kabuto smirked and said

"You can't fight me and win Katsumi, just come quietly and there will be no harm to either of you"

"Go to hell four eyes" she snapped

Kabuto glared and said

"Get her"

Five men walked in to the room and headed straight for the young matriarch, she growled out and dodged the first man, kicking up she caught him in his knee and smirked as he hit the floor with a howl of pain. The next man tried to grab her from behind and failed as she moved forward, sprung up on to her hands and kicked him in the face. Her high heeled boots making a loud clack as they hit the floor again. She turned to fend off the last three men when she saw Sasuke on his feet, sharingan blazing he headed straight for the biggest man out of the five and took him down with one hit to his chest. He then turned and made his way to the next man, the anger coming off him filled the room and Katsumi knew no one would win against him while he was like this. The whole time Katsumi was watching Sasuke she failed to notice the first man she hit getting back to his feet. When she finally noticed it was too late, he wrapped his large arms around her chest and squeezed. She let out a startled gasp which alerted Sasuke to the danger she was in. He turned sharply and growled

"Let her go"

"No" snapped Kabuto "Orochimaru-Sama has some business with Katsumi"

"Like what?"

"He needs to see if she can heal his arms"

"And if I can't?" she asked

"Then we have another use for you and Sasuke-Kun"

"If that means what I think it does then yuck!" she shuddered.

Sasuke began to make his way closer to Katsumi when Kabuto spoke again.

"One more step Sasuke and I will have him kill her"

Just to prove his point the man holding Katsumi tightened his grip and pain racked through the girl's chest. She let out a gasp of pain and Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"My brother will kill you for this" said Sasuke, in that one moment he sounded so much like Itachi Katsumi felt her chest tighten for a different reason.

"I have no doubt he will try" Kabuto walked forward and past Sasuke, he stopped in front of Katsumi and made hand seals, he placed his glowing hands on her shoulders. "I will seal away most of your chakra and leave you enough to attempt the healing"

"Bastard!" she growled out.

He just smiled and his hands glowed brighter, Katsumi felt her chakra being locked away and panicked. She looked past Kabuto and at Sasuke who was now being held by the other big man. He shifted as if to move to her and she shook her head softly. She didn't need him injured as well. As the last bit of her chakra was locked away Katsumi felt something she was not expecting at that moment, her wedding ring began to hum softly and as the seconds past it became a solid humming. Kabuto was too occupied with what he was doing to notice the glint of joy in her eyes but Sasuke saw it as soon as it appeared. He nodded slightly to her and began to struggle; Katsumi on the other hand turned to Kabuto and said

"You are so dead"

"I'm sure I am Kat……." He didn't finish his sentence as he had to move to his left to dodge the kunai that came at him from behind.

Katsumi slammed her head back in the same moment and caught the man holding her by surprise; she connected with his nose and felt his gasp on her loosen. She dropped to the floor and got out of the way as the man tried to stomp on her back to keep her in place. She caught his boot as he lifted his foot and twisted it right round, a crunch was heard and the man screamed in pain. She got to her feet and looked to see Sasuke knocking the man out who held him; they both looked at each other then to the door way where Naruto stood with a big goofy grin on his face. When they looked around the room again for Kabuto he had gone.

"Sasuke-Teme!, Katsumi-Chan!"

"Dobe" was Sasuke's reply Katsumi's was not that reserved

"Where is Itachi?"

(With Itachi)

He moved swiftly through the base killing anyone that got in his way. He turned to his left sensing a chakra signature there and stopped when he saw Sakura, she nodded to him and said

"Naruto went to get Katsumi and Sasuke, Sai is on his way to back them up"

"I am surprise you did not go"

"Sasuke will be fine"

He nodded once and then carried on down the hall to where he could feel the snake sannin's chakra coming from. He pushed forward determined he would get rid of this threat right now, he was no more than a few feet away from the door when he stopped dead. Turning to his right he looked down a corridor and almost sighed in relief when he saw Sasuke and Katsumi coming down that way with Naruto and Sai. Katsumi looked from Sasuke to Itachi and she ran faster, she burst out of the hallway and straight in to Itachi's arms. He held her close for a moment then kissed the top of her head. Pulling away slightly he said

"You get the teams out, Yamato and Kakashi are waiting for you. I will follow you"

"I don't think so, I am not moving from your side" she snapped back.

"It's dangerous"

"Yeah so is being married to you but I haven't run away yet" she said with a smirk on her face.

He smirked and moved towards Sasuke. He placed one hand on his shoulder and said

"Get them out safe; I will keep Katsumi with me"

Sasuke nodded and began to herd the other members of the team down the hall. Katsumi moved up beside Itachi and said

"I have limited chakra"

"Why?"

"Kabuto sealed most of my chakra off, I can't access it"

Itachi nodded and stepped towards the door again. Katsumi stayed at his side, her sharingan had activated its self and she was watching the hallways for any sign of an attack. As they got out side of the door Katsumi stopped and muttered

"Some one is in that room with enough chakra to rival Naruto's"

"Hn" he placed his hand on her back and searched for the seal Kabuto had used.

He found it at the base of her spine; slowly he removed it and nodded as he felt her chakra flood her body. It still wasn't 100% but it was better than what she had. She threw him a grateful smile and began to move towards the door, Itachi walked behind her tensing ready for an attack. The door was slightly open and he watched as Katsumi stopped, he stopped behind her and looked through, he could see Orochimaru sat in a throne like chair and Kabuto at his side. Then he saw the other man in the room, he smirked and touched Katsumi's arm, she looked up at him then moved out of the way. Itachi placed one hand on the door and opened it. Orochimaru looked up and smirked.

"When I heard Sasuke-Kun and Katsumi-Chan had escaped I knew it would be down to you. But I did plan for this" his tongue slipped out of his mouth and licked his lips "So where is Katsumi?"

Itachi stepped aside as his wife walked in to the room. She glared at the snake, Kabuto moved forward and Itachi tensed. Orochimaru watched them with amusement clear on his face. Katsumi stepped away from Itachi her eyes fixed on Kabuto, she was trusting Itachi to keep Orochimaru and the other man in his sights.

"We never did finish our fight did we Katsumi?"

"I don't really see the point in continuing you where losing anyway" she snapped back

"Bitch" he hissed

"I know it's a talent" Kabuto flew at Katsumi and Itachi watched as she blocked the first hit.

Itachi turned his attention from his wife to the snake. He watched Itachi with an amused smile on his face, his eyes then flicked from Itachi to the man who was stood in the corner.

"Well Itachi-Kun this is the end for you, I will have your body this time"

Itachi heard a snigger from the corner followed by a crash and Katsumi spoke

"Oh I will kill you my damn self if you try it" the comment was aimed at Orochimaru and Itachi smirked at his wife's total and utter lack of worry for herself when it came to him.

"Now, now Katsumi play nice and I might keep you alive when I take him"

"The only person who it taking him anywhere is me, now back off" Itachi saw Kabuto move and suddenly Katsumi was on the floor "You stupid bastard you're so paying for that one"

Itachi heard a laugh from the corner and he raised his eye brow at the large man mostly hidden in the shadows. He turned back to Orochimaru and asked

"Is he how you plan to defeat me?"

"He is"

"Well your plan just back fired Orochimaru; you did not say it was THE Uchiha Itachi I would be fighting" spoke the man from the shadows.

"Not to mention I know him" Itachi inclined his head towards the man

"If he is someone you have pissed off that is not going to help" said Katsumi as she knocked Kabuto across the room.

The man laughed and said

"I like her Itachi, she is amusing"

"Thank you Kisame" Itachi replied. He watched the way Orochimaru glared at both him and Kisame and Itachi.

Orochimaru stood up and hissed

"Regardless of this I will have you Itachi"

Itachi got in to a fighting stance and waited for the snake to attack. But before he had even made a move the door opened again and Itachi heard the heart felt mutter of

"Shit!" from his wife

He turned slightly to see what was happening and he glared when he saw Karin making her way over to Katsumi, Kabuto was also getting back to his feet. Itachi flicked his eyes to Kisame who nodded and began to walk over to Katsumi

"I have your back little Uchiha"

"Um, yeah thanks" she muttered

Kisame moved towards Kabuto while Karin closed in on Katsumi. Itachi knew his wife and friend could look after them selves. He turned back to Orochimaru and said

"Now we fight"

"I will win" said Orochimaru

"You will try"

Just as he was about to attack Itachi stopped dead in his tracks. A yelp of pain echoed through the room then came a shout of victory from Karin. He spun to look at his wife who was kneeling on the floor with a katana aimed at her neck

"I win" said Orochimaru

Then Karin swung the sword.

* * *

Omg this story has topped 100 pages so far! How mad is that?! Ha-ha anyway I am so sorry for the long update time and now I have been evil again and left you with a cliff hanger…. Sorry ha-ha

Anyway I am sorry about the long update time I have just been so busy I have not had time to update. But I am sorry to say that at the moment it will take me a while to get the next chapter up..

As always please read and review and I am sorry again

Jus-Chan


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** The way of the Uchiha

**Author:**Jus-Chan

**Characters/Pairing:**Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Katsumi

**Type:** On going (In-progress)

**Genre:** Romance/ adventure

**Word Count:** 1246

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

* * *

Chapter 21

Itachi froze all he could do was watch as the sword swung towards his wife. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Orochimaru move towards him but he kept his eyes on Katsumi. Kisame tried to push away from Kabuto to get to Katsumi but he wouldn't make it in time. Katsumi watched as the sword came closer to her neck and she smirked. Itachi tried to make himself move but still found he was frozen. The sword was inches from Katsumi's neck and she was still smirking, just as the sword was about to make contact with her neck there was a loud crack followed by a crater being formed in the floor. Itachi looked towards the door and watched as Sakura straightened up. Spinning his head back in Katsumi's direction he watched as the force of the quake Sakura caused threw Karin off balance. Katsumi kicked out and knocked Karin off her feet completely. The sword in Karin's hand dropped and Katsumi caught it mid fall. Itachi smirked and turned his attention away from Katsumi and back to the snake. Orochimaru was far from happy; Itachi stepped closer to him and asked

"Shall we end this now?"

"I will beat you and kill them" he motioned towards Katsumi and Sakura who where fighting with Karin.

Itachi smirked and said

"Take your best shot"

Orochimaru moved forward heading straight for Itachi, he moved slightly and caught the blow aimed for his head. Itachi just smirked and kicked out catching the sannin in his chest. Itachi moved swiftly blocking all the attacks aimed at him, the fight was easy. To easy and this had Itachi worrying. Even with his arms out of action the snake should have been more of a challenge than he was. Something was wrong, but he had no time to ponder what it could be. Orochimaru jumped back out of the way of Itachi's attack and smirked. Itachi stopped and just watched the sannin.

"I will win this Itachi"

He didn't reply, he just watched him tensed for any movement from the man in front of him. Orochimaru smirked again then began hand seals, Itachi watched him and it took mere seconds to realize what the snake man was doing. Itachi moved towards the snake but as he got within touching distance of him he felt something hit his back, seconds later he felt pain shoot through him. It was so unexpected his steps faltered and he hit the floor. Reaching backwards he touched his back and felt at least four Kunai there. He heard Katsumi shot his name and Orochimaru laughing, he glared up at the snake and slowly got himself back to his feet.

"So stubborn Itachi-Kun"

He didn't reply, he was trying to ignore the pain in his back and block out the panic in his wife's voice. He couldn't risk looking toward Katsumi; he couldn't take his eyes off the man in front of him who was still making the hand signs. He knew what the snake was planning on doing he just had to fight it, but he could feel the blood he was losing and he wondered if he would be able to fight the jutsu. He could tell Orochimaru was coming to the end of the seals by the excitement in his eyes. Just before he finished the last seal he looked past Itachi and towards Katsumi and smirked at her. Itachi heard her growl and snap

"Don't you dare!"

"To late Katsumi-Chan" he sniggered

"No it's not" Sasuke flew past Itachi Chidori blinding the older Uchiha slightly.

The snake watched as Sasuke drew closer, his eyes widening in shock that the younger Uchiha had made it this close to him. Itachi watched his brother move with more determination than he had ever seen in him before, Itachi felt him self getting weaker and knew he was losing a lot of blood. His knees buckled slightly but before he fell someone grabbed him from behind and kept him on his feet. He turned his head slightly and found himself looking at Kakashi.

"I got you Uchiha, now come on we need to leave"

"Katsumi and Sasuke" he muttered

"Will be fine, they can look after them selves. You we need to get healed"

Kakashi turned around and moved towards the door with Itachi, Sakura moved to walk beside him. Itachi looked over his shoulder and watched as Katsumi moved up beside Sasuke, he trusted them to take care of this once and for all. As he turned back to the door he heard the sickening sound of Chidori ripping through flesh. Itachi let out a sigh and relaxed slightly, Kakashi got them out of the doors and down the hall, Itachi listened for any indication that Katsumi and Sasuke where following. Seconds later he heard foot falls and knew it was his brother and wife. They both moved past Itachi and Kakashi and ran a head. Itachi looked to Kakashi who said

"They are making sure the halls are clear we need to make sure we can get you healed with out interruption"

"I am fine" he argued

"Yes because the blood all over your back is totally normal" said Sakura

"Let me walk on my own, I will be fine"

"Uchiha Itachi don't you dare be stubborn" shouted Katsumi from her spot at the end of the hall

Itachi smirked and replied with

"Yes dear"

"Don't you 'yes dear' me" she snapped.

Itachi shook his head and then had to close his eyes; he was beginning to feel a bit sick.

"He's losing a lot of blood I need to heal him now" said Sakura

"Then do it" he heard his wife snap

"Its not exactly safe here Katsumi" said Kakashi

"I don't care; we can't leave him much longer"

"Let's just get outside first" said Sasuke.

"Fine but if he dies you lot can explain it to Mikoto" said Katsumi

Everyone stopped and Itachi spoke

"Maybe healing me here would work better"

Everyone nodded and Sakura helped Itachi to the floor and made him look at her.

"This will hurt"

"I would expect it" he said with a smirk

"Still a smart ass" muttered Katsumi as she knelt in front of him.

Sakura giggled and pushed Itachi forward so she could reach his back, Katsumi braced him from the front and before Itachi had time to take a breath Sakura began pulling the kunai out of his back. He laid his head on Katsumi's shoulder and closed his eyes as Sakura's chakra entered his body and began to heal him. Katsumi reached over his head and pushed her own Chakra in to him helping the healing process along. Minutes later both girls moved there hands off his back and Sakura spoke

"He is healed as best as we could do here, we need to get him back to Konoha to prevent infection"

"Well then lets get moving" said Katsumi

Itachi could hear the worry in her voice. Itachi got to his feet with the help of Katsumi, every one moved slowly towards the main entrance of the building. Itachi wrapped his arm around Katsumi's shoulder and sighed softly to himself, he couldn't wait to get home and relax with his wife.

* * *

Again guys I am sorry about the long time between updates. I have been mega busy and mega stressed. Anyway I know this chapter is short but it's just a filler for now. This story will be finishing in a few chapters, it's gone on long enough now but I might do a sequel. Anyway as always please read and review

Thanks again

Jus-Chan


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** The way of the Uchiha

**Author:**Jus-Chan

**Characters/Pairing:**Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Katsumi

**Type:** On going (In-progress)

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Word Count:** 3509

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

* * *

Chapter 22

(Two weeks later)

"Oh my Kami"

Itachi flinched at the high pitched screech that came from the direction of the kitchen. Next to him he felt Katsumi do the same, she sighed and looked away from the TV.

"Why did he have to ask her here?"

"He did not want mother and father knowing yet" he replied.

"But still he couldn't have gone to Shisui's? Or gone to her house?" she carried on as she lifted her hand and tangled there fingers together.

"I suppose he wanted someone around who could calm her down"

"That someone being me?"

"I would assume so" he said with a smirk

"Oh the fun" she grumbled

He smirked again and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead, she giggled and said

"Well that just didn't make me feel like a kid at all"

He shook his head with a smile on his face and leaned down to kiss her lips, but before he made contact there was a crash from the kitchen. Katsumi shot up in her seat and said

"Now that didn't sound good"

She got to her feet and walked towards the kitchen; Itachi got to his feet and followed his wife. They reached the kitchen door at the same time but only he managed to avoid the blur of pink that ran at them, Katsumi how ever ended up on the floor with Sakura hugging her.

"Off me woman!" said Katsumi as she pushed at the pinkette

"I'm getting married" shouted Sakura

"No shit! Let me up"

"Be happy!"

"I am but I would be happier on my feet"

Sakura laughed and got off the black haired girl; she reached down and helped Katsumi to her feet. Itachi smirked as Katsumi brushed herself off. He looked away from his wife to his brother who was sat at the kitchen table smiling softly at Sakura. Itachi walked past the two squabbling girls and sat down opposite his brother. Sasuke turned to look at Itachi and said

"I am beginning to wonder if she will calm down"

Itachi smirked a little and said

"Maybe in a few years"

Sasuke shook his head and watched as the two girls left the room; Itachi looked towards the door then back to Sasuke.

"When will you be telling mother and father?"

"Tonight"

Itachi nodded there was a family dinner at the main household that his mother had set up. Hen the note came about it Katsumi did not seem surprised nor did she fight it like she normally would have. It made Itachi wonder if his wife was the one who requested it. He shook his head Katsumi tended to stay away from anything like that much to his mothers annoyance. She mostly opted for wandering around the estate and studying some of the rules (Which she decided to change) and if she wasn't doing any of that she was working at the hospital. Basically Itachi very rarely saw his wife and it was beginning to grate on his nerves. It not only seemed that she was avoiding the clan but she was mostly trying to avoid him and that did not sit well with the Uchiha prodigy. He noticed Sasuke staring at him and turned his eyes back in his brother's direction.

"It's nothing" he answered the unspoken question

"Yes it is what's wrong?"

"Is Katsumi avoiding me?" if anyone would know it was his brother

Sasuke looked away for a second then said

"I don't think so"

"You are lieing Sasuke"

"Ok so maybe I know something but it is not for me to tell you Itachi, if you want to know that bad go and speak to your wife"

They stared at each other for a few minutes then Itachi said

"You are right"

"Naturally"

"Go and get ready for tonight I'll speak with Katsumi"

"Will do" Sasuke stood up and walked to the bottom of the stairs "Sakura come on we have to get ready!"

"Hold your horses Sasuke I'm busy!" she replied

Itachi smirked and shook his head; Sakura was so much like Katsumi it was funny to watch. Sasuke frowned and shouted

"Now Sakura! Itachi and Katsumi have to get ready to"

"Sasuke go suck a lemon!" that was Katsumi

Sasuke turned to Itachi and said

"Sort your wife out"

"I'd love to see him try" came Katsumi's voice as her and Sakura walked down the stairs.

Itachi smiled at his wife then said

"I'll see you later Sakura, Sasuke"

"Later" said Sasuke

"Bye Itachi, see you later Katsumi" said Sakura

Both of them walked to the door and left. Itachi watched Katsumi as she smirked and moved towards the sink. Reaching in to the bowl she began washing the dishes until she hissed in pain and pulled her hand from the water. Itachi moved so he was stood next to her, he took her hand and frowned at the cut across her palm.

"I'm fine; I think there is a broken cup in there"

"The cut is deep"

"I'll be fine love" she said softly

He looked from her hand to her face; slowly he lifted his free hand and cupped the side of her face.

"I want to talk to you" he said

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I was going to ask you the same thing" he said, when she looked confused he continued "You have been distant and seem to be avoiding me and anyone else in the clan, why?"

"I have been busy, I don't mean to avoid people, most of all you" she said as she kissed his cheek

He nodded and said

"It just worried me"

"Nothing is wrong I promise"

He noted a slight tremor in her voice as she said it and said

"You thought something was wrong though"

"No, I just had a medical and something came up in a test and it had me wondering"

"What came up?"

"My, my aren't you nosey today, and it was nothing Sakura and I dealt with it"

"What did you think it was?"

"You are not going to drop this are you?"

"Hn"

She took a breath and said

"From the blood taken for the test it looked as though I could have been pregnant as it stands it was wrong"

Itachi had frozen at the word pregnant. After a few minutes he said

"And you where not happy at the possibility of being pregnant?"

She frowned and hit him on the chest.

"Baka, I would have been happy to be pregnant what I didn't like the idea of was telling you"

"He smirked then and asked

"Why?"

"Because and I don't have to give any other reason but that, now I am going to finish the dishes so move it" she shoved him lightly

"Not yet, heal your hand while I get rid of what ever cut you"

He pushed her out of the way softly and reached in to the sink, as Katsumi had said there was a broken cup in the water which was probably what had caused the crash earlier. He put the broken pieces in the bin and turned back towards Katsumi. She had sat down at the table and was healing her hand while looking out of the window. Itachi smiled at the slight up turn of her lips as she watched some of the children play in the street. Walking over to her he knelt next to her and said

"You like the idea of having children"

"Maybe, but life is to hectic for kids"

"It's only as hectic as you make it"

"Sounds more like your getting broody than me" she said with a smile as she turned to him.

"Hn"

"'Hn' is not a word and therefore I will not accept it as answer"

He laughed softly and said

"I do want children but like you I want them when we are ready for them"

"See answering with actual words will not kill you" she said as she poked him in the nose. She stood up and made her way back to the sink.

Itachi turned and watched her walk away. He moved from the floor and sat in a chair instead he picked up his mission scroll from earlier that day and carried on reading it. The house was quiet only the sound of water and dishes knocking together could be heard. Itachi soon found himself drifting off while sat in the chair. That is until he heard the window over the sink being opened and his wife hiss

"Uzumaki Naruto get your ass out of that tree before I hurt you!"

He opened his eyes and stood up he walked up behind Katsumi to look out of the window and he smirked when he saw Naruto sitting in the large apple tree in the back garden.

"But Kat-Chan!"

"But nothing get out of it now!"

The blonde huffed and jumped from the tree, as soon as his feet hit the ground he ran towards the back door. Before either Itachi or Katsumi had turned towards the door the blonde was already in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" asked Katsumi

"Sai-Teme sent me he said to tell you that Tsunade needs you back at the hospital something about blood"

"Right that is the most unhelpful thing in the world, why didn't Sai tell me himself?"

"He annoyed Sasuke and is currently running for his life" said Naruto with a smile

"What did he do now?"

"He made comments about Sasuke and Sakura getting married and such"

"Well yeah that would do it"

"So come on I will walk to the hospital with you, after all no one else is around and its been ages since I have seen you"

"Alright you knucklehead we'll go now"

Katsumi moved towards the door but Itachi put his hand on her arm and stopped her, she turned to face him and gave him a quizzical look

"Could this be about what we where discussing earlier?"

"I don't know, the sooner I get there the sooner I will find out" she said with a smile.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked

"No love I'll be fine, plus Naruto is with me" she said with a smiled, then she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok, I'll go to my mother's and I'll meet you there later"

She nodded and kissed him again then she was out of the door with Naruto. Itachi sighed and wiped a hand across his eyes then he made his way to the front door, he slipped his shoes on and left the house. As he walked to his childhood home he thought about Sasuke and Sakura, he had known his little brother was in love with the pink haired girl he has shown as much at Itachi's and Katsumi's wedding but he didn't think he would ever ask the girl to marry him. He smirked and lifted his hand to open the door to his parent's house. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him, after slipping his shoes off he stood and made his way to the living room where he knew his parent's would be. As soon as he stepped in to the living room his mother was in front of him giving him a hug. He smiled softly and pulled back from her, he looked over to his father and nodded once in greeting. His mother smiled and asked

"Where is Katsumi?"

"At the hospital, the Hokage wished to speak with her"

His mother looked up worried and Itachi reassured her

"There is nothing wrong with her"

"Oh good, you had me worried then"

Itachi smirked and shook his head; he moved in to the living room and sat down. His father turned and nodded at him again as his mother sat down the family of three sat in silence for while. Ten minutes later Itachi heard a scuffle coming from out side of the door, he frowned and stood to look out of the window his mother and father where right behind him. Itachi raised his eye brow with a slight smirk on his face, Sasuke had Sai pinned to the floor with a kunai to his throat. Sasuke's sharingan was active and he was hissing words to Sai, Itachi wondered if he should go out and break the fight up but stopped when he saw three figures running towards the two fighting shinobi. Sakura reached them first she immediately moved to Sasuke's side and began to talk to him. Naruto was next though from the look on his face Itachi was betting that wasn't a good thing for Sai. Next came Katsumi, she did not look impressed. She stopped when she was next to the boys, leaning down she gripped the back of Sasuke's shirt and pulled him off Sai, Sasuke hit the floor with a thump. Next she turned to Sai, grabbing him much like she had Sasuke she pulled him to his feet and hissed something at him. Sai's fake smiled faltered. Katsumi let go of his shirt and let him stumble back from her, turning she snapped something at Sasuke then made her way towards the front door. Sasuke and Sakura followed behind Katsumi Naruto soon followed as well. Itachi and his parents turned to the door as it opened allowing the two younger Uchiha and Sakura in. Katsumi still looked annoyed and Itachi was willing to bet the annoyance was not just down to the fight moments ago. Once she had slipped her shoes off she walked straight in to the room and over to him, he immediately wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later" she said as she pulled back.

Turning to his mother she smiled and said

"Gomen I didn't mean to be late"

"Nonsense Katsumi you worry to much, now lets go to the kitchen and sort the dinner out shall we?" his mother replied

Katsumi smiled and followed his mother out in to the kitchen. Itachi turned back to Sasuke and Sakura his eye brow raised in question

"Don't look at me I don't know" said Sasuke

Sakura shook her head as an answer to the UN asked question. Itachi just sighed and rubbed his hand across his face. He felt a hand land on his arm, opening his eyes he turned to see his father stood next to him.

"Women are strange creature's none more so than women who are strong willed like your Katsumi. She will tell you when she is ready, for now do not dwell on it"

Itachi nodded and smiled softly at his father. Itachi noticed Sasuke move and he turned to see what his younger brother was doing. He smirked when he saw him and Sakura talking quietly in the corner. The pinkette was looking mildly scared; he guessed it may have been telling his parents about the engagement that had her worried. Sasuke turned; obviously he had felt Itachi looking at him, and looked Itachi right in the eye. Itachi nodded to Sakura and Sasuke smirked, he looked back to the pinkette then back to Itachi.

'She is fine' he mouthed.

Before Itachi could reply in anyway Katsumi popped her head out of the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready"

Everyone made a move towards the kitchen while Katsumi made to go up the stairs. Itachi put a hand on her arm as she walked past. She looked up at him and he asked

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"I'm fine, I'll be back down in a minute" she replied

He nodded and brushed his lips across hers, she smiled and walked up the stairs before she was out of sight completely she said

"Tell everyone to start without me, no point in them waiting"

Itachi turned and moved in to the kitchen, he moved to sit in one of the two empty chairs. Looking at his mother he said

"Katsumi said to start without her, she may be a minute"

Mikoto nodded and everyone at the table began to eat, as time went on Itachi began to wonder where the other two members of team 7 had gone. He looked up at Sasuke and Sakura who where sat opposite him

"Where did Naruto and Sai go?"

"I asked Naruto to take Sai to the hospital" said Sakura as she threw a look at Sasuke, Sasuke smirked and took another bite of his sushi.

Itachi covered a smile with his hand while his mother looked at Sasuke and shook her head. Itachi coughed and asked

"So what is the meaning of this dinner Sasuke? I know it was you who asked for it"

Sasuke looked up and nodded, he turned to looked there parents and said

"I have some news" then he shook his head and looked at Sakura "We have some news" he corrected which got him a smile off her.

Itachi watched his father shift slightly to look at Sasuke. He was impressed that his younger brother was looking his father in the eye, it was the first time he had seen Sasuke do this. Sasuke cleared his throat again and his eyes flicked to Itachi, Itachi smiled and nodded to him.

"Sakura and I are getting married" Sasuke said as he allowed his eyes to connect with there fathers again.

The room was quiet for a minute then Mikoto was off her feet and hugging both Sasuke and Sakura. Itachi leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face. Fugaku stood up and moved to stand beside Sasuke; he placed one hand on his shoulder and said

"I am happy for you son" then he turned to Sakura and said "And I welcome you in to our family"

Sakura smiled back at him and looked over to Itachi. Itachi nodded and pushed his chair out, standing he walked over to the fridge to get the protein shake out. As he turned back around his mother said

"It's a shame Katsumi is still upstairs she would have loved to know about this"

"We knew before you did Okaa-san" said Itachi

Itachi smirked at the look of shock on his mothers face.

"How did you know before us?" she asked

"Ask Sasuke, I am going to find my wife" he pushed away from the fridge and walked out of the room.

He walked up the stairs slowly trying to pin point which room Katsumi was in. He stopped when he got to the landing and searched for the chakra that he knew as well as his own. Seconds later he turned right and walked towards the last door on the end of the hall. He should have guessed she would be here really. He put his hand on the handle and pushed the door open, the room was dark but it didn't matter, it was his old room and he knew it like the back of his hand. He walked across the room and stopped when he was next to the bed. He looked down at Katsumi who was curled up fast asleep on it. She looked peaceful but tired, he leaned down and brushed some stray hair out of her face, she didn't stir. Carefully he slipped one arm under her head while the other went under her knees, he lifted her gently and she shifted against him. Her head leaned against his shoulder and her arms automatically slipped around his neck. He slowly walked out of the room so he didn't jostle her and wake her up. Eventually he got down the stairs, his mother looked up and her eyes went soft as they landed on Katsumi. She stepped forward and said quietly

"It's gotten cold out; I'll get a small throw to put over her"

Itachi nodded and watched as his mother went in to the living room, seconds later she was back. Carefully she tucked the blanket around Katsumi then stepped away.

"Make sure you let me know how she is, I worry about her" she said

"I will, I will see you tomorrow, will you tell everyone bye from us both"

"I will, now go" she shooed him with a small smile on her face.

Itachi stepped towards the door slipped his shoes on and left the house. As he walked slowly with Katsumi he wondered what had been wrong with her. As if pulled by his thoughts Katsumi spoke

"Where are we?"

"I'm taking you home Koi, go back to sleep" he replied

She nodded against him and soon he felt her breathing even out again. He looked down at her and knew he would have to get her to talk to him tomorrow, but for now he would let her sleep.

* * *

I am so sorry for being daft and not updating it's been one hell of a few months. Anyway this is the second to last chapter and I might put and epilogue up to but I might not it depends on if I think I can do a sequel (which is not looking good for the moment) Also when this story is finished I will be putting up a new one, as most of you will know I tend to have two stories at a time to do this is because if I get writers block with one I can write the other. So yeah. Forever his is obviously going to be the one I do concentrate on more after this is finished.

As always please read and review

Thanks for sticking with me.

Jus-Chan


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** The way of the Uchiha

**Author:**Jus-Chan

**Characters/Pairing:**Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Katsumi

**Type:** Complete

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Word Count:** 1058

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 23

Itachi woke to the sound of birds; the sun was just coming up. Blinking a few times to clear the fog of sleep from his eyes he looked down. Katsumi was lying across his chest one hand tangled in his hair and the other across his stomach. Her long hair was spread out behind her like a cloak and her face was peaceful. He brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and moved his arm around her shoulders. She barely moved but he knew she was awake. Leaning down he kissed her head and asked

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Hai, what time is it?" she asked her voice still groggy.

He looked over at the clock on the bedside table and said

"6:30am"

"Che, I hate being away at this time of the morning" she grumbled as she pulled the cover back over her head.

Itachi laughed and pulled the cover back down.

"Come on Koi lets get up" he said

"I don't want to" she sulked

He smirked and slipped out from under her, she glared at him as he walked across the room and in to the bathroom. After using the toilet and washing his hands and face he went back in to the bed room. He stopped and looked at the bed; Katsumi had pulled the covers up around her chin and was reading the book he had left on the bedside table. He leaned against the door frame and watched her for a while; she hadn't even noticed him come back in the room. He stayed watching her for a few minutes until he walked over to the bed, climbing on the bed he sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She put her head on his shoulder and closed the book. They stayed there quietly for a while until Itachi spoke

"What was wrong last night?"

She sighed and said

"It doesn't matter"

Itachi frowned and grabbed both her shoulder, he made her look him in the eye and said

"Tell me"

She shook his hands off her and got out of the bed; she walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed some clothes. Taking them off the hanger she walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Itachi leaned his head against the head board, 10 minuets later the bathroom door opened and Katsumi stepped out, she looked at him and said

"I'm going for a walk I will see you later" as she got to the bed room door she stopped and said "I love you" then she was gone.

Itachi scrubbed a hand across his eyes and got off the bed. Grabbing his own clothes he got changed and made his way down stairs. As he set about making a cup of tea he thought about Katsumi, no matter what she said there was something deeply wrong, not once had she left the house after only being asked a question that was more like what usually did. He sat down at the table with his tea and thought about it, she seemed to have been deeply depressed last night and both emotionally and physically drained. He shook his head and turned to look at the calendar, today he had three meetings one of them at ANBU tower the other two where with the Hokage and the clan elders. Standing up he drained the last of his tea and put the cup in the sink. Then he turned and made his way to the front door, he decided to go and see his mother before his day started getting busy.

(8 Hours later)

It was border lining 3pm when Itachi walked out of ANBU tower that was his last meeting of the day. He was drained and he just wanted to go home and go to sleep with his wife, the only problem with that was he did not know where Katsumi was. He hadn't seen her since she had left that morning and he was beginning to get worried. So instead of making his way home he began to walk around the Uchiha estate to find her, he knew she hadn't gone in to the village because he would have felt her leave. He looked around for over an hour, he stopped in at his mothers and Shisui's. He even went to her Rhys's but she wasn't there. He went to check the grave yard and she wasn't there wither. He was beginning to get very worried, eventually he decided to check her old family home, it was the last place he expected her to go but it was worth a try. He stopped outside the old house and felt relief flood through him when he felt the familiar yet erratic chakra from inside. He stepped up to the door and pushed it open, sliding inside he took his shoes off. He walked from room to room looking for his wife; soon he came to a stop outside of her parent's room. Opening the door quietly he looked inside; Katsumi was sat in the middle of the floor with a box in front of her. She was looking at a piece of paper her eyes seemed glued to it. He could see the tears in her eyes and the way her hand shook as she held the paper. He moved in to the room silently and stopped next to her, kneeling down he pulled her in to his arms and let her cry against his chest. He waited patiently as she calmed down and asked

"What is wrong my love?" he asked quietly.

She didn't answer she just held the piece of paper out to him; he took it from her still shaking hand and looked over it. It was her birth certificate; it all looked fine until he looked at the names on the bottom.

_Mother: Uchiha Naoko_

_Father: Unknown_

Itachi looked from the certificate to Katsumi and she spoke quietly.

"They lied to me"

He held her closer and soothed her again. Half an hour later she spoke again

"I know who my father is"

"Who?" he asked

"Haruno Aoi"

Sakura's father.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yes I know I am so very evil lol. I will how ever do a sequel but it won't be for a while yet. I decided to end the story like this due to the fact people thought Katsumi would be having kids lol. I decided to put a twist on the story. So please don't kill me ha-ha. Also I will be looking for someone to co-write the sequel to this with me.

Thank you all so much for all the review and support you gave me as I wrote this story and I am glad you all enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I hope you all will have a look at my other stories and let me know what you think. As always please read and review this chapter.

Thanks again

Jus-Chan


End file.
